Excaliber
by melissarxy1
Summary: FINISHED. Kitty, Rogue and Kurt leave the Institute and go to Muir Island. Pairings KittyPete, Romy, Kurmanda and more. R&R please! sorry for the wait
1. Prolog

Author's Note- Another new story. This one focuses on Excalibur. Moira, Rhane, Brian, Betsy and Pete are already members. Xavier in this story will be dark, just a warning a head of time. This will of course be Kitty/Pete, but I'll try to work in some Kurmanda and Romy too.  
  
Second note- as for Kitty as a hacker, that's something that Evolution hasn't explored yet but Kitty is a VERY good hacker.  
  
Third note- please ignore the totally sucky first chappie, it'll get better, I promise.  
  
Fourth note- Kitty- 17  
  
Rogue- 18  
  
Kurt- 18  
  
Remy- 24  
  
Pete- 26  
  
Rahne- 15  
  
Brian & Betsy- 20  
  
Yet another note- You guys can pick the other pairings, Rhane, Brian, and Betsy.  
  
~*~  
  
Prolog  
  
~*~  
  
Everywhere someone's getting over  
  
Everybody cries and sometimes  
  
You can still lose even if you really try  
  
Talking 'bout the dream like the dream is over  
  
Talk like that won't get you nowhere  
  
Everybody's trusting in the heart  
  
Like the heart don't lie  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty yawned as she typed a little more, working on her hacking abilities. Feeling bored she decided to get into the Institute's files. After a few minutes she gasped. "Rogue!" she called. The goth approached from the other side of the library. "Look at this."  
  
Rogue pulled up a chair. Kitty cleared her throat and began to read out loud. "Today Hank has discovered a way for the mutant gene to be subdued. We have decided to keep it under wraps due to the fact that Rogue would immediately want to use it. I cannot risk losing her from the dream. If she could control her powers she would immediately leave."  
  
"They lahed ta meh," Rogue whispered.  
  
"The device has been installed in a necklace that Hank keeps in his office," Kitty finished.  
  
"They lahed," Rogue repeated. The usually tough Goth looked close to tears.  
  
"I know," Kitty said. "I'm totally sorry, Rogue."  
  
"It's not yer fault, Kit," Rogue said.  
  
BAMF. "Vhat's wrong?" Kurt asked looking from the concerned angry Kitty to the crushed Rogue. Kitty told him what had happened. "Vhy would ze professor do zat?"  
  
"Ah don't know," Rogue said. "But Ah'm gonna fahnd out."  
  
"I'm going too," Kitty said while printing out the papers.  
  
"Ja, Herr Professor has something to answer for," Kurt said. Together the three stormed into the professor's office where Kitty shoved the papers in his face.  
  
"Care to explain this?" Kitty demanded.  
  
"What on Earth is going on?" he demanded.  
  
"Ya lahed!" Rogue exclaimed. "Ya promised that you'd help meh with mah powers but you lahed! Ah could have touched someone. Ah could have had a life!"  
  
"This is a blatant disregard for my privacy, Katherine," the professor said looking severe.  
  
"Screw your privacy!" Kitty exclaimed. Everyone looked at her, surprised at the Valley Girl's harsh words. "Why would you, like, do that to Rogue, or even Scott? I'm sure he'd, like, totally love to look around with his real eyes."  
  
"Ah'm leavin' tanight," Rogue said. "Ah won't stay here with people who would do this ta meh."  
  
"I'm going with her," Kitty said crossing her arms.  
  
"Ja, me too," Kurt nodded.  
  
"You can't just leave, your parents-"  
  
"Watch us," Kurt said grabbing both of the girls' hands and teleporting them to their room before going to his own room.  
  
"Guys, what are you doing?" Jean asked watching Rogue and Kitty throwing their things in a bag.  
  
"We're leaving," Kitty said.  
  
"Why?" Kitty quickly told her about the device. "There had to be a good reason."  
  
"Right," Rogue said.  
  
"You're just leaving?" Scott, who had overheard the conversation asked.  
  
"Yes," Kitty said looking at a postcard she and the others had gotten from Rahne a couple weeks back. "That's exactly what we're doing."  
  
~*~ 


	2. Muir Isand

Muir Island  
  
~*~  
  
Like anyone would be  
  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
  
Like any hot-blooded woman  
  
I have simply wanted an object to crave  
  
But you, you're not allowed  
  
You're uninvited  
  
An unfortunate slight  
  
-Alanis Morissette  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later  
  
"I really wish that you wouldn't do this," Xavier said.  
  
"I really wish ya had told meh the truth," Rogue said. Kitty nodded in agreement and a few moments later the three were on their way.  
  
Even later  
  
"Vhere are we going?" Kurt asked as they waited for Kitty to buy three plane tickets.  
  
"Muir Island," Kitty said coming back and producing the tickets. "Rahne lives there."  
  
"Vhen eez zhe flight?"  
  
"In twenty minutes," Kitty said.  
  
"Ah'm gonna go fahnd a book," Rogue said. "Ah'll meet ya back here in a few minutes." She went into the shop and started looking around. Not able to find anything else she settled on Laurel K. Hamilton's "Cerulean Sins."  
  
"Ironic," a man's voice said from behind her.  
  
Rogue turned and stared up into a pair of odd looking brown eyes in shock. "Damn it," she muttered.  
  
"And Remy t'ought ya'd be happy ta see him," the Cajun grinned.  
  
"What are you doin' here?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"Shoppin'," Remy said. He took the book from her and read the back before shaking his head. "Remy is not surprised." She snatched the book back and stalked over to the cashier. After she paid she went outside and Remy fell back into step with her. "Where are you goin' chére?"  
  
"None of yer business," Rogue snapped.  
  
"Remy's goin' ta England," he said. "Mags is sendin' him on a little mission."  
  
"It's offical, God hates meh!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"I didn' know ya cared chérie."  
  
"That's `cause Ah don't. That's where Ah'm flyin' too."  
  
"It's fate," he grinned widely. Rogue groaned and walked over to Kitty and Kurt.  
  
"Hi," Kitty said.  
  
"Bonjour, petite," he purred taking her hand and kissing it. "See, chére, *she* has manners."  
  
"Bite meh," Rogue snapped.  
  
Remy's eyes lit up. "Where?"  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Don't talk to mien sister like zat," Kurt said. Remy merely stared at the elf.  
  
"May Remy see your tickets?" he asked turning to Kitty who shrugged holding them out for inspection. His smile widened. "Chére, it *is* fate! You're gonna be sittin' beside Remy."  
  
"Ah am not!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"Mais two of de seats are together," he told her. He turned to Kitty. "What about you, petite? Will you keep dis Cajun company?"  
  
"Fahne, swamp rat!" Rogue said. "Ah'll sit beside ya. Don't trah anythin' though."  
  
"Chére, Remy would never."  
  
"Right."  
  
"C'mon, guys," Kitty said. "You can, like, fight later. Let's go." She took Rogue and Kurt's arms leading them towards the gate. Half an hour later Rogue was seated next to Remy and glaring at her book as the Cajun tried to draw her into a conversation.  
  
"What led de three of you ta leave de Institute?"  
  
"Creative differences," Rogue murmured not taking her eyes off of her book.  
  
"Ya know; you're not a very good conversationalist."  
  
"Depends on the subject."  
  
"Okay, ma chére, what does make you interested?"  
  
"Guys who don't call meh by stupid pet-names for one."  
  
"We have eight hours here," he said. "Ya want ta try to be nice?"  
  
"No."  
  
He sighed. "Den Remy is gonna have ta try harder."  
  
Rogue looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. "You really don't." He merely grinned at her. He began to tell her about his teammates. He had Rogue nearly in tears from her laughter as he told her stories about John. The next few hours sped by for them as he told her about his childhood in Louisiana and she told him a little about Irene. Much to Rogue's shock and slight annoyance she found that he was funny and could be sweet.  
  
"We're here," Kitty called up happily.  
  
"Merde," Remy muttered. Rogue had to agree but couldn't let him know that.  
  
"Great, now Ah can get away from ya."  
  
"Ah, chére, what a breath of fresh air you are from de femmes dat actually like Remy and want Remy around."  
  
"That's what Ah aim for." Ten minutes later they were walking out of the gate.  
  
A man walked over to them and studied them before his eyes landed on Remy. "LeBeau."  
  
"Wisdom."  
  
"You two, like, know each other?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ya might say dat," Remy said.  
  
"Kitty Pryde," the other man guessed his eyes sweeping quickly over the petite girl.  
  
"Yes," she said looking taken aback.  
  
"And you're Rogue," he said. The Goth nodded. The others noticed though that he barely even looked her over once, unlike what he had done with Kitty. "So that would make you Kurt Wagner."  
  
"Ja," Kurt said. "And you are?"  
  
"Pete Wisdom," Pete extended a hand and the two shook hands, "the witchdoctor sent Brian and me t' pick you up."  
  
"Let's go," Kitty said grabbing her bags. Rogue and Kurt got theirs too. Remy came forward and took Rogue's bags in addition to his own duffle bag. Pete saw that Kitty was struggling with hers and rolled his eyes taking them from her.  
  
"How do ve know who you are?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I can attest to de fact dat he is Pete Wisdom," Remy said.  
  
"Yeah, `cause we totally trust you," Rogue said. Pete snickered at Remy's expression while Rogue placed a hand over her mouth horrified. "Oh mah Gawd! Ah just sounded like Kitty."  
  
"It's an improvement," the Valley girl said sticking her tongue out at the Goth. Pete led them out to the airfield. A man was standing beside a jet.  
  
"This is Brian Braddock," Pete said.  
  
"Hello," the man said shaking each of their hands. "Are all of you coming back with us?"  
  
"No," Rogue said. "He just came with the bags, we're taking him back now."  
  
"Remy needs a place ta stay," Remy said. "Pete?"  
  
"We're not on the mainland, mate," he said. "We're on an island. Lots of fresh air." He looked disgusted at the thought. "But I try t' go to the London once a week."  
  
"Great, Remy can complete his mission and spend time wit' ma cherie."  
  
"Ah am not and will never be yours!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"Lost yer touch?" Pete asked smirking.  
  
"We leaving now?" a woman asked getting out.  
  
"If everyone wants to."  
  
"I'm hungry," Kurt said.  
  
"You're always hungry," Kitty said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I know a good pub `at's real close," Pete said.  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Brian asked rolling his eyes. He helped them put their bags in the plane. "You guys want to go to whatever dive Wisdom calls home?"  
  
"Ja," Kurt said.  
  
"I guess that means we, like, have to," Kitty sighed. The group walked to a small pub.  
  
"This is not a dive," Pete said to Brian as he led them inside. They sat down at a table. Kurt sat on the far end, Betsy after him, Kitty next to Betsy, and Pete beside her. Brian sat across from Kurt with Rogue next to him and Remy beside her. Pete ordered a bottle of scotch causing a few looks from Brian and Betsy. It was when he lit up a cigarette, after they ate, though that the proverbial shit hit the fan.  
  
"Do you have to, like, do that when I'm sitting here?" Kitty demanded scrunching her nose up in obvious distaste.  
  
He looked at her and raised his eyebrow before taking a deep drag off of the cigarette and letting it out slowly. "Yes."  
  
"That is so totally rude, and disgusting."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"You're going to kill yourself with those!"  
  
He smirked. "That is so sweet. You're worried about me."  
  
"As if!" He merely raised an eyebrow still looking at Kitty. "If you, like, want to kill yourself go ahead."  
  
"Dear lord," he said his eyes going wide, "she's a Valley Girl. God truly does `ate me." Rogue tried to hide a snicker but Betsy, Remy and Brian had no such qualms and burst into laughter. Kurt merely smiled.  
  
"You- you-" Kitty sputtered.  
  
"Keep tryin' and you might come up with somethin'."  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"`Ere ya go! Very good, a little clichéd but I'm proud." Throughout this exchange they were leaning closer and their mouths were now inches apart. Kitty, once realizing this, leapt back flushing hotly. Pete's grin merely widened at her reaction as he sat up straighter.  
  
"T'ree weeks," Remy whispered to Rogue.  
  
"What are ya talkin' about?" Rogue asked.  
  
"In t'ree weeks dey either kill each other or... do somethin' else ta get rid of dis tension dey have buildin'," he said softly.  
  
Betsy overheard this and laughed. "Two," she said smiling.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nothing," they said together causing the brunette's eyes to narrow. Pete also hadn't missed the exchange and looked at Remy raising an eyebrow. The Cajun simply smiled but didn't say anything.  
  
"Right," Kitty said. A few minutes later they were on their way, thirty minutes later they had landed on Muir Island.  
  
"`Ome sweet `ome," Pete said as he grabbed Kitty's bags.  
  
"I can, like, take those myself," Kitty said after trying to wrestle the bags from him. He merely stepped away.  
  
"Try to do the bird a favor!" he exclaimed rolling his eyes. He dropped the bags once inside and walked into the living room. Rahne ran in and hugged Kitty first before hugging Rogue, then Kurt.  
  
"A've missed you guys sae much!" she exclaimed. Moira came in. "Guys, this is Moira McTaggart."  
  
"AKA, the witchdoctor o' Muir Island," Pete said blandly.  
  
"Shut yer mouth, sassenach!" Moira said.  
  
"They're like this all the time," Betsy told them with a smile.  
  
Brian grinned at that before speaking. "Actually, they're being nice," Brian said. "May I show everyone to their rooms?" Everyone gathered their things and followed Brian up the stairs. "Rogue, Kitty your room is right here, incidentally, it's across from Pete's."  
  
"Great," Kitty said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Remy you'll be sharing a room with Kurt," Brian said as they left the girls in their new room.  
  
"Was?" Kurt asked his eyes widening slightly.  
  
"You've got ta be jokin'," Remy said.  
  
Brian merely smirked. "Sorry, boys." With that he left them to unpack.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note- Again, please tell me who you want the other three to be with. 


	3. Note

Gothgirl1738@aol.com sent me this, figured you guys might want to see it, thanks  
  
October 25, 2003  
  
***ATTENTION! ***  
  
Annoyed that Kids WB may or may not renew X-Men: Evolution for a fifth season? Let's let them know that we want it renewed. Below are three ways to contact them. I have no idea which would be the best, so why not try all three.  
  
customerservice@wb.com  
  
~*~  
  
Also, side note- not many people told me who you want Betsy, Brian or Rahne to be with. Come on, I need help with that. 


	4. Russia

Author's Note- Yes, Carol's appearance does mean that Rogue's going to get her super strength and flying powers.  
  
Second Note- Wow, I've never gotten that many reviews for just one update. Thanks go out to: Scrawler, ishandahalf, Blink182dbzluver, Rogue151, bloody_lady, Kiyana, Rachel, A.J. Starhiker, Rogue151. Thank you! Hope everyone enjoys this chappie too, I promise more Romy is coming in future chapters.  
  
~*~  
  
Russia  
  
~*~  
  
Got a knife to disengage the voids that I can't bear  
  
To cut out words I've got written on my chair  
  
Like: do you think I'm sexy?  
  
Do you think I really care?  
  
-K's Choice  
  
~*~  
  
A couple hours later  
  
The group gathered downstairs for dinner. Rhane and Moira said on either side of the table. Other than that the seating was the same as it was in the pub. Kitty ate her salad delicately while watching Pete inhale his food stuck between disgust and fascination. "What?" he asked finally.  
  
"Nothing," Kitty said. "It's just like a car accident. You want to look away but you can't." The original members of Excalibur snickered.  
  
"I'm rather curious about how you stay alive eating the way you do," he shot back noting how little the girl was eating.  
  
"Me too. Shouldn't you have died of a heart attack by now?"  
  
"Ooh, clever, come up with that one on yer own, did you?"  
  
"Fight on your own time," Moira said. "Not at the dinner table."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Kitty said.  
  
Pete snorted. "Suck up. Ow!"  
  
"What happened?" Betsy asked.  
  
"The bloody twit kicked me!" Pete exclaimed.  
  
"I totally don't know what he's talking about," Kitty said the picturesque of innocence. Betsy, Rogue, and Remy exchanged amused looks. "What?" Kitty, who hadn't missed that, asked.  
  
"Nothin', petite," Remy said. Kitty looked at them suspiciously for a few seconds before excusing herself and going into the lounge flipping the TV on and flipping through the channels. Unable to find anything to watch she walked outside and sat down on one of the big rocks next to the cliff to watch the sunset.  
  
"Mind if I join ya?" a man's voice asked from behind her. Kitty turned seeing Pete. She shrugged.  
  
"If you want." He sat down on the rock next to her so the wind was blowing away from her and lit a cigarette. They sat in silence both just reveling in the beauty of the sunset.  
  
"Relish this," he said as dusk approached and he put out his cigarette. "We don't get many days like this." He saw her shiver and slid his trench coat over her shoulders before heading back inside.  
  
Inside  
  
"Awwe, that's so cute!" Betsy exclaimed as she, Remy, and Rogue watched the two from the window. "We have to get them together."  
  
"We do?" Rogue asked looking at the other girl.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Remy agrees," the Cajun said.  
  
"Never thought of you as a romantic, swamp rat," Rogue said.  
  
Remy grinned. "Remy is very romantic, chére. Besides, Remy owes Wisdom. He never did pay Remy back dat twenty bucks."  
  
"Right. Well, anythin' Ah can do ta help?"  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Pete," Kitty called knocking on his door. He opened it and regarded her, his gaze cool.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Um, here." She handed his jacket back to him trying to ignore his now exposed chest. Their hands brushed and he pulled his back quickly.  
  
"Jesus, girl!" he exclaimed. "Yer hands are like ice, they are!" He threw his coat over his shoulder. "Give me yer hands."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Jest do it." Bemused, she held out her hands surprised when he covered them in his own. Her hands slowly grew warm from the heat he was projecting. He released them after a few moments.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
"Invest in some gloves, grasshopper," he said and he was once more cold. He shut the door leaving her in the hallway. Kitty stared at the door feeling oddly hurt before her eyes narrowed and she stormed into her own room slamming the door shut.  
  
Two days later  
  
The next few days passed quickly. The others were beginning to tire of the endless bickering between Pete and Kitty when Moira held a team meeting.  
  
"A want ye two ta go ta Russia today," Moira said.  
  
"Why?" both Kitty and Pete asked at the same time.  
  
"One o' my ol' friends will be at a pub-"  
  
"`At's me type of mission," Pete said happily.  
  
"She'll give you a folder," Moira continued. "It has some medical information in it. Some of it may be of help to you, Rogue."  
  
"Really?" the Southerner asked surprised.  
  
"A can't explain anymore yet. Brian will drop ye off and pick you up tomorrow."  
  
"We have to spend the night?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll have separate rooms," Brian said with a slight smile.  
  
"Of course," Kitty said. "Otherwise he'd be, like, sleeping in the hall." Pete started to rebuff that but Rogue interrupted.  
  
"Want some help repackin', suagah?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said and the two girls walked up the stairs.  
  
"She's cute, non?" Remy asked seeing Pete's eyes following the slender brunette.  
  
"I don't know what yer talkin' bout, mate."  
  
"C'mon, mon brave, does Remy look stupid?"  
  
"Now `at you mention it-"  
  
"Don' start, homme."  
  
Four hours later  
  
"We're goin' fer a day not a week!" Pete exclaimed as Kitty got onto the plane with her two bags.  
  
"Bite me," Kitty said.  
  
"Oh, `at's real original."  
  
"God, would you two shut up!" Brian exclaimed.  
  
"No," Pete said as Kitty said, "Probably not." Brian sighed as he began take off. Three hours later they had landed.  
  
"Now, play nicely children," Brian said.  
  
"I'm six years older than you," Pete said.  
  
"True, but not much more mature, now go have fun." Pete slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed the bigger one of Kitty's. Kitty grabbed her other bag and followed Pete off of the plane. He flagged down a taxi and told the driver in broken Russian to take them to the nearest hotel. Ten minutes later they walked into an old beat up motel.  
  
"You take me to the nicest places," Kitty said scrunching up her nose.  
  
"`Is wasn't me idea, Pryde," he said.  
  
"Whatever." Pete went up to the front desk. Kitty stood back a little listening to the man and Pete arguing. She caught enough of the Russian to understand that they had only one room left and that the other places nearby were full up. Pete walked back to Kitty annoyed. "Looks like you're, like, sleeping in the hall."  
  
He merely rolled his eyes before getting a thoughtful look on his face. "Sure, Pryde," he said holding up the key. "Tell ya what. If you can go for the rest of the night without any o' that 'like' or 'totally' crap and I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"If I don't?"  
  
"The bed's mine. I'll even be nice, you can sleep wherever you want."  
  
"Deal," Kitty said extending her hand. He shook it formally. "But that's only using the words out of context."  
  
"Right." He grabbed their bags leading her into the room.  
  
"Ewwe," Kitty said. "The floor is all... icky."  
  
Pete snorted. "'Icky'?" She stuck her tongue out at him trying to find a clean place to sit the bag she held while Pete just dropped the two he was holding. "C'mon, grasshopper, let's go t' the pub."  
  
"A crappy motel and a pub. You really do know how to show a girl a good time."  
  
Pete leered down at her. "When we get back `ome I can show ya jest `ow good."  
  
Kitty flushed at that thought. "Um... no thanks." A few minutes later they walked into the pub. Pete pulled out a chair for Kitty causing her to look at him in surprise. He ordered a bottle of scotch and she ordered a coke then they just sat waiting. An hour later a woman came in and walked straight to their table. Pete watched her warily. She flashed a bright smile covering her initial surprise at seeing the former agent at the table.  
  
"Pete and Ms. Pryde, correct? Moira sent you?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said extending a hand. The woman shook her hand.  
  
"Carol Danvers."  
  
"I would certainly hope that you'd remember me," Pete said giving her an injured look.  
  
"How could I forget?" Carol grinned.  
  
"You two, um, know each other?" Kitty asked.  
  
Pete smirked. "Ya might say that."  
  
"Pete and I are old... friends."  
  
"Is that what they call it now?"  
  
Carol's grin widened. "With benefits of course."  
  
"`Ave a seat. It's been a while." Kitty took a drink of her coke to try to hide her annoyance with the new woman.  
  
"Here's the file," Carol said handing it to Kitty. "So, what have you been doing with yourself, Pete?"  
  
"Got out o' Black Air."  
  
"It's about time!" the woman exclaimed.  
  
"What's Black Air?" Kitty asked.  
  
Pete's eyes iced slightly but when he answered her his voice was calm. "I'll tell ya later, grasshopper."  
  
"So, you got out of Black Air and joined Moira?" Carol asked. "That doesn't seem like you."  
  
"It was a job `at needed doin'," Pete shrugged. "Brian and Betsy weren't there yet. The women got themselves in a little trouble, needed some help. Jest sort of `appened from there."  
  
"What about you?" Carol asked turning to Kitty.  
  
Kitty shrugged. "You know Xavier?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He promised my best friend help, had the means to, li- um, provide it and didn't." Pete smirked seeing that she had almost slipped.  
  
"Why'd she send both of you?" Carol asked looking at the two people before her.  
  
"Me thought is `at they were `oping that we'd kill each other," Pete said.  
  
"Unlike you, Wisdom I, l- have some self-control," Kitty said.  
  
"Really? Okay, prove it, grasshopper. I want you to go for the rest of the night without insulting me."  
  
She glared back at him. "Only if you do the same."  
  
"Fine." The two shook hands in front of a very amused Carol. Much to Carol's surprise, and the surprise of the two who had just made the bet, they lasted all through dinner.  
  
"Well, I have to be going. I'm going to go back to Muir with you guys, if you don't mind."  
  
"O' course not," Pete said. Kitty rolled her eyes as Carol left. "Now, now, grasshopper, `at can be considered a form of insult."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms before saying one of Logan's favorite sayings. "Fuck you and the horse you road in on, Wisdom," she said finally.  
  
Pete merely smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Didn' know you were `at kinky, Pryde. Horses?"  
  
"You pig!"  
  
"Ya lost."  
  
"Honestly, I totally couldn't care less right now."  
  
"And I get the bed!"  
  
Kitty stood and stalked out closely followed by Pete. "Can't you just leave me a lone for a while?"  
  
"No," Pete said. "You're an attractive young woman alone at night in a strange place leaving you alone would not be very bright."  
  
"Keep that up and I, like, might think you're not a completely insensitive jerk."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Her lips suddenly curled up in a shy smile. "You think I'm attractive?" He opened his mouth to speak but was saved from responding when two men approached.  
  
"Wisdom," one of the men sneered.  
  
"Bloody hell," Pete muttered.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Go back to the hotel, Pryde," Pete said meeting Scratch's eyes as he carefully put himself between the man and the young girl. 


	5. The Fight

Author's note- Scratch and Shrine were members of Black Air. For this story I'm saying that Shrine is still alive. If I remember correctly he's a psychic.  
  
~*~  
  
The Fight  
  
~*~  
  
There's another world inside of me  
  
That you may never see  
  
There's secrets in this life  
  
That I can't hide  
  
Somewhere in this darkness  
  
There's a light that I can't find  
  
Maybe it's too far away...  
  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
  
-3 Doors Down  
  
~*~  
  
"Who is this?" Scratch asked looking beyond Pete to the girl who was watching them confused.  
  
"Pryde, listen t' me, this ain't safe," Pete growled when Kitty didn't move. She merely rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like, duh," Kitty said. "I'm not leaving you."  
  
"Awwe, that is so sweet!" Scratch smirked. "Your new girl, Wisdom?"  
  
"Damn it, girl," Pete hissed as she stepped up beside him. "Just listen to me fer once, you don't know these wankers... or what they'll do you."  
  
"Just one question," Kitty said. "Are you actually going to fight us in the middle of the street?"  
  
"This is the sidewalk," Scratch pointed out.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Mr. State-the-Obvious, you know what I meant."  
  
"To answer your question, Ms. Pryde, yes," the other man, who had stood back through the rest of the conversation, said as he stepped forward.  
  
"Shrine," Pete spat.  
  
"Scratch and Shrine," Kitty repeated dubiously.  
  
"Gentlemen," Pete said. "And I use that term lightly. Could we please get on with this? If you want to fight then lets go."  
  
Scratch pulled out a gun. "Who said anything about fighting?" He cocked the gun but the girl reached out and waved her hand through it lightly and it refused to fire. He turned a glare on her when he saw the bullets she was now dropping.  
  
"Don't bother reloading it," she said lightly. "The gun isn't going to work." Pete looked at her impressed.  
  
"Bitch," Scratch cursed softly.  
  
"Now, now, you should know better than t' talk t' a lady like that," Pete said reprovingly. Kitty glanced at him surprised to see his eyes begin to glow slightly. She looked back at Scratch and saw that his hands were glowing. Both she and Shrine stepped away from the two men. The battle erupted fiercely. The men threw, bolts/hotknives at each other while trying to dodge the others attacks. Kitty watched horrified as the two attempted to kill each other.  
  
She was so engrossed in the fight that she completely forgot about the other man... big mistake. She suddenly found herself against the wall barely able to breath. Shrine held his hand to her throat calmly. She tried to phase but found that she couldn't even move.  
  
"I'll bet your wondering why you can't get away... well, actually I know that's what you're wondering," he said with an enigmatic smile. "You know it's too bad I have to kill you. You're really rather beautiful." She narrowed her eyes but forced herself to remain calm, as Logan had taught them to. She worked on the mental shields he had taught them and found that she was able to block him out enough to phase out of his grasp.  
  
"Do me a favor, Mr. Shine," Kitty said brushing herself off, "don't touch me. You got dirt on my sweater."  
  
"Impressive," he said approaching. She waiting until he was partially within her range and did a few forward flips the rest of the way before ending with a roundhouse kick, which sent him backwards into the building. She then touched his chest him halfway into the building.  
  
"Not bad," a tired voice said. She turned and saw that Pete was leaning on the wall for support. She rushed to him.  
  
"Pete, what did he do?" she asked seeing that one of his hands was sliced open. She then reached down to the skirt she had put on as a impulse and ripped a strip of it off not thinking about any of the passerby's, who had oddly completely ignored their fight. Her only thought was of Pete. She wrapped the piece of clothe around his hand surprised to see his face break out into a wide grin. "What?" she asked not letting him see how the site of the first real smile that he had flashed at her, affected her.  
  
"Gonna sing t' me now?" he asked.  
  
Kitty stared at him for a second before realizing what he was referring to and began to softly sing. "'I was feeling done in, I couldn't win'." Pete chuckled and placed a finger to her lips and began the walk home. "I didn't think my singing was that bad," Kitty pouted.  
  
They reached the motel and he turned leering down at her. "If you want you can give me a private showing back in our room," he purred.  
  
"Ha!" Kitty scoffed as they entered the motel. Kitty sighed as they walked into their room.  
  
"Look at it this way," Pete said as they entered their room. "The bed is clean." He flopped down on said piece of furniture. "I suspect that most of the people who stay here don't use any of the other things."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Business men and... ladies of the night fer lack o' a better phrase."  
  
"That's totally sick," she said scrunching up her nose. A half smile crossed his face at the cuteness of the gesture. He tensed realizing that he was referring to her as cute. He shrugged inwardly figuring that he had found her attractive since he saw her in the terminal. "So now what?"  
  
Pete grinned looking her over obviously. "I `ave a couple thoughts on that."  
  
"Take off your shirt."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
"Don't get any ideas," Kitty said flushing. "I just want to make sure that you're okay." He sighed over dramatically and slipped out of the shirt exposing his chest to Kitty's inspection.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
She tore off another strip from her skirt and used it to dab at a small cut on his shoulder. She resisted the strong urge she felt to caress his exposed chest. She saw that he was surprisingly well muscled in a wiry way. "You got off pretty easily," she whispered. "No major burns and only one bad cut. Care to, like, tell me what happened?"  
  
"Not in the slightest."  
  
"Pete," Kitty said crossing her arms.  
  
"Fine." He looked into her blue eyes. "They were from Black Air."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"A secret government agency. Therefore I can't tell you any more."  
  
"Pete-"  
  
"I was a member, I did some things I'm not proud of, it's over now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'm goin' t' sleep," he said standing and getting out of his slacks. Kitty squeaked almost humorously and looked away. "Calm down, Pryde, I `ave on boxers."  
  
"And I thank God for that," she said.  
  
"Sure," he smirked. He got under the covers. "You goin' t' join me, grasshopper?"  
  
"Sleep with you?"  
  
He chuckled. "No, in the bed. If you want t' though..."  
  
"I'm going to get dressed." She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. She came back in a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. She got into the bed on the opposite side. "Goodnight."  
  
"`Night," he murmured.  
  
That night  
  
Kitty awoke hearing Pete gasping and feeling the bed move. She sat up and saw the ex-agent tossing and turning. He was sweating slightly and had grabbed the sheet in a death-grip. "Pete," she whispered shaking him slightly. He jerked upright and looked around frantically before his wide eyes settled on Kitty. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," he murmured. He was shaking, though; she could easily see the tremors going through his frame. She moved closer laying her hand on his arm.  
  
"What was the dream about?"  
  
"Nothing," he snapped. He sighed seeing her hurt expression. "The past, grasshopper, `at's all you need t' know."  
  
"Pete-" He laid back down still shaking a little with whatever memory was haunting him for the moment. Kitty moved closer even laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. She felt Pete stir and thought for an instant that he was going to push her away but then his arms came around her and he hugged her to him almost desperately.  
  
The next morning  
  
Kitty woke up in the same position. She sat up and stretched before looking at the clock. With a yawn she shook Pete's shoulder. "Go `way," he murmured.  
  
"Come on, sleepy head," she said sweetly.  
  
"It's still morning."  
  
"Yes, and Brian is going to be here in an hour. Now get up."  
  
Mumbling to himself Pete got to his feet. "Fine, Kit." He stumbled into the bathroom. "There is no bloody way I'm showering in there."  
  
"I know," Kitty said looking disgusted. "It's totally gross."  
  
"All right, let's go get somethin' t' eat." They grabbed their bags and walked to the closest place, which of course ended up being a pub. To Kitty's hidden relief though, Pete just ordered a cup of coffee. Carol came in as they finished their breakfast.  
  
"Hey," she said flopping down beside them.  
  
"How did you find us?" Kitty asked surprised.  
  
"Easy," Carol said. "I knew where you were saying and just thought: 'if I was Pete where would I go'? Then I came here."  
  
"I'm not that predictable," Pete growled.  
  
"Sure you are," Carol said cheerfully. A few moments later the group was in a cab heading back to where Brian had picked them up. Brian was standing outside of the plane looking at his watch impatiently.  
  
"Hey, Brian," Kitty said.  
  
"Who's she?" he asked softly, so the woman couldn't overhear.  
  
"Brian, this is Carol Danvers," Kitty announced.  
  
"Hi," Carol smiled extending a hand. The two shook hands as Pete and Kitty threw the bags into the plane. Soon the four were on their way. Pete and Carol talked on the flight, getting caught up. Kitty was surprised to find that she was jealous of the two.  
  
"So, how'd it go last night?" Brian asked.  
  
"Fine," Kitty said. "Although, we did have to, like, share a room together."  
  
Brian winced. "My condolences."  
  
"Go t' hell," Pete snapped.  
  
"Now I have to ask," Carol grinned. "How'd it go last night?"  
  
"Nothing happened if that's what you're asking," Kitty said.  
  
Pete gave a suffering sigh. "Yeah, she's right."  
  
"Let me get this straight," Carol said looking at Kitty. "You shared a room and judging by where you were staying: most likely a bed and nothing happened?"  
  
"Yes," Kitty said.  
  
"You don't know what you're missing, girl," Carol said grinning again. A couple hours later and they were back on Muir. Pete pulled Kitty aside before she could walk inside.  
  
"Care t' tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pryde, you've been cold t' me since we left and a bitch t' Carol since you met her. Why?"  
  
"I..." she stopped now just glaring up at him.  
  
"Last night I thought maybe we were I don't know connectin', like maybe we might actually start gettin' along. Then we left and... met up with Carol." He looked down at her in dawning understanding. "You're jealous."  
  
"What?! I am not."  
  
Pete smiled slowly. "Yes, you are. It certainly explains why you've been such a bitch t' Carol."  
  
"I'm totally not jealous of her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Okay, grasshopper. But just so ya know, you don't have t' be. Things between Carol and I have been over for years."  
  
"That's nice," Kitty said. "But I was never jealous."  
  
"Right, luv." He grinned inwardly at the pleased surprise on her face when he called her that. "Not at all?"  
  
She smiled a little and held her index finger and thumb an inch apart. "Maybe a little. Just a tiny bit."  
  
"I can deal with that. Let's get inside before they think we killed each other." Both feeling a little lighter they turned and walked inside. 


	6. The Accident

Author's Note- I'm doing this WAY differently because I don't want to have to deal with the Carol/Rogue feud too much.  
  
~*~  
  
The Accident  
  
~*~  
  
I don't wanna let you go  
  
So I'm standing in your way  
  
I never needed anyone  
  
Like I'm needin' you today  
  
Do I have to say the words?  
  
Do I have to tell the truth?  
  
Do I have to shout it out?  
  
Do I have to say a prayer?  
  
Must I prove to you how good we are together?  
  
Do I have to say the words?  
  
-Bryan Adams  
  
~*~  
  
"So you're saying that this can help with my powers?" Rogue asked unwilling to let herself hope.  
  
"That's what the research says," Moira said. "The potion neutralizes a mutants powers for twenty-four hours. We'll have to try." She handed Rogue the elixer. "Bottoms up, lassie." Rogue took a deep breath and drank what was in the bottle, making a face at the taste.  
  
"Now what?" she asked.  
  
"Any volunteers?" Moira asked.  
  
"I'll do it," Carol said. "If it didn't work my skin's really strong." She extended a hand to Rogue. Rogue hesitantly reached out her own bare hand and took Carol's. For an instant the hope flared up in her again. Then she could feel the familiar pull of her powers.  
  
She tried to pull her hand away but Carol's grip only tightened in the older mutant's pain. Rogue desperately tried to get her hand loose but couldn't. After a few moments of shock the others jumped in to help. Kitty grabbed Rogue and phased her away from Carol's grip. Carol fell into Pete's arms.  
  
"Ah held on too long," Rogue gasped. "It was too long..."  
  
"It'll be okay," Kitty said. Brian took Carol from Pete to take her to the Med-lab.  
  
"Gawd, Ah could have killed her. Ah almost killed her." Kitty pulled the now sobbing girl into her arms.  
  
"Chére?" Remy asked seeing the girl he was growing so fond of breaking down. Kitty allowed him to take Rogue from her.  
  
"Wot the bloody hell just `appened?" Pete asked.  
  
"It didn't work," Kitty said sitting down.  
  
"In the words of you yanks, duh," Pete said.  
  
"Let's leave them alone," Kitty said looking at where Remy and Rogue stood. They stood and left the room.  
  
"Rem, Ah almost killed her," Rogue sobbed again. "Ah might have."  
  
"C'mon, chére," Remy said taking her arm.  
  
"Where are we goin'?"  
  
"The med-lab."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"To prove to you dat you didn' hurt her too bad." He drug her down the stairs. They walked into the room.  
  
"She's gonna be fine," Moira said before they even spoke. "Donna worry, lassie."  
  
"But Ah-"  
  
"T`is as much my fault as it is yours. A should have made sure it worked better than A did."  
  
"You can't-"  
  
"Blame my self? Why not? You're doin' a great job at it."  
  
Rogue looked down. "So she's okay?"  
  
"She's vera, vera weak but A believe she'll pull through this fine."  
  
"Thanks, Moira," Rogue said gratefully.  
  
"Now, get out o' here," Moira said shooing them away.  
  
Upstairs  
  
"Pete?" Kitty asked knocking on his door.  
  
"Come in," a slightly slurred voice called. She walked in and saw the half empty bottle of scotch in his hand.  
  
"Getting drunk isn't going to help anything," she said shaking her head.  
  
"Speak fer yerself, grasshopper. It makes me feel better. Want some?"  
  
"Pete-"  
  
"Wot?"  
  
"You shouldn't do this."  
  
"Right now this is the only thing keeping me from breaking something." He looked into her concerned eyes and shut the bottle sitting it down. "Fine, luv."  
  
"Thank you," Kitty said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be with yer friend?" Pete asked.  
  
"Remy's with her," Kitty said flopping down beside him. He looked at her raising one eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Nothin' just wonderin' how long yer gonna stay here."  
  
"I don't know," Kitty said honestly. "Probably until you, like, get sick of me and tell me to leave." Pete stood.  
  
"I'm gonna go out for a smoke," he said the invitation plain in his words. Kitty stood and he grabbed his trench coat slipping it over her shoulders.  
  
In Rogue and Kitty's room  
  
Remy watched Rogue as she sat looking outside. He could easily see the tears building in her eyes. "Chére?"  
  
"All Ah wanted was ta be able ta touch," she whispered. "And it almost cost Carol her life." Remy moved closer slipping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It's okay, chére."  
  
"Remy, Ah can't stay here," she whispered. "Ah can't stay with them and see her everyday."  
  
"Y' ain't goin' anywhere, chérie," Remy said holding her tighter to his side. "Remy ain't gonna let you go."  
  
"Why would ya want a girl you could never touch?"  
  
"Touch ain't everythin', ma belle," Remy smiled. "It's probably better dat Remy can't touch y'."  
  
"Whah?"  
  
He smiled brushing a hand tenderly through her hair. "Parce-que, Remy has gotten ta know ya." He leaned down and kissed her too quickly for her powers to pull at them.  
  
As Kitty and Pete walked outside Pete lit a cigarette.  
  
"It wasn't Rogue's fault," Kitty said hoping that that wasn't why Pete was so upset.  
  
"Shit, girl! I know that. It's just... while all of us were standing in shock Carol could `ave died." Kitty stepped closer, as much out of comfort as the cold wind that was blowing.  
  
"Pete, look," Kitty whispered a sudden grin spreading across her face. "It's snowing." Pete looked into the sky and saw the white flakes as they began to fall to the ground. He chuckled as he watched Kitty spinning around in his trench coat with her arms open wide. She turned back with a broad smile. "The first snow."  
  
"Always the prettiest," he said her enthusiasm catching. "C'mon, grasshopper, we should get back."  
  
"Yeah, my hands are freezing." He reached out taking her hands in his. Her hands were immediately warmed. "Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"No problem." Neither were sure of how long they had stayed in that position with him holding her hands in his own but then the snow started falling faster and Pete, still holding Kitty's hand, led her back into the house. 


	7. Snow Day and Another Patient

Author's Note- Thanks for help to those who gave me pairings. It's going to be Betsy/Warren, Brian/ Meggan, and Rahne/Doug. I'm going to downplay Rahne's religiousness here.  
  
PyroSprite- This soon enough?  
  
ishandahalf- I've gotta say "quick like a bunny on crack" is one saying I've never heard. Very original.  
  
Carla-p- More Romyness planned soon too.  
  
Lupine Draconis- as I said above, I'll try to add more Romy, I like Lancitty as much as the next person but even I get tired of that angst sometimes. "I love you" "You're a hood" "I'm not good enough for you" "ect. Ect. And so forth" Besides, Pete's much better.  
  
Anything but ordinary3- I've always thought that Pete is what you'd get if you crossed Remy and Logan, he speaks in the first person and doesn't try to kill everyone he meets. Glad you like.  
  
RahneMan- Thanks for the ideas for the pairings. If I can fit all of them in I will. I'm already trying to bring Doug in, and I have a plan for Meggan too.  
  
heroes for ghosts- I love your story, note to anyone reading this, go read heroes for ghost's story.  
  
Carla-p- I'm trying to add some more, I may have to split the couples up into chapters as this gets further along.  
  
Rogue151- Hope that I did do well with that last chappie.  
  
Akaineko- Awwe... you think I'm talented? Thanks ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snow Day and Another Patient  
  
~*~  
  
Don't betray them  
  
By becoming familiar  
  
I'm surprised that you've never been told before  
  
That you're lovely and you're perfect  
  
And that somebody wants you  
  
I'm surprised that you've never been told before  
  
That you're priceless and you're precious  
  
-Semisonic  
  
~*~  
  
"But, Mrs. MacTaggart, it's snowy, do I, like, have to do this?" Kitty asked looking boredly at her homework.  
  
"Aye," Moira said unable to hide her smile at the younger girl's inability to sit still while Kurt, Betsy, Brian, Remy and Rogue were outside. "Now, get t' work, A have t' go check on Carol."  
  
Kitty sighed and turned back to her History homework glaring down at the paper. Rhane was sitting next to her engrossed in her own work. "Stuck workin'?" a male voice said from behind them. Kitty jumped before turning and smiling when she saw Pete behind her.  
  
"World War II," she told him.  
  
He shook his head. "Me condolences. I'll be out `avin' a smoke when you're done." He left and Kitty glared at her paper before trying to finish it. She had always excelled at all her school work, even pulling off an A- in History and a B- in Gym both classes that she loathed but now... she sighed.  
  
"A cannae concentrate!" Rahne exclaimed. Kitty looked at the weregirl surprised. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"I'm, like, all for that," Kitty grinned. They threw on their coats and walked outside. Rogue and Remy were standing looking at the ocean while Kurt, Brian and Betsy engaged in a spirited snowball fight. Kitty moved away from them as they zoned in on Rahne. She saw Pete leaning against a tree smoking.  
  
With a mischievous smile she snuck up behind him before hitting him in the side with a snowball. Pete dropped his cigarette and turned to face her. She looked back at him innocently. Pete merely tackled her taking her down to the snowy ground. She looked into his blue eyes, which were now so close to hers and felt herself tremble slightly.  
  
"Pete?" she asked in a whisper. With a soft smile on his lips he stood extending a hand to help her up. The excess force hulled her tightly to his body. Their faces were once again merely inches away from each other. He leaned in towards her but a snowball hit him before his lips could touch hers. Throwing his hands up in exasperation and muttering under his breath Pete turned and walked away. Kitty turned leaned against the tree feeling annoyed herself; he had been about to kiss her!  
  
Dinner  
  
Kitty sat in silence as the others chatted amiably. "I'm goin' down t' the mainland tomorrow," Pete told Remy after they had finished eating. "You comin'?" Remy met his gaze.  
  
"Actually, Remy needs ta talk ta you, mon brave."  
  
"Fine," Pete said. The two walked into the living room.  
  
"I need a way to stay here."  
  
Pete leaned against the wall. "Why?"  
  
"Mags kept Remy out of jail and in return Remy had ta work fer him. I think I've more than paid my debt, so I want out."  
  
"And if you're here the States can't get you, right?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Okay, mate," Pete said with a nod. "I'll talk t' Jardine t'morrow and see what I can do."  
  
"T'anks, mon ami." Rogue walked in with Kitty and Kurt. The three sat down on the couch putting in a movie.  
  
"Ooh, Rocky Horror," Remy exclaimed lifting Rogue up and sitting down replacing her so she was arranged on her lap. Rogue frowned as he linked his arms around her waist.  
  
"What do ya think yer doin', swamp rat?" she demanded.  
  
"There was no other seat," he said innocently.  
  
Kitty looked up at Pete. "Do you want to sit down, I'm sure we can, like, make some room."  
  
"Nien," Kurt said standing. "I told Amanda I'd call her tonight, Herr Wisdom can have my seat." Pete sat in the seat between Kitty, and Rogue and Remy. He listened amused as Rogue and Kitty did most of the callbacks. The movie came to an end and Pete stood to leave for a cigarette. Kitty also got up to follow him. Pete slipped his trench coat over her shoulders and the two walked out.  
  
"Do ya think those two will ever just admit their feelin's?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Non," Remy said. "Much like a certain Southern Belle."  
  
"What are ya talkin' about, swamp rat?" Rogue asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Jest dat de river rat won't admit her feelin's fer Remy," the Cajun said causing her to rule her eyes.  
  
Outside  
  
Kitty stood in silence just watching as Pete leaned against the wall of the house and smoked. "Pete?"  
  
"Yeah, luv?"  
  
She smiled at that endearment. "I-" Neither would ever know what she was about to say because of a soft bamf followed by a joyous voice.  
  
"She's coming!"  
  
"Kurt?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Amanda said she'd come here!" Kurt exclaimed happily. "It's winter break at school so she'll be here for almost a month!" With that he teleported away.  
  
Pete shook his head. "More of the spandex brigade?"  
  
"Amanda?" Kitty asked. "Nope, she's human."  
  
"The fuzzy elf is with a human," Pete said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yep," Kitty smiled. "Those two are very cute together."  
  
"I'll take your word for that." They stood in silence for a while until Kitty shivered. "Want t' go in?"  
  
"No," she said wrapping his jacket tighter around herself. "I'm fine. Just a little chilly." Pete nodded.  
  
"I can help with that ya know."  
  
"How?" Pete smiled. He had been hoping she'd play along. He stepped behind her and pulled her back against his body, into his arms. Kitty sighed leaning against him. She could feel the heat from his body and he wasn't lying, it did help. Not to mention that being held in his arms made her feel really warm to begin with.  
  
She turned in his arms laying her head on his chest. Pete, hoping that he wasn't about to upset her, reached down and tilted her head up. Kitty merely smiled at him and closed the rest of the distance herself pressing her lips to his. Kitty sighed happily as she pulled away. "Wow," she whispered of the sensation even that lightest touch created.  
  
Pete grinned looking into her clear eyes. "Ditto." She shivered again and he slid an arm around her waist beginning to lead her inside. "C'mon, luv, I don't want you getting' sick on me." They started to go inside when suddenly Kitty pitched forwards falling. Pete whirled around and saw a figure standing back slightly.  
  
He shot one of his hotknives towards the figure and missed, the man was gone before he could try again. He knelt down beside Kitty seeing that a shot had gone through her shoulder. "Damn it," he muttered and stood carefully lifting Kitty into his arms.  
  
"What happened?" Moira demanded leaping to her feet as Pete entered the kitchen.  
  
"She was shot," Pete said brusquely. "Let's get her to the med-lab." Moira nodded and led the way to the room. Pete gently laid Kitty on the table.  
  
"Wait outside."  
  
"Moira-"  
  
"Go." Pete sighed and left the room. He went upstairs and back into the living room.  
  
"Hey, Pete," Rogue said.  
  
Remy frowned looking at him. "Mon ami, is that blood?"  
  
"Yeah, it's Kitty's," Pete said.  
  
"What?!" Rogue exclaimed. Her shout brought the others in.  
  
"What's wrong?" Brian asked.  
  
"Kitty was shot," Pete said simply and left to go to his room. A few minutes later Betsy came in.  
  
"Pete?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked not bothering to put on a shirt as he threw his into the trashcan violently.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Bets, she may die, and I have a really good feelin' `at it's my fault."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Sure I do. When we were in Russia Scratch and Shrine found us."  
  
"What?" Pete had mentioned them once or twice so Betsy knew that they were bad news.  
  
"Scratch is dead but... I don't know about Shrine."  
  
"Moira wants us," Betsy said. "Come on." She stood grabbing Pete's arm and pulling him down the stairs and into the med-lab.  
  
"She wants t' talk to ya," Moira said. "I'll be right back. I need t' check on Carol anyhow." She and Betsy left.  
  
"`Ow do ya feel, luv?" Pete murmured.  
  
"Right now I think I'm high on painkillers," Kitty said.  
  
"Moira said you wanted to talk t' me."  
  
"She lied, I wanted to see you," Kitty said reaching out and grabbing his hand, holding it tightly in her own. Pete smiled sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Did ya now?"  
  
"Mmm hmm," she whispered. She yawned moving closer to the warmth that Pete constantly generated.  
  
"You need to get some sleep." He stood but quickly realized that Kitty wasn't going to let go of his hand. "Luv?"  
  
"Do I get a kiss goodnight?" she asked looking up at him. He chuckled softly and leaned down catching her lips against his own in a soft, chaste kiss.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"`Night." 


	8. Back to London

Author's Note- I'd do the whole Douglock thing but to have Douglock you first need Doug and Warlock so I'm just going to do Doug Ramsey.  
  
~*~  
  
Back to London  
  
~*~  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I know I tend to get insecure  
  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
  
It's compromise that moves us along  
  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
  
You can come anytime you want  
  
-Maroon 5  
  
~*~  
  
Two days later  
  
The sound of the plane landing started Remy, Rogue, and Kurt who were waiting, very impatiently, for Brian and Betsy to get back with their passengers. The group walked outside and Kurt bamfed over to Amanda sweeping his girlfriend off of her feet and swung her around. "I've missed you, liebchen," he smiled sweeping down for a quick kiss. Amanda laughed wrapping her arms around his neck. Another man came out and walked to them.  
  
"Hi," he said. "I'm Doug."  
  
"Ah know," Rogue said. "Yer friends with Kitty right?"  
  
"Yeah," he acknowledged.  
  
"She's in the Med-lab if ya want ta see her," Rogue told him. Rahne rushed outside and ran directly into Doug nearly causing both of them to fall. He steadied her by holding her against him and looked into the green eyes of the weregirl who was blushing furiously.  
  
"A'm sorry-" she stammered.  
  
"That makes one of us," he smiled as he released her arms. Her blush went even deeper.  
  
"What's the hurry, wolf-girl?" Rogue asked coming to the flustered girl's rescue.  
  
"Um... lunch is ready," she said still blushing.  
  
"Lead on," Doug said still smiling down at her. Rahne stammered something else and led them inside.  
  
In the Med-Lab  
  
Kitty sighed looking down at her papers. Now that she was stuck in the med- lab there was no excuse for her to not work, as Moira had cheerfully informed her. She glared at the paper, which was asking about D-Day. A man walked in and Kitty sat up straighter. "Hi," he said.  
  
"Doug?" Kitty asked relaxing slightly; he was in about half of her classes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Amanda said I could come with her, my parents are on a cruise," he dropped into a chair. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I got shot," Kitty said. "Hey, Doug, you like history, right?"  
  
"It's okay," he said.  
  
Kitty grinned. "Great, so you can help me." He moved and sat down on the edge of the bed. With his help Kitty was three-fourths of the way done when Pete came in. He looked at Doug then back at Kitty. "Pete, this is Doug, we went to school together." Doug stood and extended a hand smiling. Pete took the hand his habitual scowl firmly in place.  
  
Rahne came in behind Pete and smiled at Kitty. "Moira said that you can go back to your room."  
  
"Thank God," Kitty said. Pete went to her side and lifted her off of the bed setting her gently onto her feet. "Thanks," she smiled. He nodded curtly and walked away. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's jealous," Rahne told Kitty with a small smile.  
  
"Jealous?" Kitty asked. She looked at Doug. "Of him?"  
  
Rahne nodded. "That would be my guess." Kitty shook her head and left. She started to go into her room but paused as she heard soft conversation coming from her room. She turned to go back downstairs when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Get in here, you look like yer gonna pass out." Grateful, Kitty followed Pete into his room. "Lay down." She obeyed that immediately, curling up on his bed. "This Doug guy... you like him?"  
  
"We're friends," Kitty said. She smiled up at him before repeating what he had said to her when they had gotten back from Russia. "You're jealous."  
  
"Damn straight I am!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Pete," Kitty smiled. "You totally don't have to be jealous of Doug. He's only a friend. Besides, I think he likes Rahne." She yawned and buried her head in his pillow breathing in the scent of tobacco, alcohol, aftershave, and musky male that was purely Pete. "`Sides, you're my guy." Pete smiled at that and sat down beside her brushing his hands through her hair as she began to doze off.  
  
"Get some sleep, luv."  
  
"G'night," she murmured.  
  
The next morning  
  
Kitty woke up in Pete's bed seeing him packing. "What are you doing?" she murmured. He looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"If you remember I was supposed to go to London a few days ago," he said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, I'm going tomorrow."  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"Just fer a few days. That is if I can convince Brian t' take me."  
  
"I'll take you," Kitty said. He looked at her surprised. "Hank and Warren taught me how to fly. I'm actually a lot better at it than I am at driving."  
  
"You're injured," he reminded her.  
  
"I'm fine," she said.  
  
"You just got out of the med-lab."  
  
"I know, but I'm totally okay. It's going to be crowded here for the next few days." She looked at him pouting. "Pretty please...?"  
  
Pete chuckled. "Fine, luv. If the witchdoctor doesn't have a problem with it." She smiled up at him. "I'll go talk t' her." He left.  
  
The next evening  
  
"You two sure you'll be alright?" Moira asked.  
  
"Yes," Kitty said.  
  
"Change that bandage once a night, Wisdom," Moira ordered.  
  
"`At means I get t' see ya shirtless," Pete murmured to Kitty causing her to elbow him. "Ow!"  
  
"Be careful, sugah," Rogue said carrying one of Kitty's bags to the plane as she carried the lighter one and Pete carried his own bag and another one of hers. Rogue tossed her bag on board and was shocked to see it fly across the plane. "Oh my Gawd," she whispered. "Sorry, Kit. Ah'm still not used ta these powers."  
  
"It's cool," the Valley-Girl shrugged. "That was just some clothes. Pete has my make up and shampoo and stuff."  
  
"That's why this bag's so bloody heavy," Pete said tossing it onto the plane.  
  
"Pete!" Kitty exclaimed. "Be careful with that!"  
  
"Bite me," he called over his shoulder as he got onto the plane.  
  
"That man is completely impossible!" Kitty exclaimed. "I'll see you guys."  
  
"Have fun," Betsy said with a knowing grin. Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Take care of my plane!" Brian told her.  
  
"Bye!" Rahne called. Kitty waved to her before going towards the plane. Pete came back to help her up. Kitty got the plane ready for take off as Pete spoke to some one on the phone.  
  
"Me ol' flat's ready fer us t' stay there," he said.  
  
"Pete, I've seen your room. Your 'flat' must be totally disgusting."  
  
"Now see, `at's completely rude." She stuck her tongue out at him. "That's real mature." A few hours later they touched down. Pete carried his own bag and Kitty's heavier bags as they walked until he could hale a cab. Soon the two were in front of an apartment building. "`Ome sweet `ome." He sat down her bags to unlock the door to find that it was already unlocked. "Stay here."  
  
"Pete-"  
  
"Yer injured. Just listen t' me fer once." He sat down the last bag and crept inside.  
  
"Pete! Nice t' see you!"  
  
"Wot in the bloody `ell are ya doing here?!"  
  
"Is that anyway to greet your big sister?"  
  
"Kit, you can come in," Pete called.  
  
"Fine, but you're getting the bags," Kitty said as she walked in. Pete gave her a look and she just smiled. "Stitches, remember?"  
  
"Already she's trouble," he said in mock annoyance. He went into the hall and grabbed their bags. "Roma, this is Kitty Pryde. Kitty, this is me sister Romany."  
  
"Hi," Kitty said extending a hand which a bemused Romany took.  
  
"Wot?" Pete asked seeing his sister's look.  
  
"Last time I saw you, you were with that Carol bird," Romany said.  
  
"Things change."  
  
"No kidding, you were also part of Black Air," she smiled suddenly. "I'm proud of ya, Pete, for getting out of there."  
  
"I had t'. I couldn't go through another..." he stopped. "You never answered me question, Roma."  
  
"Jardine told me you were coming. I wanted to apologize."  
  
"For?"  
  
"The way I treated you when you were part of Black Air."  
  
"I deserved it and worse," Pete said looking down bitterly.  
  
"No," Romany said. "You're family. I should have remembered that."  
  
"It's over now."  
  
"That it is."  
  
"I'll leave you two to get unpacked," Romany said. "I'd like to get together later."  
  
"I'll call ya," Pete promised. Romany smiled and went to him hugging him.  
  
"I have missed you, Pete."  
  
Pete sighed hugging her back before stepping back. "I missed you too," he admitted. With another smile she left.  
  
"So that was your sister," Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She, like, seems nice."  
  
"Usually is."  
  
"You're very talkative tonight."  
  
"Sorry, grasshopper, just never expected Roma t' apologize." They walked out side leaving their things on the floor. "I need t' talk t' an old mate of mine. You want t' do some shoppin' in the meantime?"  
  
"Sure," Kitty said with a bright smile at the thought of shopping.  
  
"I'll meet you here in two hours, okay?"  
  
"Yeah." 


	9. Meggan and Lockheed

Author's Note- Ahh, two birds with one stone, always nice :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meggan and Lockheed  
  
~*~  
  
Rescue me from the mire, whisper words of desire  
  
Rescue me - darling rescue me  
  
With your arms open wide, want you here by my side  
  
Come to me - darling rescue me  
  
When this world's closing in  
  
There's no need to pretend  
  
Set me free - darling rescue me  
  
-Bryan Adams  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty walked down the street watching the cars and people around her when she heard a scream. Her X-Men instincts taking over Kitty rushed towards the sound. She found herself at the doorway to a warehouse. Looking around for people and finding none, she slipped inside. Sneaking through the building Kitty met with little resistance. Those she did meet up with were dispatched easily. She soon found herself in a room that looked like a medical room.  
  
The tables though were made to keep a person stuck. That much she could see. Kitty saw the woman who had screamed and felt disgusted for just an instant. The woman looked like the creature from a horror movie. Kitty's disgust was gone the instant she saw the wounds on the girl.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine," the girl said and her voice was soft, musical. Kitty watched in awe and shock as her features changed and she became as beautiful as her voice hinted that she should be. "Your thoughts..."  
  
"You're a telepath."  
  
"No..." the woman said pausing to sort her thoughts, "but I can read emotions. You're very kind. You want to help me."  
  
"Of course I do!" Kitty exclaimed. She undid the straps and helped the woman to her feet. "We totally have to get you some clothes."  
  
"I'll be fine, but there are others... who need help."  
  
"Lead the way." The woman led Kitty down to a room full of cages; most of the cages were full of animals but a few housed humans. They released all of them. The humans blasted their way through the wall immediately.  
  
"There's one more," the woman said. "It's in the next room. There's no key... they've been trying to starve him."  
  
"I'll get in," Kitty said. "By the way. I'm Kitty Pryde."  
  
"Meggan," the woman said. Kitty smiled at her and phased into the room. Flame met her entrance. She stayed incorporeal until it died down. Laying on the dirty floor was a small emaciated dragon.  
  
"Now, stop that," she chastised gently. "I'm, like, here to help. Okay?" He stood shakily and tried his hardest to fly over to her. He couldn't make it though. "You poor thing. Come on, let's get out of here." She picked him up and phased out to Meggan. "What exactly is this place?"  
  
"They said they wanted to find out what created mutants," she said sticking close to Kitty as they began to exit. A group of guards stood at the door. Kitty rolled her eyes at that site.  
  
"I knew this was too easy," she said. "Can you fight?"  
  
"No," Meggan admitted. Kitty gently thrust Lockheed into Meggan's waiting arms.  
  
"Then hold him." With that she went forward taking on all three of the trained guards. With the combination of her training and powers she soon had all three of them incapacitated within minutes. "Let's go." Meggan followed her watching her concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You're bleeding."  
  
Kitty looked down at herself and sighed seeing that one of her stitches much have broken. "Damn it, Pete's gonna kill me."  
  
"Pete?"  
  
"My... um, this guy I'm... he's my teammate," Kitty said falling back on simple terms. She walked back to the spot he had told her to meet him surprised to see that he was already there.  
  
"Wot in the bloody hell did you do t' yerself!" he exclaimed in a mixture of concern and anger.  
  
"I need your coat."  
  
He shrugged it off handing it over. "Why?"  
  
"Follow me." She led him to the alley where Meggan and Lockheed were hiding. She handed the naked fey the jacket.  
  
"Okay, Kit, wot in the hell happened?"  
  
"Can we go back to your apartment?" Kitty asked. "I'm, like, kind of tired." Pete nodded and the four made their way back to Pete's apartment.  
  
"Make yerselves at home," Pete said to Meggan and the dragon she still held. "Pryde, bedroom, now."  
  
"Getting a little forward, aren't we?" Kitty asked with a wry smile. He narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
"Kitty-"  
  
"I'm going," she said waving a hand dismissively. They walked into his room. Kitty looked at him as she sat down on his bed.  
  
"Take off your shirt and lay down," he said getting out a first aid kit.  
  
"Pete, I, like, don't know what you think but I'm not that type of girl," she smiled.  
  
"Silence," he growled playfully. She shrugged off her shirt painfully. "Pink, huh?"  
  
Kitty blushed. "You're not very professional."  
  
"I have a beautiful girl laying shirtless on me bed, ya want professionalism go t' MacTaggart," he said as he stripped the bandage. "I guess I can't leave ya alone fer five minute before ya start tryin' t' save people. Compulsive hero, `at's what you are!" Kitty winced as he cleaned the wound.  
  
"Bite me, Wisdom."  
  
His eyes twinkled mischievously. "Where?"  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Thanks." He replaced her bandage. "Are ya okay, luv?"  
  
"I'm fine," Kitty said. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't do anything like that again!"  
  
"Did you expect me to leave them there."  
  
"No, I would expect you t' go t' me."  
  
"I didn't know where you were."  
  
Pete shook his head. "Fine, grasshopper. I guess we're gonna have t' go back t'morrow?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go get some food for them." She stood and led him back out to the living room.  
  
"One problem, Pryde," Pete said. "I don't have any food here."  
  
"Okay, Meggan, come with me, I'll get you something to wear."  
  
"Is she actually gonna be able to fit into yer clothes?" Pete asked looking between the petite, thin brunette and the tall voluptuous blonde. To his shock she shifted making herself a blond copy of Kitty. Pete blinked looking between them again. "`At is just weird." The two girls walked into his room as Kitty found the girl some clothes. A few minutes later Kitty was sitting on the chair attempting to fix one of the halowatches to produce an image that would hide the dragon. She finally ended up with a Chihuahua.  
  
"Grr..."  
  
"Sorry, but this is all I could find," Kitty said apologetically. "Say, you need a name, don't you?"  
  
"Yah!" the dragon said now happy.  
  
"How about... Lockheed? Is that okay, dragon?"  
  
"Yah!" he said giving her what was now a Chihuahua's toothy grin.  
  
"Ready everyone?" Kitty asked. Receiving two happy 'yeses' and one indifferent shrug Kitty led the way out. Pete took them to a pub he knew would accept animals. Soon they had a meal, and a bowl of dog food for Lockheed (much to the dragon's slight annoyance, but since he was starving he didn't complain). "Do you two want to, like, come back to Muir with us?"  
  
"Yes," Meggan said. "I have nowhere else to go."  
  
"Lockheed?"  
  
"Yah," the little dragon said as he finished Meggan's plate. A few men walked in and Pete grinned.  
  
"Hey, wankers, get yer arses over here!" he called. The three made their way over to Pete's table. "Ladies, and rat, this is Jardine, Doyle, and Pittman. Guys, this is Kitty Pryde, Meggan and the rat is Lockheed."  
  
"This has to be a mistake," Doyle said.  
  
"Yes," Pittman agreed. "Pete sitting with two beautiful women, it can't be right." Meggan flushed looking down shyly. Kitty's cheeks tinted slightly but she smiled at the two men. Lockheed climbed onto Kitty's shoulder to watch everyone. "Where were ya, Pete? We thought you'd be in a few days ago."  
  
"I would `ave been but Pryde here went and got herself shot."  
  
"By?"  
  
"Don't know," Pete said. "Jardine?"  
  
"I'll see what I can find," the older man said nodding.  
  
"Thanks, mate."  
  
"So, Kitty, Meggan, tell us about yourselves," Doyle said. Kitty looked up at Pete who mouthed out 'they know'. She told them briefly about her powers and the X-Men. Meggan declined saying anything beyond what her powers were. Kitty listen avidly as the men told her about Pete's past. They kept from talking much about Black Air, just talking about the embarrassing missions.  
  
"Ya know, you wankers could really just shut up," Pete growled.  
  
"Right, mate," Doyle smirked.  
  
"C'mon, Kit," Pete said. "We should probably get back if we're gonna leave t'morrow."  
  
"What about you, luv?" Doyle asked looking at Meggan who blushed again.  
  
"I'm afraid that I'm going with them," she said.  
  
"Too bloody bad," he sighed causing another blush from the fey. Kitty hid a giggle as she linked arms with Meggan leading her new friend out of the pub. 


	10. Memories

Author's Note- Here's a little of Pete's past for all those of you who don't know it.  
  
~*~  
  
Reviews for chappie 8 & 9  
  
Blink182dbzluver- This soon enough?  
  
RahneMan- Yeah, gotta love Lockheed. Also, I'll try to add more Rahne/Doug, just for you :)  
  
GambitsRogue- Yeah, aren't they cute?  
  
Anything but ordinary3- Lockheed's going to be a big player from now on, and nope, no Piotr unless I'm in desperate need of angst.  
  
ishandahalf- Thanks.  
  
Lupine Draconis- Me? Use a OC? Bit your tongue! ;) Nah, Romany is actually his sister in the comics, she's just not around much. This chappie goes out to you, here's Pete's abridged life.  
  
~*~  
  
Memories  
  
~*~  
  
I look in the mirror and all I see  
  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
  
Am I just fooling myself  
  
That she'll stop the pain  
  
Living without her  
  
I'd go insane  
  
Feel her breath on my face  
  
Her body close to me  
  
Can't look in her eyes  
  
She's out of my league  
  
Just a fool to believe  
  
I have anything she needs  
  
-Patrick Swayze  
  
~*~  
  
The next afternoon  
  
"Pete?" Kitty called shaking his shoulder after she walked into the living room. She then found herself on his chest when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Mornin', luv," he purred.  
  
"Um... hi," she said suddenly shy. "You, um, want to take a shower?"  
  
"Yeah," he said getting up and setting her on her feet. "Want t' join me?"  
  
"Pete-"  
  
"Wot? As the ol' sayin' goes you wash my back an' I'll wash yours."  
  
"Rain check."  
  
He grinned. "I'm gonna hold ya t' `at one, grasshopper." Meggan walked in almost skipping.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Pete still has to shower," Kitty said.  
  
"Are you sayin' I smell?" Pete inquired raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Your words not mine." He gave her a look before going into the bathroom. Kitty and Meggan packed waiting for Pete.  
  
He came out and approached. "C'mon, ladies, let's get something to eat." Kitty studied him and smiled.  
  
"Pete Wisdom, did you shave?" She reached her hand up and caressed his now soft cheek. He merely growled something unintelligible and led them to the pub. Two hours later they were on the plane. Lockheed sat on Kitty's shoulders watching the clouds while Pete sat beside her and Meggan crouched in the back obviously freaked out.  
  
"Never flew before?" Pete guessed.  
  
"No, I've flown," Meggan said. "That's one of my powers."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I've never flown like this. It's so fast!" A couple more hours passed and they landed. Remy and Rogue came out to greet them.  
  
"Home a little early, non?" Remy asked.  
  
"We brought home some strays," Pete said.  
  
"Guys, this is Meggan and Lockheed," Kitty said turning off the halowatch.  
  
"Dat's a dragon," Remy said. "I s'pose Remy shouldn't be surprised."  
  
"Let's get inside," Kitty said seeing Meggan shiver. "Also, Rogue, Meggan will need to wear some of your clothes."  
  
"Huh?" Rogue asked confused. "Why?"  
  
"This isn't my main form," Meggan said. "I changed it so I could fit into Kitty's clothes."  
  
"Oh," Rogue said raising her eyebrows in surprise. Kitty led the group inside. Brian and Betsy were coming over to greet them.  
  
"How's my plane?" Brian asked.  
  
"Hi, Kitty, great to see you're in one piece," the girl said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sorry," Captain Britain said slightly embarrassed. "Who are they?"  
  
"We're gonna need a bigger house," Pete quipped. Kitty introduced them again.  
  
"Follow me down to to the med-lab," Kitty said to Meggan. "Moira should check you out."  
  
"Bloody quack," Pete muttered.  
  
"Wisdom," Kitty said.  
  
"Wot?" he asked innocently... or as innocent as Pete can get. Shaking her head, Kitty led Meggan away.  
  
At dinner  
  
"They both seem fine," Moira said as the group sat down. "Where did ye find `em?"  
  
"Kitty found `em," Pete said smiling at Kitty. Kitty then told them about the place. Meggan filled in the blanks, telling them about the guards and the little she knew about the company.  
  
"They wouldn't tell us anything," she said softly. "All they said was that this would be bigger than Dream Nails."  
  
Pete started. "Wot?"  
  
"Does that mean something to you?" Moira asked.  
  
"Yes. I blew Dream Nails up," Pete said proudly.  
  
"And that's... like, a good thing?" Kitty inquired.  
  
"Ya didn't see what they were doin' there, grasshopper. Only good thing I ever did as a part of Black Air."  
  
"Do y' think dat dis place is run by dem?" Remy asked.  
  
"Don't know," Pete said. "I'll make a call t'morrow." He stood abruptly and left the table. Kitty watched after him a few seconds before excusing herself and following.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Doug asked.  
  
"Guilt," Meggan, now in her main form, told them. "His guilt is coming off of him in waves. It's so strong..."  
  
At the blank looks from Doug, Amanda and Rogue Moira explained. "Wisdom was a part of an agency called Black Air..."  
  
Outside  
  
"Me da was always ashamed of me," Pete told Kitty hearing her come up behind him. "But me... I wanted t' make him proud. I wanted t' go int' Scotland Yard. T' be like him. He arranged for me application t' be declined." Kitty heard how pronounced his accent was and knew he was upset.  
  
"The day after I graduated from `igh school Black Air came t' me. They tol' me `at I'd be `elpin' people. Better then I could as a cop. So I went fer it. At first all I did was work against drug cartels. But then they saw how good I was an' `ad me do mercenary work, assassinations, stuff like `at. I started t' realize that things weren't bad when I saw that they never even attempted t' take out the big guns, the people runnin' things.  
  
"The last straw came when one of me mates called needin' `elp. I got there too late. It was at Dream Nails... they killed him. I looked around; found some things... then I blew the place sky high. A few weeks later the Scottish shrew and the kid were in London, some wanker from me ol' agency was after Moira for her research... or the recipe for her coffee as a torture device..." Kitty smiled at his weak attempt at humor.  
  
"I saved `em," he continued "They asked me t' come back and I saw me chance for... I don't know... redemption." He paused looking up at the stars. "Do you remember that night in Russia?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"The dream I had."  
  
"Yes," Kitty said remembering how Pete had awoken shaking and sweating, how he had looked so close to tears.  
  
"The dream I `ad... It was about Ronsaphan."  
  
"I've never heard of that."  
  
"`Ere's a reason fer `at." Kitty frowned slightly as his accent got even deeper. "It was me last mission." He sighed. "They had me, and the team I was with... It was a massacre, Kitty. They had us kill everyone, men, women, and God... even the children."  
  
"Pete-" Kitty couldn't go beyond that.  
  
"It was after that `at I found out about Culley and left." He saw the shock on her face and sighed. "I have t' go."  
  
"Wait-" He was gone before she could get any other words out.  
  
Inside  
  
"Then he came back with us," Rahne finished the story that Moira had begun.  
  
"And A have regretted `at decision since A made it," Moira said. "Go ahead into the living room, everyone, its Brian's turn to do the dishes."  
  
"I'll help you," Meggan offered shyly.  
  
"Sure," Brian said. The others walked into the living room just in time to see Pete going up the stairs. Kitty walked in a few seconds after.  
  
"Guys, did you see Pete?" she asked.  
  
"He went upstairs," Doug said. "He seemed kind of upset."  
  
"He just told me about his past," Kitty said.  
  
"Ronsaphan?" Rahne asked. Kitty nodded. "How did ye take it?"  
  
"He told me and... I was surprised."  
  
"That goes without saying," Rahne said.  
  
"He left before I could say anything."  
  
"Ye should talk to him," Rahne told her.  
  
"I know," Kitty said. "I'll see you guys later." She walked away.  
  
"Poor Kitty and Pete," Rahne said. "He doesn't open up to many people, if she doesn't handle this right he'll never believe she can accept it."  
  
"Ah just hope Kitty can move past this," Rogue said.  
  
"Enough brooding!" Amanda exclaimed.  
  
"Ja!" Kurt said nodding. "Kitty and Pete are doing enough of that for all of us." Kurt put in "Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me" and the group gathered around watching it. 


	11. Together

Author's Note- Ladies and gents, I have a question. I'm thinking about raising the rating to 'R' If I do will you keep reading. If any of you are bothered by that prospect, let me know, if you AREN'T bothered, let me know. Thanks.  
  
Other note- from here on anything marked with an * is from the comic. It just fit so perfectly that I had to use it.  
  
~*~  
  
Together  
  
~*~  
  
I'm here for the hard times  
  
The straight to your heart times  
  
When living ain't easy  
  
You can stand up against me  
  
And maybe rely on me  
  
And cry on me yeah  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
Upstairs  
  
Kitty phased into Pete's room not bothering to knock. He was sitting on his bed. She grabbed the bottle of Scotch he had gotten out and put it away. "`Ey!" Pete exclaimed.  
  
"Pete, you never gave me a chance to say anything," Kitty said gently.  
  
"`At's because I don't want t' `ear `bout how you can't be with a murderer."  
  
"Pete-"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes, Kitty. You can't even look directly at me right now."  
  
"You can't expect me to be able to, like, accept something like that that fast? I needed a few seconds." She knelt down so she could look in his eyes. "Listen up, Wisdom, just because I took a few seconds to accept something that major gives you no reason to question my acceptance of you." Not seeing the doubt in his eyes lessoning any Kitty decided to prove it. She got back to her feet and straddled his legs.  
  
"Kit, what are you doin'?"  
  
"Talk's cheep," she said simply and kissed him. Pete recovered quickly and returned the kiss for a few seconds. Sensing her inexperience in their kiss, he pulled away.  
  
"Congrats," he murmured huskily. "You've convinced me."  
  
"Good," she whispered back shakily.  
  
He smiled a little. "Ya know, luv, I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now."  
  
Kitty's eyes widened and she flushed warmly. "I... um..."  
  
Now he chuckled. "I ain't sayin' `at we should do somethin'. `Cept maybe this." His mouth swooped down on hers. Kitty tilted her head slightly at his coaxing. He ran his tongue over the outline of her lips but didn't receive a response.  
  
He nipped her bottom lip causing her to gasp sharply. Her gasp was lost though, by his lips. His tongue swept into her mouth tasting her. He felt Kitty tense in his arms before leaning closer and moving her own tongue against his. He ran his hands down her back before they rested on her denim-covered buttocks.  
  
He pulled her closer but she pulled away feeling the bulge in his slacks pressing against a very sensitive place. She regarded him with wide eyes and the realization hit him. "Shit, you're a virgin, aren't you?" Kitty blushed and looked down, it was all the answer he needed. He pulled her down for another quick kiss before regarding her seriously. "It's okay, luv."  
  
"But you stopped."  
  
"Look, I don't want you t' be with me just cause of what just happened."  
  
"It wouldn't be," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Plus, both of us are emotional right now. Trust me, grasshopper. Now would not be a good time. Still want t' t'morrow and I would be more `an happy t' oblige."  
  
"You really are a sweet guy," she smiled.  
  
He placed a finger to her lips smiling. "Shh... don't tell, you'll ruin me reputation, you will."  
  
Kitty giggled kissing him. "You're secret's safe with me." She cuddled closer no longer shy of the bulge that was still throbbing painfully in his slacks. Pete sighed knowing that he had to leave unless he wanted to be in pain for the next few hours.  
  
"Kit, I still need t' take a shower," he murmured. "Be right back." He lifted her onto her feet and left the room.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Rahne flushed warmly as Doug moved slightly closer, making room for the other two couples who were cuddling on either side of them. She blushed even more when Doug reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She tensed briefly before relaxing and leaning against him with a smile.  
  
Rogue was cuddled comfortably in Remy's arms, and Amanda sat on Kurt's lap as he wound his tail around her waist. Rahne suddenly felt as though she belonged in a way she never had in Bayville. Rogue and Kitty had accepted her as one of the girls instantly, something Amara, and even Jubilee had never done. Now here she was watching some stupid movie as one of the couples. Brian and Meggan came in just as the movie was beginning to end.  
  
"What are you guys watching?" he asked. Rogue told him.  
  
"Pull up a chair," Amanda said. Brian said down in the arm chair and Meggan sat down on the arm of the chair.  
  
"Ya know," Rogue said suddenly. "We have to get Betsy a guy."  
  
-You have to do no such thing,- Betsy told them telepathically. The entire group jumped.  
  
"Rahne," Doug said. "You want to, um, go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure," Rahne said hating herself for blushing again at that innocent invitation. Doug stood and got their coats going as far as to help Rahne into hers.  
  
"Out little Rahney is growin' up," Rogue said with mock-sadness.  
  
"Even de kid sees more action den Remy," the Cajun sighed although a smile was on his lips.  
  
"There's a good reason for that."  
  
"What's dat?"  
  
"Doug's skin isn't lethal."  
  
Remy's smile merely grew. "Chére, dere are many ways around dat," he murmured huskily in her ear. "Remy's creative. He already has several ways thought up. Want ta hear about `em?"  
  
"Brian," Meggan said. "Would you show me around?"  
  
"I'd love to," Brian said.  
  
"Ja," Kurt said. "Ve'll go too." Meggan just wanted to get away from the intense emotions coming from the couple. Kurt just didn't want to hear the intimate conversation between Remy and his foster sister.  
  
"Remy," Rogue said sofly. "Ah appreciate what you're tryin' ta do-"  
  
"But?"  
  
"But Ah've always wanted mah first tahme ta be..."  
  
"Ya want skin on skin, right, chére?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dat be understandable. Bon, we wait. Moira's still lookin' Remy be sure she'll find a way."  
  
"Ya really are a great guy."  
  
"Remy just know dat he's fallin' fer ya. Remy be de t'ief and dere you go stealin' mah heart.*"  
  
Outside  
  
Rahne and Doug sat watching the stars as they shone brightly. Doug saw her shiver and used the situation to move closer and wrap his arms around her waist. Rahne relaxed, leaning against him. She was surprised when he tilted her head up and lowered his own his lips catching hers chastely against his own. Rahne flushed her eyes widening with the simple thought: /my first kiss./ 


	12. Reminiscing

Author's Note- And up goes my rating. Thanks for letting me know what you wanted. Pure Kurmanda at the end of this chappie, the first of three planned lemon... I've never done much Kurmanda before, I hope I did okay.  
  
Second note-... Wow... 10 reviews one chappie. Thanks everyone!  
  
~*~  
  
Rogue Writer- There will be more Romyness, I promise. It's coming.  
  
Anything but ordinary3- Thanks for you imput on the R vs. PG-13 thing.  
  
MCB- Just for you look below ;)  
  
heroes for ghosts- I was hoping you hadn't stopped, just giving some encouragement to my fav author on ffn.  
  
GambitsRogue- Well, its most definitely R *now*... Glad you like.  
  
Skye- You know, I'm about ready to do that. I can't think of any way to get Warren over there.  
  
Lightspeed Suzuka- Don't worry, I'm not planning any character death... yet at least.  
  
ishandahalf- More cuteness ahead.  
  
elf-princess4-here you go.  
  
RahneMan- I might try to bring one or more of them in, I'm not sure yet, it's getting kind of hard to keep the characters I have together, but thanks for the idea  
  
~*~  
  
Reminiscing  
  
~*~  
  
I took some shots and fell from time to time  
  
Baby, you were there to pull me through  
  
We've been around the block a time or two  
  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
  
Ask me how we've come this far  
  
The answer's written in my eyes  
  
Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
  
I'm all about lovin' you  
  
I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby  
  
We've been to hell and back again  
  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
  
For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do  
  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
In Pete's room  
  
Pete came back and saw that Kitty was lounging on his bed holding Lockheed. "Wot's the rat doin' here?"  
  
"He knocked," Kitty said as Lockheed snuggled closer. Pete pulled out one of his cigarettes.  
  
"Ya know, Pryde-" Whatever Pete had been about to say was lost when Lockheed suddenly flew forward and grabbed the cigarette right out of Pete's mouth. "Wot the bloody `ell! Get back here ya flyin' aardvark!" Lockheed merely growled at him.  
  
"Lockheed!" Kitty scolded. "Bad dragon!" He crossed his arms in mid- flight and gave her a look as if to say: do I look like a dog? "Give the man back his cancer stick." Lockheed dropped the cigarette into Pete's waiting hand.  
  
Pete threw the door open. "New rule, no flyin' rats allowed in me room." Kitty giggled as Lockheed growled at him again and flew out. She stood and walked over to the door. "You don't have t' leave," he told her.  
  
"I'm going to, like, get some sleep," Kitty smiled. She stood on her tip- toes and kissed him. "Goodnight."  
  
"G'night, luv."  
  
The next afternoon  
  
By the time that Pete drug himself out of bed it was already afternoon. He poured himself a cup of coffee and slouched down in the chair. He went into the living room after finishing the awful cup of coffee and saw Kitty lying on the couch asleep. With a mischievous grin he knelt down beside her. He leaned over and kissed her softly feeling her respond, even in her sleep. He smiled down at her brushing a hand through her hair. "Kitty," he whispered. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Um... hi."  
  
"Mornin'."  
  
"Pete, it's one in the afternoon," she smiled.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Rahne, Doug, Rogue, Remy, Brian and Meggan are outside and Betsy is on the computer."  
  
"The witchdoctor?"  
  
"She's taking care of Carol."  
  
"How is Carol?"  
  
"Moira says she could wake up any day now."  
  
"Good." Pete suddenly grinned. "`Ey, this means `at we're all alone," he said in a low voice. Kitty blushed. "Gonna let me sit down, luv?"  
  
"Nope," Kitty smiled. He shrugged lifting her into his arms. He settled down on the couch holding her on his lap. "You have a comfy lap," she told him snuggling against him.  
  
"`Is is nice," Pete said. Kitty smiled laying her head on his chest. "Want t' go upstairs."  
  
"Pete!" Kitty exclaimed flushing.  
  
"Wot? Luv, I tol' ya last night. This stops when you want it t'."  
  
"Your room?"  
  
"Yeah, luv," he leaned over and kissed her softly. "But up there we'd `ave a bit of privacy. All alone, t'gether, like." He smiled at her. "Wot do ya say?"  
  
"I... don't know..."  
  
"Anytime ya think I'm movin' too fast or you want t' leave just tell me. I ain't gonna be bothered by `at, luv."  
  
"You won't?"  
  
"Luv, I'm not an idiot an' I ain't gonna force ya int' somethin' you ain't ready fer. Ya mean a lot more t' me than that."  
  
She smiled shyly. "I do?"  
  
"Hell yeah," he kissed her softly. Kitty smiled again and stood walking up the stairs. Kitty sat down on his bed watching him carefully as he came in after her. He shut his door and crossed over to his CD player where he put in a few CD's before programming them. He went back to her and flopped down next to her.  
  
Outside  
  
Remy was smoking a cigarette watching Rahne and Rogue as they sat on a rock talking animatedly. Amanda was sitting across from them on a fallen log with Meggan. "Ever get the feeling that we were being talked about?" Doug asked.  
  
Remy chuckled. "Feelin'? Non, Remy knows we're bein' talked about."  
  
"You don't know that as a fact, Gambit," Brian said shaking his head.  
  
Remy looked at him and shook his head. He glanced back to the girls who glanced in their direction before dissolving in giggles. "Just keep believin' dat, mon ami."  
  
"Herr LeBeau is right," Kurt admitted. "As much as it pains me to say zat. But I must wonder where Katzchen and Herr Wisdom are right now."  
  
Remy snickered. "Think, mon brave. De chat and Wisdom are both not here. What do ya t'ink dey're doin'?"  
  
Kurt's eyes widened almost comically. "Keety?" His foster sister was hard to deal with but Kitty too?  
  
Now Remy began laughing. "Are ya sayin' dat you an' de lovely Mademoiselle Stefton haven't...?"  
  
Kurt felt a slight smile tug at the edges of his mouth. "A gentlemen does not kiss and tell."  
  
"We're not asking for details on the kissing," Brian said allowing himself to fall into the locker room talk. Doug shook his head at the three men.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, girl, spill," Rogue said narrowing her eyes at Amanda.  
  
"He's your foster brother!" Amanda said.  
  
"I ain't askin' for positions, Stefton. I just want ta know when."  
  
"Okay. This is going to sound bad. The night of your birthday party."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, he was walking me home and one of Magneto's henchmen, Sabretooth is it?"  
  
"Big ugly hairy guy?" Rogue questioned.  
  
"Yeah, that was him. Anyhow, he threatens us... me mostly. He takes a swipe at me and knocks me backwards. Kurt runs to me..."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Amanda!" Kurt exclaimed. He reached her side and grabbed her hand teleporting them out of there. They ended up in a barn almost an mile away. "Liebling, are you okay?"  
  
"Kurt," Amanda asked softly.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"No," she whispered. "I think I'm okay."  
  
"You're sure."  
  
She smiled. "I'm fine, silly. I was just a little out of it for a second." Kurt suddenly reached out and crushed her to him.  
  
"Dank Gott," he murmured into her hair.  
  
"Kurt, are you okay?"  
  
"Ja, I just thought I might lose you."  
  
"I'm okay. Except that I'm losing oxygen."  
  
Kurt blushed, although his fur hid the worst of it. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be, fuzzy." She cuddled closer. "That scared me a little too."  
  
"I never told you, Amanda, how much you being so understanding about all of this has meant to me. I've never had a real girlfriend and to find one who vas human and still accepted and... cared about me."  
  
Amanda giggled. "Loved, Kurt, you can say it."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course. How could I not?"  
  
He smiled feeling shy suddenly. "I-I love you too." He leaned closer and kissed her. She was the one who blushed this time as she leaned further into his arms. The result had him falling backwards into the hay. They pulled away from each other surprised. "Oops."  
  
Amanda giggled again. "Kurt..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Have you ever... you know?"  
  
His eyes widened almost comically. "Well... I... nien."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
Now he raised an eyebrow. "Good?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I've never..."  
  
"Ah." They paused regarding each other.  
  
"Kurt, would you, um, turn off your image inducer?" He seemed slightly embarrassed as he reached out and turned it off. Amanda beamed up at him. "That's better." He smiled moving down for another kiss.  
  
"We should get back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Won't your parents get worried?"  
  
"No, my dad's working tonight so he's asleep and my mother's out of town."  
  
He grinned down at her. "You know, liebling, you keep talk like zat up and I'm going to think you're propositioning me."  
  
"And if I am?" She met his yellow eyes evenly and Kurt's narrowed slightly.  
  
"It's not nice to tease, miene liebe."  
  
"Maybe I wasn't." He lowered his head again, his mouth devouring hers. He allowed instinct to guide him as he nipped and licked her lips. Amanda opened her mouth to him allowing him to deepen the kiss. Their tongue's met and danced for a few moments as Kurt's hands grew restless and slid under her top.  
  
His palm found one breast and he began to massage it gently at first but then slightly harder, encouraged by each sound of pleasure she made against his lips. They pulled away panting for breath. Kurt's nimble fingers busied themselves undoing the buttons on her shirt then the clasp on her bra. A few moments later her breasts were exposed to him. He lowered his head and gently suckled one firm nipple. "Kurt," Amanda breathed.  
  
"I'm doing okay?"  
  
"Don't stop," she said causing him to chuckle. He switched sides having to pull away when Amanda tugged his own shirt over his head. She ran her hands up his chest causing what sounded suspiciously like a purr. The two stood in order to remove the rest of their clothes. Kurt suddenly swept her into his arms carrying her back to their makeshift bed in the hay.  
  
Relying on his knowledge from some movies the New Recruits had watched he began to kiss and lick his way down her body. He was pleased to hear Amanda gasp, and moan softly as he went from her lips, to her breasts, her bellybutton, then finally the juncture of her thighs. He breathed in deeply, loving the smell and sight of his lady. Amanda was simply watching him when she suddenly threw back her head and gasped feeling his tongue as it invaded her. Once he tasted that her juices had begun flowing he began his move back to her lips.  
  
"So weich," he murmured as he licked and suckled her beasts again.  
  
"Kurt, bitte," she murmured using one of the words she had learned from him. He finally reached her lips and kissed her deeply while positioning himself. He thrust into her in one swift motion. Her cry of pain was muffled when she buried her head in his fur.  
  
"Ich bin erbärmlich," he whispered. "I'm sorry, liebe."  
  
"I'm okay, keep going." He began to move within her as slowly as he could manage. He fought hard to hold himself back as he moved within her. He felt as though he had reached heaven at the feel of her wetness and heat surrounding him. His willpower was rewarded when he saw Amanda lose herself in her first orgasm. He finally let himself go and spent himself within her.  
  
"Dank," he murmured collapsing beside her.  
  
"Sie sind willkommen," she whispered back. "But I should be thanking you."  
  
"Zat was amazing, liebling."  
  
"It was," she agreed.  
  
Suddenly Kurt bolted up. "Verdammen sie es!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Ve didn't use protection."  
  
She giggled again. "Double insurance, fuzzy. My mother put me on the pill when we started to get serious."  
  
"Dank Gott!" he murmured relaxing again. "But ve should get you home."  
  
"And we will. Right now I just want you to hold me."  
  
"Zat would be my pleasure," Kurt smiled down at her. She moved back into his arms laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Present day  
  
"Now see, sugah, that is what Ah meant about what Ah didn't want to know," Rogue said wrinkling up her nose. Amanda blushed almost as red as Rahne was at the story.  
  
"I didn't mean to say that," she said.  
  
"Right," Rogue said now smiling. Meggan was fighting to hide her giggles.  
  
"Um... I'm going to go talk to Kurt," Amanda said her blush going even deeper.  
  
"We're just messin' with ya, sugah," Rogue laughed. "But yeah, let's get back to the men." Still giggling Meggan led the other girls to the guys.  
  
"What's so funny?" Brian asked the fey who just blushed and giggled some more.  
  
"Remy don' want ta know," Gambit said looking at the girls, Amanda, Rahne, and Meggan were flushing while Rogue was hiding an amused smirk.  
  
"You're right about that, swamp rat," Rogue said walking into his arms. Remy kissed the top of her hair holding her against his chest. 


	13. Avec Toi Toujours

Author's Note- Now we have the second lemon I'm planning, Romy. I'm sure you can guess what's coming up.  
  
~*~  
  
Ishandahalf- Here ya go.  
  
Heroes for Ghosts- I only work so fast because I'm neglecting my original work. I'm expecting my reviewers on fictionpress to take a hit out on me soon.  
  
RahneMan- Sorry, more lemon below, but if you don't want to read it just skip the end.  
  
Anything but ordinary3- Stroke of genius? You're making me blush:) Don't worry, Lockheed and Pete'll be fighting a lot more soon.  
  
Lupine Draconis- This soon enough?  
  
MCB- The only? Wow, that makes me feel special ;)  
  
GambitsRogue- I know, I'm still in awe that I wrote that. Hope you like the Romy below.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Avec Toi Toujours  
  
~*~  
  
When you feel like jumping,  
  
Just when your heart starts pumping  
  
When you're standing out on that ledge-staring over the edge  
  
I'll be there to talk you down,  
  
I'll be there before you hit the ground  
  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do  
  
Tonight's the night, I'm gonna prove it to you  
  
Do I have to break down, baby just to break through  
  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
"Great news!" Moira called rushing outside. "Carol just woke up!" Remy could feel Rogue tense in his arms and kissed her on the top of her head. The others followed Moira inside.  
  
"Chére?"  
  
"Should we go in?"  
  
"Oui," Remy said honestly. "If de femme is angry wit' toi it be best dat she sees ya now."  
  
Roguy sighed. "Lead on, swamp rat." The two walked inside almost running into Kitty and Pete.  
  
"Rogue, like, what's going on? Betsy just called us... what?" Remy and Rogue tried to hide their laughter. Rogue reached out and smoothed the brunette's hair for her and Remy smirked at Pete.  
  
"Remy don' t'ink dat shade fits you." Pete looked in the nearest mirror and cursed wiping at his mouth.  
  
Kitty flushed deeply. "Oops," she murmured.  
  
"Wot happened?" Pete asked after ridding himself of the last traces of Kitty's lipstick.  
  
"Carol's awake," Remy said.  
  
"`At where yer goin?" Pete asked.  
  
"Oui." The four started the walk downstairs. Pete led the way into the med-lab. Carol was talking to Betsy and Moira when they entered.  
  
"Rogue," Carol said her voice slightly chilled.  
  
"Ah'm sorry," Rogue said all the guilt the others had been attempting to get her over crashing back over her.  
  
"Carol," Pete said a warning in his voice. Carol looked at him and he nodded to Rogue and raised his eyebrow.  
  
She winced slightly at his look, know that this was Pete's polite way of saying: stop being a bitch. "Look, I know it wasn't your fault. I... I still can't stay here. For what it's worth though, I do forgive you." Rogue nodded gently and left with Remy following close behind. Kitty looked at Pete and he smiled down at her.  
  
"Go ahead, luv." She kissed him on the cheek before leaving to follow her friend. Pete watched her go before he turned to Carol and let himself smile slightly. "Glad t' see yer alright."  
  
"You love her," Carol said after the others also left.  
  
"Wot in the bloody `ell are ya talkin' `bout?!"  
  
"See, you just proved my point. Your accent gets a lot deeper when you're agitated."  
  
"Carol, you know me. I *don't* fall in love."  
  
"*Didn't*, Pete, now though..." she smiled at her ex-lover, "I can see the way you look at her."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Go find her and tell her," Carol grinned.  
  
"I ain't gonna tell `er anythin' `cause `ere's nothin' t' tell!" Carol only laughed as Pete walked out the door.  
  
Upstairs  
  
Kitty sat with Rogue as the Southern Belle watched more snow fell. "She was totally wrong," Kitty said. "I mean, she accepted your apology but she's the one who held on to *your* hand. It's not completely your fault." Kitty knew better then to tell her friend that it wasn't at all her fault.  
  
"Thanks, Kit," Rogue said. Remy came back into the room from his own carrying several DVD's.  
  
Kitty smiled slightly. "I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"You don't have ta go," Rogue told her friend.  
  
"It's cool," Kitty told her. She left.  
  
"You okay, chére?" Remy asked sticking in a movie.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said curling up next to him as he sat down on her bed. Remy reached into his pocket and pulled out a bulky bracelet.  
  
"Chére dis be fer y'," he said.  
  
"Um, Rem, I know it's the thought that counts..."  
  
He chuckled. "Have you ever seen any of the inhibition collars?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They negate a mutant's power for as long as they wear it. They can only be taken off by key dough. Dis has the same technology and you'll be able to remove it any time ya want."  
  
"So, if Ah wear this Ah can touch."  
  
He smiled. "Oui." She held out her arm and Remy placed the bracelet on. He then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Rogue sighed happily.  
  
"It works." She cuddled closer laying her head on his chest and taking off her gloves so she could hold his hand without any barrier. Remy, not one to pass up the opportunity of a young woman cuddled up with him held her tightly to his chest. They actually did watch the movie for thirty minutes before; unable to resist the temptation Remy tilted her head up and kissed her softly. Rogue's eyes went wide and she pulled away slightly.  
  
His red on black eyes bored into her green ones. She smiled up at him and leaned in kissing him slowly. Remy lifted her slightly so she was sitting astride his lap. He then deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into her mouth. Rogue moaned very softly moving her own tongue to move against his.  
  
Remy pulled away before lowering his head softly kissing his way down her neck. He moved back up now using his teeth and tongue, alternating between licking and biting. She moaned reaching out and taking his face into her hands and pulling her his head towards her kissing him softly. She laughed rolling her eyes before sliding his shirt off and unzipping his jeans then tugging on his boxers.  
  
"Are ya sure, `bout dis?" he asked.  
  
"I've never been surer."  
  
"'Surer'?" he grinned. "Remy needs ta go fer his wallet."  
  
"You don't," Rogue said smiling up at him. "Moira put all of us on the pill when we first got here. It's had enough time ta become active."  
  
"Good," Remy said. "`Cause Remy don' want anyt'ing between us." He slowly slipped her clothes off of her, tossing them behind her. Remy ran his hands lightly over her exposed skin. "Chére, you are so belle." He reached around her, finding the zipper and slowly slid it down pulling the garment off of her. "So damn beautiful," he murmured leaning down and taking one pert nipple, then the other into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around each one in turn in a lazy circular pattern.  
  
"Remy," she said her tone breathy. He moved back to her lips kissing her hungrily. He ran his hand over her bare stomach causing her to shiver. He slowly ran his hand lower, gently stroking her curls.  
  
"So soft." He went back to kissing her, exploring her mouth passionately. He slid one finger into her, then another. Soon she was writhing under him moving in time with his hand.  
  
"Remy," she said her voice almost a purr. She looked up at him catching her breath and trembling. She then sat up and pulled his boxers off of him. He stepped back to remove them the rest of the way himself. She looked down at his manhood then back up into his demonic eyes. "Um... Rem?"  
  
"Oui, petite?" he asked climbing over her.  
  
"Is it always that big?"  
  
He chuckled. "Remy knew there was a reason he loved ya." She looked confused but he just kissed her while positioning himself. "Are you ready?" She nodded. "Trust me, chére. Just let me lead."  
  
"Okay." He lowered himself slipping slowly into her. She gasped at the odd feeling.  
  
"Okay, dis is gonna hurt." Before she could respond he kissed her and thrust all the way through. She would have cried out but his mouth muffled any sound that she would have made so all she could do was whimper. He pulled away to looking into her eyes. He felt his heart break a little at the tears on her cheeks. "Je suis desolé, ma chére. I'm going to start again. D'accord?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
He kissed her softly. "Slip your legs around my waist." She obeyed. He slowly slid out before thrusting back in. He moved at a painfully slow pace.  
  
"Rem..."  
  
"What do you want?" he asked huskily.  
  
"Faster." He smiled and obliged her moving quicker, filling her completely.  
  
"God, chére, ya feel so good." He lowered his head kissing her as he moved within her tight passage. She moaned as he moved even quicker. She could feel a tension building in her body. A few more thrusts and she felt her body explode again. Remy could feel her tense around him and groaned as he allowed himself his own release.  
  
The two collapsed together both sweaty and breathing hard. "Wow," Rogue whispered.  
  
"Oui," Remy whispered.  
  
"Is it always that good?"  
  
"It has never been dat good fer Remy," he muttered pulling her closer and turning the TV off. "Ready fer a nap, ma chére?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue muttered tiredly.  
  
"Bon." He smiled a little. "Chére?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Je t'aime."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Y' heard me."  
  
"Ah... Ah love ya too, Rem." He smiled widely and kissed her. 


	14. Downstairs

Author's note- I'm getting so many reviews for this:) I'm glad every one's enjoying. Here's a nice smut free chapter.  
  
Second Note- Okay, guys, I need some help here. I cannot think of a SINGLE reason to get Warren over to Muir. If you have any ideas please tell me. Also, some one PLEASE tell me what Doug's power is. I can't remember.  
  
Third Note- the last chappie was set around a week from the one before it. Also, this is just a little interlude, since the others barely said anything last chappie. The beginning also sets up for the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Downstairs  
  
~*~  
  
I am young, but a fool  
  
I am stupid but I'm cool  
  
I am kind, but I'm weak  
  
I can turn the other cheek  
  
All I wanted was to find a friend again, again  
  
I just can't hide my monster side, my monster side  
  
I can't control the loss I feel, the loss I feel  
  
-Addict  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kitty walked out of the bedroom just in time to see Pete heading for his. "Hi," she said smiling up at him.  
  
"Hey, luv," he said opening his door and waving her inside. Kitty went in and sat down on his bed as he pushed play on his CD player. "So, where were we?"  
  
Kitty giggled and stretched out on his bed leaning back. "I believe I was here."  
  
Pete grinned and got onto the bed on top of her. "Yeah, it's all comin' back now. An' I was here, right?"  
  
"Mmm hmm," she said nodding encouragingly.  
  
"An' I believe I was doin' this," he murmured leaning down and kissing his way down her neck.  
  
"That's, like, pretty close," Kitty replied unsteadily.  
  
Downstairs  
  
"A'm so glad she's okay," Rahne gushed as she and Doug walked into the living room with Brian, Meggan, and Betsy. Meggan's eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"What?" Brian asked worried. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Meggan said giggling now.  
  
"What?" now she had every one's attention.  
  
"Well," the empath said slowly. "Kitty and Pete are... being Kitty and Pete." The others nodded having caught the pair making out more then once. "And Rogue and Remy have apparently found a way around her mutation."  
  
"What?!" Meggan winced at the stereoed response from the others.  
  
"You heard me," Meggan said. "Honestly, I'll never understand you people. Why would you ask me to repeat myself when you know perfectly well what I said?"  
  
"Because, luv, we're having a hard time believing it," Brian said shaking his head. He saw Meggan's eyes light up as she looked at him happily. "What?"  
  
"You called me 'luv'," she smiled.  
  
"I... erm..."  
  
"That's very articulate," Betsy laughed.  
  
"Come on," Rahne said uncomfortable with the conversation. They sat down on the couch.  
  
"Wow," Meggan whispered. Betsy, wondering why the other girl's eyes were so wide, opened up her own powers and received some very interesting thoughts from the two couples upstairs.  
  
"Wow," she whispered.  
  
"What?" Brian asked looking between them.  
  
"Nothing," the two said together.  
  
"Yes, and that really makes me believe you."  
  
"Guys," Rahne said. "It's not polite t' listen t' their thoughts."  
  
"I can't help it," Meggan said. "They're both projecting happiness, pleasure, and contentment so strongly that I can't block it."  
  
"Betsy?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Chill, furtop, I just want to know what had Meggan to riled up," Betsy said with a shrug.  
  
"Let's just watch some TV and try to ignore what's going on up there," Doug said.  
  
"I'll try," Meggan said sitting down next to Brian. They were watching the television when the cries of "Oh, Remy!" and "Mon Dieu" could be heard.  
  
Disturbed, Doug turned off the TV. "Right then, who's up for a walk?" All the other hands went up. "Great, let's get out of here." 


	15. Perfect

Author's Note: It's finally here ladies and gents. The Kete (I like that word so I'm ahem, *borrowing* it from heroes for ghosts) lemon.  
  
Second note: no songs at the beginning of this one due to the songs at throughout it. Those are as follows, in this order: "You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth" by Meatloaf, "Open All Night" by Bon Jovi, "Save the World" by Bon Jovi, "Couldn't Have said it Better" by Meatloaf, "Love Me Back to Life" by Bon Jovi, and last but not least "Thank You (for Loving Me)" by Bon Jovi.  
  
~*~  
  
Perfect  
  
~*~  
  
"You hold me so close that my knees go weak  
  
But my soul is flying high above the ground  
  
I'm trying to speak but no matter what I do  
  
I just can't seem to make any sound  
  
.  
  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
  
Oh- it must have been while you were kissing me  
  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
  
And I swear it's true  
  
I was just about to say I love you"  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty felt increasingly off balance as Pete kissed every inch of her exposed skin that he could reach. He could feel her trembling and, with great difficulty, pulled away. "You want t' stop, luv?"  
  
"I... I don't know."  
  
He moved off of her and regarded her seriously. "Talk t' me."  
  
"I want you... I really do. I'm just..."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Scared."  
  
"Listen, I tol' ya before, this stops when you want it to."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So tell me, you want t' stay? Well, you can stay either way." He shook his head. "Yer rubbin' off on me, luv. I'm rambling."  
  
"I do not ramble," she said poking him in the arm.  
  
He grinned. "Yes, you do."  
  
Poke. "I do not."  
  
"Do." He pinned her before she could poke him again and began to tickle her.  
  
"Pete!" Kitty cried out trying to squirm away.  
  
"Admit it." Instead she phased through him. "Hey, that's cheating!" He turned to regard her in her new spot across the room.  
  
She smiled at him. "And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Punish you," he said leering up at her.  
  
"Oh no!" Kitty cried out in mock horror. "Gasp."  
  
"Ya know, you could at least pretend t' be scared." She giggled walking back to him.  
  
"Sorry, Wisdom, but something about you just doesn't frighten me," she paused thoughtfully. "No wait, your eating patterns, those frighten me."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Thank you, I'm here all week." She paused to get back onto the bed, sitting beside him. He kissed her softly. "Pete?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I... I, like, know it's really soon, and everyone says I'm, like, too young to know anyhow, but I totally do know and I..."  
  
"And you don't ramble?" Pete teased.  
  
"I love you."  
  
His smile was gone replaced by a look of complete shock. "Wot?"  
  
"I... I love you, Pete."  
  
~*~  
  
"This is big time  
  
This is larger than life  
  
See the sparks fly when your standing by my side  
  
Every step, every move, everything I do  
  
Life is beautiful because of you  
  
.  
  
Every breathe that you give  
  
You are my sweet oxygen I breathe  
  
You made me fall away fast"  
  
~*~  
  
His mouth was immediately crushed to hers. Kitty gasped at the primal nature of this kiss as he immediately deepened it pulling her flush against him. He pulled away his eyes searching hers.  
  
"Did you mean that?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"God, Kitty, I love you too."  
  
"That's all I had to know. Make love to me, Pete."  
  
He smiled tenderly kissing her. "`At would be me pleasure, Miss Pryde." His mouth found hers again and he gently laid her down on the bed beginning to slowly undo her shirt slipping it off little by little allowing his hands to trail down her body after each button, but never touching her breasts. The shirt was finally removed and he pulled away as she set about to following his example.  
  
He chuckled seeing how much trouble she was having with his tie. "Before you choke me, luv," he loosened the tie so she could just lift it off of him. She gave him a soft kiss as a 'thank you' then began to undo the buttons on his shirt before tossing it off the bed. She ran her hands softly up his chest in gentle exploration before he stilled her hands reaching around her to undo her bra. He smiled seeing her breasts exposed to him for the first time.  
  
~*~  
  
"Give this heart a break  
  
I don't want to make the same mistake  
  
But it's too late  
  
I'll leave on the light  
  
These arms are open all night  
  
.  
  
I got your taste in the back of my mouth  
  
I want to reach in and pull it out  
  
And I'd be lying if I didn't say  
  
When you're this close, I'm afraid  
  
Of the way I'll feel if I touch your hair  
  
The way I'll miss you when you're not there  
  
And that I'll see you when I close my eyes  
  
It's too late, I've crossed that line  
  
.  
  
It breaks, it aches, it takes your breath away  
  
I'll still be around come closing time  
  
.  
  
Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you  
  
I try, try, try but I can only tell the truth"  
  
~*~  
  
"So damn beautiful," he told her.  
  
"They're small," she argued blushing.  
  
"They're perfect," he told her firmly. He lowered his head and his mouth found one nipple. He suckled the one relishing in the surprised, pleased moan that came from her at his attentions. He switched sides lavishing the other tenderly before gently tugging on it with his teeth. Kitty arched her back pushing herself firmly further into his mouth.  
  
She was barely aware of what his hands were doing as they undid the button to her jeans and slid down the fly. He had to pull away soon, though. Kitty cried out when he stopped. "Sorry, luv," he said but the grin on his face stated otherwise. "But if ya want t' keep goin' we `ave t' get rid o' these."  
  
He began to slowly drag the jeans down pausing only to remove her shoes and socks. Soon she was left in just her panties. Pete quickly divested himself of everything but his boxers. He climbed back over her and kissed her tenderly while one of his hands busied itself massaging each breast in turn and the other roved over her bare stomach. Kitty moaned into the kiss and he pulled away slipping her panties off in one sweep.  
  
~*~  
  
"I never went to college  
  
I don't have a degree  
  
Let's say I went to night school  
  
I learned all I know on the streets  
  
I wasn't born a rich man  
  
I ain't got no pedigree  
  
The sweat on this old collar  
  
That's my Ph.D.  
  
.  
  
It comes down to this  
  
I wouldn't exist  
  
Without you it ain't worth the grind  
  
I'd fight for one kiss  
  
On a night like this  
  
You make me feel I could fly, like  
  
.  
  
I could save the world  
  
Since the night your love saved me  
  
Maybe I can't save the world  
  
But as long as you believe  
  
Maybe I could save the world"  
  
~*~  
  
He then moved back up slowly kissing his way up her thigh. "Pete?"  
  
"Yes, luv?" he asked hoping that she wasn't going to ask to stop but determined to abide by that if that's what she wanted.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just trust me." He moved back up. "Spread you legs, Kit." Bemused she obeyed. He was amazed to see how wide she actually did that. "Damn girl, with yer flexibility we could do the whole Karma Sutra!"  
  
"Pete!" Kitty exclaimed blushing.  
  
He chuckled. "Right, luv. Back t' business."  
  
~*~  
  
"Little lady, I think there's something on your mind  
  
I've known you long enough to know  
  
The words are not that hard to find  
  
.  
  
The harder you try and the longer you go  
  
Well, there's nothing but love in those eyes any more  
  
You know what to say but you never know how  
  
You can keep your mouth shut because it doesn't really matter right now  
  
.  
  
I will guide you all the way  
  
Because I know exactly what you're trying to say  
  
.  
  
You have the right to remain silent  
  
I'll get the lights... you get that smile  
  
.  
  
And you said nothing at all  
  
Well, I couldn't have said it better myself  
  
Tonight the conversation takes the fall  
  
Just love me like you love nobody else"  
  
~*~  
  
His mouth found her opening and his tongue swept inside. Kitty had to fight to keep her thighs from clamping around him and holding him to her, especially when she felt his soft breath on her clit before he began to suck on it softly.  
  
She didn't have to though; Pete had no intentions of stopping. He kept at her until he felt her body tense and heard her cry out his name, very, very loud. Pete smirked to himself as he moved up over her. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a long kiss as soon as she got a hold of herself. He practically tore off his boxers before positioning himself. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"This will hurt," he cautioned. He slowly slid into her to give her a chance to adjust. Kitty held on tightly to his arms as he began to lower himself. Then he hit her hymen. Gritting his teeth he thrust all the way through. Kitty whimpered closing her eyes against the tears that were burning in them.  
  
~*~  
  
"When I lost my faith  
  
You found it and gave it back to me  
  
There's a new light on your halo; it took blind eyes to see  
  
.  
  
That I need you  
  
More than yesterday  
  
Yeah, I need you  
  
.  
  
Take me, touch me, hold me like you mean it  
  
Make me come alive  
  
Hurt me, heal me, come and make me feel it  
  
Rescue me tonight  
  
Love me back to life"  
  
~*~  
  
Pete nuzzled her cheek whispering to her until she relaxed in his arms. "You okay?"  
  
"I think so," she told him honestly. He groaned deeply as he began moving.  
  
"Oh, luv, you feel so good. you're so hot and tight," he moaned. She ran her nails up his back and he groaned again, moving slightly faster. She began moving with him, allowing him to go deeper as she neared her second orgasm.  
  
"Pete!" Kitty cried as she came, holding onto him. He soon followed crying out her name in pleasure. "Oh... wow," Kitty whispered.  
  
He chuckled. "Yes, wow."  
  
"Pete, that was... I never even imagined..."  
  
"Me either," he admitted and couldn't help but feel a little smug at her blatant shock and incredible happiness. "Hey, love you."  
  
Kitty smiled lifting her head to kiss him. "I love you too. Um, Pete?"  
  
"Yeah, luv?"  
  
"Could you move? I'm kind of losing feeling in my arm." Realizing that he was still lying over her Pete moved over pulling Kitty to lay on his chest. "It's almost time for dinner."  
  
"Eat later," he murmured already half asleep. "Sleep now."  
  
"Mmm... okay, this once." She snuggled up next to him. "Goodnight." Her only response was an incoherent mumble, which may or may not have been a 'goodnight.' Kitty smiled laying her head on his chest and allowing his steady heartbeat to lull her to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's hard for me to say the things  
  
I want to say sometimes  
  
There's no one here but you and me  
  
And that broken old street light  
  
Lock the doors  
  
We'll leave the world outside  
  
All I've got to give to you  
  
Are these five words when I  
  
.  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
For being my eyes  
  
When I couldn't see  
  
For parting my lips  
  
When I couldn't breathe  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
Thank you for loving me"  
  
~*~ 


	16. Morning After

Author's Note- Hey all, ten more reviews and I'll be at 100 for the first time *grins*. Well, more lemonyness below, both Romy and Kete. If you don't want to read that part skip to the bottom.  
  
Second note- Thanks for all the help with Doug's powers and how to bring Warren in. I'm probably going to use heroes for ghosts idea because it'll be the easiest, plus I have a few ideas to work with it. But still, many thanks to everyone else who came up with ideas.  
  
~*~  
  
Morning After  
  
~*~  
  
We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
  
Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans  
  
I feel like a better man  
  
Just being in the same room  
  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  
  
Too much to say  
  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
  
Insatiable the way I'm loving you  
  
Turn the lights down low  
  
Take it off  
  
Let me show  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn me on  
  
Never stop  
  
Wanna taste every drop  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
-Darren Hayes  
  
~*~  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and smiled happily. She had never believed that she would be able to touch and last night... "Mornin', chére," Remy said.  
  
"Mornin'," she whispered feeling a flush come over her at his gaze sweeping over her.  
  
"Y' feel alright?"  
  
She sat up and stretched her legs. "Still a little sore." He kissed her softly.  
  
"Je suis desolé."  
  
"Ya don't have ta be sorry, Remy. Trust me, last night was well worth any pain."  
  
He grinned. "Was it, now?"  
  
"Where'd ya get the bracelet?"  
  
"Well, Remy had some favors ta call in," he told her. "Derefore Remy just made a few calls and had it shipped here."  
  
"Why didn't ya tell meh?"  
  
"Didn' want ta get your hopes up, chére. If it didn't work Remy didn' want y' ta know. I waited until last because I was checking it out. I knew that if it didn't work and y' drained Remy dat you'd never forgive yourself or ever try again.  
  
"Rem?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ah love ya."  
  
"Je t'aime." He leaned forwards and kissed her. What he had meant to be a soft kiss quickly deepened and the two fell back onto her bed. Remy's hand immediately found her breast and caressed it reveling in her soft moans. His other hand drifted lower finding her center. Rogue's moans became increasingly louder with every stroke of his hand.  
  
"Remy," Rogue breathed.  
  
"Do ya want ta do dis now, chére? If you're still too sore..."  
  
"Ah'm fine, Rem. And if ya stop now Ah swear I'll kill ya."  
  
He chuckled. "As you wish, chérie." He moved over her and slowly slid into her. He started a slow steady rhythm until she began to keep up with him. He then began a faster one. His lips caught hers in a quick but thorough kiss as he moved within her. Suddenly Rogue tensed around him crying out his name loudly. He groaned her name softly as he allowed himself his own release. "Merde."  
  
"Ah'd agree with that," Rogue murmured.  
  
"Y' know, chére, Remy t'inks y' be addictive. A few more nights of you and Remy will never even *look* at another woman."  
  
Rogue laughed rolling her eyes. "Don't Ah wish."  
  
"Y' don' believe Remy?"  
  
"Ah just know you."  
  
"Apparently y' don'. Remy loves ya chére. And dat means somethin'."  
  
"Ah love ya too, sugah."  
  
"Good, den stop t'inkin' dat Remy's gonna leave ya ou dat Remy don' want ya."  
  
"Sorry... this is just hard ta get used ta."  
  
"Je sais," Remy nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her again. "Now, let's get a nap in before breakfast." He pulled her to him and the two dozed off together.  
  
Next door  
  
"Do you hear them?" Kitty asked giggling.  
  
"No respect for other people's sleeping patterns," Pete growled in mock- annoyance.  
  
"And I'm sure we were so much better."  
  
"Don't know what yer talkin' `bout, luv. I was quiet."  
  
"Oh, yeah right!"  
  
"Hey, Kitty?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember back in London?"  
  
"Yeah?" she asked confused.  
  
He grinned. "I'm cashing in that rain check." He got to his feet and walked around to pull her up. She winced. "Sorry, luv." He swept her into his arms. "Come on."  
  
He sat her down in the shower stall and started the water. Kitty leaned back against him as he stepped behind her. He got out the shampoo and began to lather up her hair. Kitty sighed happily closing her eyes and relaxing the feeling. He rinsed her hair before applying conditioner.  
  
"Yer turn," he murmured in her ear causing a pleasant shiver to go through her. She took the shampoo from him and stood on her tiptoes to wash his hair having to lean against him. She could feel that Pete was starting to become aroused as she finished with his hair and reached for the soap. She began to wash every inch of his body, except the one area that was aching for her touch. Her hand drifted down finding his manhood and washing that area very, very carefully. "God, Kitty..." She gently pushed him under the spray of water causing several loud curses from the unsuspecting Pete.  
  
She stepped back grinning impishly at him. "Your turn." He leered back at her as he took the soap from her. He slowly washed her arms and legs, dropping to his knees to make sure he got her feet. He moved on to her torso and back next before soaping up her breasts and then just massaging the soft mounds of flesh.  
  
He pulled her under the spray of water with him and kissed her. His tongue immediately swept inside of her mouth as he used his other hand to stimulate her. He gently pushed her against the wall of the shower stall. He paused suddenly. "Wait a sec, luv."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin' yer just probably still pretty sore. I don't want t' hurt ya by taking you like this." He lifted her up and carried back into the bedroom.  
  
"Pete, we're soaked!"  
  
"So?" He laid her down on the far right of the bed and climbed over her kissing her slowly as he began to slide into her. Kitty gasped at the unexpected contact. "Yer okay, luv?"  
  
"Fine," Kitty said having trouble breathing because he had begun again.  
  
"Love you," he murmured as he moved within her. This was the last coherent thought that either of them had as his movements became quicker and they were taken over by the sheer ecstasy of each other.  
  
"Pete!" Kitty cried out as she reached her climax shuddering around him.  
  
"... God... Kitty...," Pete groaned as he spilled himself within her. She looked up into his blue eyes now looking tired.  
  
"Okay, Wisdom, now the bed's, like, all wet."  
  
"Ah, `at's were yer wrong, Pryde," Pete grinned. He moved to the far left side. "See? Still dry."  
  
Kitty laughed shaking her head even as she moved closer to his side of the bed. "You're an odd man."  
  
"Yeah, but that's why ya love me. Now get yer arse over here, I'm gettin' cold all by meself." She rolled her eyes and cuddled up to him laying her head on his chest.  
  
Downstairs  
  
"I think they finally stopped!" Doug yelled relieved.  
  
"We really need soundproof rooms," Betsy mused.  
  
"Especially their rooms," Brian said.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, brother dear, but I plan on having a social life."  
  
"Bets, I didn't need to think about that."  
  
"Did I disturb you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She grinned brightly. "Good."  
  
"You have to give them props," Amanda said. The others turned to her. "This had been going on for almost thirty minutes. They have great stamina." She turned to Kurt and grinned. "But not as good as yours, fuzzy."  
  
"Bad thought!" Doug yelled.  
  
"Well, Doug, you have to admit, this has been an interesting vacation," Amanda smiled.  
  
Doug smiled back before turning a grin to Rahne. "That it has." Rahne flushed looking down.  
  
"I can't believe we have to leave so soon," Amanda sighed looking at Kurt.  
  
"Cheer up, liebchen. There's always summer vacation."  
  
"True," Amanda smiled. "And spring break. Are you going to come back too, Doug."  
  
"I might," Doug said still looking at the young weregirl to flushed even more still not looking up.  
  
"Awwe!" Betsy cried clasping her hands in front of her. "This is all just too cute!" If at all possible Rahne's blush got even deeper. The new couple was saved from more teasing when the other two couples were heard going down the stairs. 


	17. Shopping in London

Author's Note- Darn, one away from 100... *sighs* Oh well, after this one I should have over 100, *wipes away a tear* I'm so happy!  
  
~*~  
  
RahneMan- He'll be here for a little longer. And trust me, time's gonna fly in the time that he and Amanda are gone.  
  
Dark Dragon Fire Demon- Well, it wasn't very soon but here ya go.  
  
Anything but ordinary3- A medal, YAY!  
  
heroes for ghosts- Thanks for the contributation (I know it's not a word) Another author, I can't remember who commented that there must be some sort of aphrodisiac in the Muir drinking water.  
  
Lightspeed Suzuka- Glad ya found it funny. More Betsy straight ahead.  
  
elf-princess4- here ya go.  
  
ishandahalf- Yep, fluff with a tiny bit of plot tossed in for flavor, that seems to be my new recipe.  
  
GambitsRogue- as I told heroes for ghosts, it's not their fault, it's all in the drinking water... wait... maybe it's all in Moira's coffee... either way, here's the next chappie.  
  
marie lebeau- I also used part of your idea, I loved the romanticness (also not a word *oh well*) of it. Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shopping in London  
  
~*~  
  
Oh, once in your life you find someone  
  
Who will turn your world around  
  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
  
Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me  
  
Oh, there's lots that I could say  
  
But just hold me now  
  
'Cause our love will light the way  
  
-Bryan Adams  
  
~*~  
  
"Nice to see you join us," Betsy smirked.  
  
"Um, hi, guys," Kitty said trying to not blush at the knowing looks the others were sending them.  
  
"We too late for breakfast?" Remy asked sitting down.  
  
"We saved ye some," Rahne said nodding to the microwave where a plate of pancakes sat. Pete retrieved them before sitting next to Kitty to Lockheed's angry growl.  
  
"Oh, hey, I've been meaning to ask you guys," Betsy said. "I have some tickets to an art gallery in London tomorrow. Would any of you, except Remy like to come?"  
  
"Why not Remy?" the Cajun asked looking hurt.  
  
"No offense but I have a feeling that if you were there, surrounded by all of those things that you might take something," Betsy said.  
  
"I'll go," Kitty said.  
  
"Me too," Rogue said the others looked at the two girls surprised.  
  
"A'll go with ye," Rahne said.  
  
"Meggan, you have to come too, and you, Amanda," Betsy said. "We can make it a girl's day."  
  
"I take it that means we're not allowed to come?" Brian said.  
  
"I do need a ride t' London," Pete said. "Jardine has some information he said I should see."  
  
"You can ride with us," Betsy said. "But after that..."  
  
"Trust me, Bets, hangin' out with you birds as ya shop and look at some naked pictures ain't me idea of fun."  
  
"Let's all go," Brian said. "I'll show the guys around, then we can meet back at one of Pete's disgusting dives for dinner."  
  
"Ya keep insultin' me pubs, Braddock an' I swear-"  
  
"Boys," Betsy scolded she shook her head. "Honestly."  
  
"One thing totally sucks," Kitty said pouting.  
  
"Wot?" Pete asked.  
  
"Well, Brian and Betsy are rich, Remy's. Remy, Rahne gets money from Moira, Amanda and Doug have money from their parents too. The rest of us don't have anything."  
  
"That's not exactly true," Kurt said slowly.  
  
"What do you mean, fuzzy?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well, after Apocalypse, Mystique decided to back out of our lives a little but to show her 'love' she's been sending us money."  
  
"And Brian said that he'd buy me anything I wanted," Meggan announced happily.  
  
"Great, now it's just me," Kitty sighed. "That's so much better."  
  
"I don't believe I'm bloody doin' this," Pete muttered pulling out his wallet. He handed her something. Kitty looked down and a slow smile spread across her face. "Take care of it an' keep yer receipts." Any other stipulations Pete had been about to give were lost when suddenly Kitty jumped onto his lap, almost knocking the chair over, and kissed him happily.  
  
"All of that for a credit card," Doug said raising his eyebrows as the two barely came up for air after five minutes.  
  
"Guys!" Brian called. Kitty pulled away dazed. "Either get a room or knock it off."  
  
"I'm all for the first option," Pete said but Kitty slid off of his lap. He shot a glare at Brian.  
  
"I'll help you with the dishes," she offered Betsy and Rogue. Pete slipped on his trench coat and stepped outside for a cigarette. Remy followed him.  
  
"So," Betsy said her voice pleasant. "How was last night?"  
  
"Bets!" Kitty exclaimed flushing.  
  
"What?" she asked. "Hey, I have to live vicariously. Spill." A soft laugh behind them alerted them that Rahne and Meggan were still there too.  
  
"Yeah, come on," Meggan said. "Tell us everything."  
  
"We certainly heard enough," Betsy chuckled.  
  
"You could, like, hear us?" Kitty said mortified.  
  
"Loud and clear," Meggan confirmed.  
  
"It was amazin'," Rogue started as they began to do the dishes.  
  
The next morning  
  
"I just don't see why we `ave t' go so early," Pete complained.  
  
"You can sleep on the ride over," Kitty said. "We want to get some shopping in before we go to the gallery." A satisfied smile came over Pete's face as he remembered Kitty's 'thank you' the night before. They joined the others on the plane.  
  
"Ready?" Brian asked. Kitty joined him sitting in the co-pilot's seat. An hour later they touched down in London. "We meet at the pub at seven?"  
  
"Yeah," Betsy confirmed. "Ready?"  
  
"A day of shopping and an art museum," Kitty smiled. "I'm ready."  
  
"Why do I `ave the feelin' `at I'm gonna be bankrupt?" Pete asked out loud.  
  
"You're not the only one," Brian told him. The two groups split up.  
  
The girl's first stop, much to Rahne's embarrassment, was a lingerie shop. "Do we really have t' go in here?"  
  
"Sure we do, furtop," Rogue smirked. "If you want we could find somethin' for ya-"  
  
"That's alright," Rahne said blushing even more. "Ye donna have t' do that." The other four merely laughed dragging the weregirl inside. The others picked out something, finally talking Rahne into getting a silk nightgown, sexy but not showy.  
  
They moved on to another store talking happily. By the time that they made it to the gallery they were weighed down with bags, which the manager, after learning who Betsy was, allowed them to store in the front room. "Shall we split up?" Betsy asked. "That was everyone gets to see whatever they want to before we meet the guys."  
  
"That works," Kitty said. They went their separate ways. Betsy went to the Medieval art she was regarding a painting when a man stepped up beside her.  
  
"Beautiful," he said. Betsy looked up about to agree when she saw that the blonde's blue eyes were focused on her. She blushed and looked back at the painting. She moved on to the next painting surprised when he fell into step with her. They walked through the rest of the museum together. She found herself really liking him.  
  
"I have to go," he said checking his watch. "It was a pleasure meeting you." He bent to kiss her hand. He straightened and walked away. Betsy watched him go bemused. She looked down and something caught her eye. She knelt down and picked it up. In her hand was one perfect white feather. 


	18. The Pub and the Plan

Author's Note- 100 reviews! I'm so happy. If you could see me right now I'm doing a happy dance. Thanks for helping me get here everyone. And I'm happy you're all enjoying this so much.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
ishandahalf- Yep lots of fun, just not for poor Rahne.  
  
Skye- glad I made you happy.  
  
Lightspeed Suzuka- Yep, with Warren coming in and the other couples getting closer they'll definitely need soundproof rooms.  
  
Dark Dragon Fire Demon- of course it is... shh, don't tell.  
  
RahneMan- alas not much Rahne/Doug and hardly any Betsy/Warren in this chappie but I'll try to do more in the future.  
  
marie lebeau- your idea was super romantic, I had to use it:) I'm glad you've been enjoying this so much.  
  
Anything but ordinary3- Not just any girl but Valley-Girl Kitty Pryde, yep, he does need his head checked.  
  
heroes for ghosts- A little more Betsy/ Warren below but lots of Kete.  
  
~*~  
  
The Pub and the Plan  
  
~*~  
  
I am what I am  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I can't hide  
  
I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
I can't breathe  
  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
I won't leave  
  
I can't hide  
  
I cannot be  
  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
-Dido  
  
~*~  
  
At the pub  
  
The girls walked in weighed down with their bags. "I just know I'm gonna be bankrupt," Pete said as he spotted them.  
  
"Ditto," Brian said. The two shared a moment of mourning their good credit rates. The girls made their ways over sitting with their respective others, except Betsy who sat by herself (awwe...).  
  
"Tell me, luv, did you guys leave anything in the stores?" Pete asked as Kitty sat next to him.  
  
She just smiled and kissed him gently before leaning in and whispering: "Wait until you see what I bought." She sat back. He looked at her definitely intrigued. She smiled back taking a sip of his scotch. He grinned seeing her wrinkle up her nose at the taste. "How you drink that stuff I'll never know, Wisdom."  
  
"Have fun, chére?" Remy asked giving her a soft kiss.  
  
"Shoppin' with Kitty? Always fun," Rogue said dryly causing her friend to stick her tongue out at her. "What about you? Get everythin' taken care of?"  
  
"Oui," Remy smiled. "Yer stuck with Remy now, ma chérie."  
  
"Good, `cause if ya thought you were gonna get away from meh now..."  
  
"Never," Remy promised leaning in for another kiss.  
  
"Hi, Doug," Rahne said. She blushed when he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "How'd it go?"  
  
"Well, I can safely say I've seen all of London," he said. "I just don't see why we couldn't take a cab." She laughed moving her chair slightly closer so she could comfortably take his hand. The two smiled at each other.  
  
"Awwe!" the others exclaimed... except Pete who stared at everyone and wondered if it'd be too late to pretend that he didn't know them. Brian rolled his eyes lightly and called the waiter over.  
  
"Okay, fuzzy, I'm dying of curiosity here," Amanda said. "Why don't you have your inducer on?"  
  
"It vas so cool!" Kurt exclaimed happily. "I tripped and it broke."  
  
"And that's cool?" Rogue inquired flatly tuning in on the conversation.  
  
"No, the cool part is vhat happened afterwards," Kurt said.  
  
"What happened?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Kurt exclaimed. The others stared at him.  
  
"Right," Pete said. "That makes perfect sense."  
  
"I meant that they didn't freak out," Kurt explained. "I got a few odd stares but no one screamed or acted like I vas a demon." He smiled brightly. "You don't know how nice that vas."  
  
Amanda smiled back at him and kissed him, happy for her boyfriend. "That's great, fuzzy."  
  
"Thanks t' the almighty Captain Britain `ere, the public is fine with seein' all sorts o' strange things," Pete said. Kitty elbowed him hard. "Ow! Damn it, I'm gonna have a bruise there!"  
  
"Good," Kitty said crossing her arms. Pete winced realizing his mistake and the fact that if he didn't backtrack really quickly that he'd be sleeping on the couch for a week.  
  
"Um... not that you're strange or anythin'," he said quickly. "Just that the people might think... not that they should-"  
  
"Relax, Herr Wisdom," Kurt laughed. "I know I look... odd."  
  
"Right," Pete said relieved. He looked at Kitty who was giggling after watching him floundering and rambling. "I'm glad one of us is amused."  
  
Still laughing she kissed him softly. "Sorry, you just, like, look so cute when you're all flustered like that." Pete shook his head leaning in and initiating a much longer kiss. When they broke apart Kitty's eyes were dazed and there was a slight flush on her face.  
  
"Love you," he whispered in her ear. Kitty smiled at him and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Gag meh," Rogue said causing Kitty to stick her tongue out at her again. "You dazzle meh with your maturity," Rogue said dryly.  
  
"I try," Kitty smiled taking another sip of Pete's scotch. "Ugh." He chuckled wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Their food and drinks arrived soon and the group ate and talked amiably.  
  
"Let's get going," Brian said after they finished. Pete had to carry Kitty's bags and half-support her due to the drinks she had taken of his scotch.  
  
"Great, get de chat drunk," Remy said as they got onto the plane.  
  
"Hey," Pete protested. "She took me liquor." He helped Kitty onto the plane. She cuddled up on his lap as Brian took off.  
  
"I love him," she told Rogue who was sitting with Remy watching the other two amused. "He's a wonderful guy and he's all warm too. All of him."  
  
"Kitty, luv, please shut up," Pete pleaded seeing how this could get really embarrassing.  
  
"I was just-" to cut her off he kissed her.  
  
"Those two never stop!" Brian exclaimed.  
  
"I think it's sweet," Meggan smiled. Brian looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"If you say so, Meggan." Meggan moved up to the co-pilot seat. Betsy stared outside feeling incredibly lonely. Here were all of these couples and she was the odd woman out. She took out the feather staring down at it thoughtfully.  
  
Two days later  
  
Kitty and Rogue walked into the living room seeing Betsy sitting on the couch staring intently at a feather. "Should we, like, leave you two alone?" Kitty smiled.  
  
"Morning," Betsy said.  
  
"So, what's up?" Kitty asked as she and Rogue flopped down on either side of her.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"`Bout the guy?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Huh? What guy?"  
  
Rogue smiled. "The guy you've been moonin' over for the past few days."  
  
"Which leads me to a question," Kitty said. "Why were we not told about him?" Betsy rolled her eyes and told them about how she had met the man.  
  
"Wait," Rogue said. "Tall, handsome, blond hair and blue eyes, and when he left you found a feather in his place?"  
  
"Yes," Betsy said.  
  
"And he was an American in the UK?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Rogue turned to Kitty. "Warren."  
  
"Totally," Kitty agreed.  
  
"Warren?" Betsy asked. "You mean you know him?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said. "Ah met him in New York. He's a mutant too."  
  
"Really?" Betsy asked excitedly. "He is?"  
  
"Yeah, want meh ta get in contact with him?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Do it," Kitty told Rogue. "It'll be payback for you meddling in my love life." Betsy looked at her confused. "Russia," the Valley Girl said with a smile. "I know you guys had something to do with me being asked to go along with Pete."  
  
"Hey, the sexual tension was just way too thick," the other girl smiled. "And it worked."  
  
"It did," Kitty smiled thinking about her new lover who was still upstairs asleep.  
  
"Ah'll call him," Rogue said. "Let him know that Moira needs some help."  
  
"What kind?" Kitty asked.  
  
"He's a pilot," Rogue shrugged. "Ah'll tell him that she needs some files from Mr. McCoy."  
  
"What are ye three up tae?" Moira asked coming in.  
  
"We have a question," Rogue said.  
  
"Yes?" Moira asked.  
  
"Is there anything that you need from Hank?"  
  
Moira looked between the three suspiciously. "Actually yes, he's going tae send a couple things over that he thought I should take a look at."  
  
"That's perfect," Rogue smiled. "I'll be right back." 


	19. The Arrival and Dress Up

Author's Note- Hey all, this is sort of an 'I'm sorry.' See we're moving, I'm not going to have internet access for over two weeks. I'm going to be journeying into Hell, no internet and no cable. My only solace, my laptop. *Sigh* Well, here you guys go, the last chappie for about two weeks. Enjoy.  
  
Second Note- Also, to make up for this I'm putting in another Kete lemon ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Arrival and Dress Up  
  
~*~  
  
Sometimes I wonder  
  
How I'd ever make it through  
  
Through this world without having you  
  
I just wouldn't have a clue  
  
Sometimes it seems like this world's closing in on me  
  
And there's no way of breaking free  
  
Then I see you reach out for me, oh  
  
Sometimes I wanna give up  
  
Wanna give in  
  
Wanna quit the fight  
  
Then one look at you baby  
  
Can make everything alright  
  
-Uncle Sam  
  
~*~  
  
"He's here!" Rogue called happily. The others walked out to meet Warren as he got off the plane. "Hey, sugah." She hugged him lightly before turning to the others. "You know Kitty and Kurt." The two smiled at him and waved. "This is mah... boyfriend, Remy Lebeau." Remy shook Warren's hand.  
  
Rogue took a breath before continuing the introductions. "That's Kitty's beau, Pete Wisdom." Pete nodded from his spot across the room. "This is Doug Ramsey and Rahne Sinclair. And that's Kurt's girlfriend Amanda Stefton." The Braddocks and Meggan were the last out. "That's Brian Braddock and Meggan, and this is Betsy Braddock."  
  
"We've met," Warren said his lips curling up in a smile. "It's nice to finally learn your name Miss Braddock."  
  
"Likewise, Mr. Worthington," Betsy smiled.  
  
"Warren," Moira said coming forward to take the envelope. "Hank said that you'd be stayin' with us for a while."  
  
"A week," Warren clarified. "So you can look over the files and send back anything you don't need."  
  
"Very well, you can bunk with... Pete."  
  
"No bloody way in Hell, ya Scottish harridan," Pete growled. "I'm the oldest o' this lot and I've been here the longest. That's me room."  
  
"Moira," Betsy said. "If Pete and Kitty don't have his room they may start to get... *creative*." Moira's eyes widened at that.  
  
"Good point, lass. Warren, you can bunk with Brian."  
  
"Fine with me," Brian shrugged.  
  
"Betsy!" Kitty exclaimed blushing deeply and glaring at the telepath.  
  
"What?" Betsy asked innocently. "You should thank me." Ha, she sent to the Valley-Girl giving her the mental impression of sticking her tongue out at her. Kitty glared at her friend again.  
  
"Let's get inside," Rogue said. "It's freezin' out here." The others followed her into the house. They all walked in the living room and sat down as Moira walked down the stairs to start looking over the files. After dinner the others drifted off together leaving Warren and Betsy alone.  
  
"I have the strangest feeling that this was planned," Warren said dryly.  
  
"Really?" Betsy asked. "I know this was planned. So, Mr. Worthington, tell me about yourself."  
  
"What would you like to know?"  
  
"Any thing. We just met, so tell me anything."  
  
He smiled. "Well, you asked." He told her briefly about his life in America. Betsy quickly learned that they had a lot in common, both being brought up in rich families. She had just told him about her own life when he stood. "I hope you won't take this badly but I'm exhausted. Show me to my room?"  
  
"I'd love to." He grabbed his bag and allowed her to lead him up the stairs. She stopped at a room. "Here you are."  
  
"I'm not trying to be forward but I've been wanting to do this for days," Warren said and lowered his head quickly kissing her. He smiled as he pulled away and walked into his room. Betsy gently touched her lips before smiling brightly herself.  
  
Outside  
  
Pete leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette and watching the stars. "See anything interesting?" Kitty asked approaching. Out of instinct Pete took off his coat and slipped it over her shoulders pulling her to him.  
  
"Now I do," he grinned kissing her.  
  
"Trying to flatter me, Wisdom?"  
  
"Never." He put out his cigarette. "Where were ya?"  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
He cocked his head to one side; she had been gone for fifteen minutes. "Doin' what?" She crossed her arms raising an eyebrow. "I see that you did yer hair an' everything but I know you, grasshopper, that just takes five minutes." Her speed getting ready had always surprised Pete who was used to waiting for hours for women half as beautiful as his Kitty to get ready.  
  
She smiled up at him and leaned in to kiss him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"That would be why I asked." Still smiling she leaned the entire length of her body against his before kissing him and wriggling out of his arms. Pete followed her clearly confused. Kitty had never acted this bold before, he had to admit, it was a side he could learn to like from his lady. She walked into the room they basically now shared and shut the door after he was inside.  
  
He immediately stripped down to his boxers surprised when she didn't join him on the bed. Instead she walked to the radio and knelt down programming the CD player. He stretched out on the bed content to let her lead. The singer he recognized as Bon Jovi, one of the few bands he had convinced her to try. The song was "All About Lovin' You."  
  
~*~  
  
"Mistakes you know I've made a few  
  
I took some shots and fell from time to time  
  
Baby, you were there to pull me through  
  
We've been around the block a time or two  
  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
  
Ask me how we've come this far  
  
The answer's written in my eyes"  
  
~*~  
  
He smiled at her choice watching her as she began to unbutton her shirt approaching. When he saw the camisole underneath he raised his eyebrows. She let the shirt slide off her shoulders revealing the silk and lacey lingerie underneath. Pete's eyes widened as she slowly took her in. "God, luv, ya look amazin'." She blushed going to him and straddling his legs. "So this is what took you so long."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Time *very* well spent." He ran his hands up her sides delighting in the feel of the silk.  
  
"This is what I got at the store," she murmured softly rubbing herself against his growing erection.  
  
"Is it?" he asked trying to keep his mind on what she was saying and off of his urge to toss her to the bed and have her now.  
  
~*~  
  
"Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
  
I'm all about lovin' you"  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, Wisdom?" Kitty asked with a smile.  
  
He frowned in confusion. "Well wot?"  
  
"Are you going to help me remove this or what?" A grin split his face and he reached around undoing the zipper. He slowly peeled the fabric off; soon she was before him in all her glory.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She smiled tenderly. "I love you too, you stupid git." He smiled back.  
  
"I'm all yours, luv." She smiled down at him and grabbed his boxers simply phasing them off of him. She moved so she was straddling him but obviously was a little lost after that. She blushed embarrassed and frustrated when she couldn't figure out how to continue. "Kit, relax," Pete murmured.  
  
~*~  
  
"I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby  
  
We've been to hell and back again  
  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
  
For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do  
  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way"  
  
~*~  
  
He gripped her hips positioning her over him. She leaned down kissing him as she moved down on him. Both cried out at their joining. She began to move on him slowly until she reached a position that caused her to cry out with every move. She suddenly cried out tensing around him. Pete groaned allowing that moment to initiate his own release.  
  
~*~  
  
"Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
  
I'm all about lovin' you"  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn," Pete muttered as she collapsed over him. He ran his hand lightly up and down her back as she caught her own breath.  
  
"Wow," Kitty said moving slightly over.  
  
"Yes, wow works too." She yawned cuddling up on his chest.  
  
~*~  
  
"You can take this world away  
  
You're everything I am  
  
Just read the lines upon my face  
  
I'm all about lovin' you"  
  
~*~  
  
"If this is the result in lingerie I'll have t' take ya t' a couple stores in London next time we're there," Pete murmured running a hand through her hair.  
  
She blushed. "So I did okay?"  
  
"Ya did magnificent."  
  
She smiled at him. "I love you, Pete."  
  
"Love ya too, Kit. Now, give me a kiss." She giggled moving up to kiss him slowly. He broke the kiss and pulled her tighter to him. "G'night."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
~*~  
  
"Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
  
I'm all about lovin' you  
  
All about lovin' you"  
  
~*~ 


	20. A Visit

Author's Note- Back in our own little home. Which is great `cause I was getting cabin fever, and Internet withdraw. As I said before anything marked with a * is from the comic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Visit  
  
~*~  
  
You'll be my survival  
  
You're my living proof  
  
My love is alive  
  
Not dead  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with trapping of love  
  
I'll be captivated  
  
I'll hang from your lips  
  
-Edwin McCain  
  
~*~  
  
Pete was outside getting out a cigarette when his pack was suddenly grabbed from his hand. He turned and saw Lockheed as the dragon flew over the ocean and dropped the pack. "If I could fly you little purple aardvark, you'd be dead."  
  
"I `ate yoo."  
  
Pete blinked startled. "Pardon?"  
  
"I `ate yoo, smelly."  
  
"Okay, I did hear that. You can talk?"  
  
"Of course I can talk. Better than yoo."  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone else?"  
  
"No reason to. Yoo hurt Kit, smelly, and I kill yoo."  
  
The next day  
  
Pete sighed as Kitty touched the plane down. "Tell me one thing, luv."  
  
"What?" she asked shutting everything off.  
  
"Why did we have to take him?"  
  
Kitty smiled cuddling Lockheed closer. "He wanted to come, I could tell."  
  
Pete snorted. "No, he wants to kill me, burn my clothes and hide my cigarettes. He told me."*  
  
Kitty looked at Pete raising her eyebrows. "Um, Pete, Lockheed can't talk."  
  
"He can!" Pete exclaimed. "I tol' ya that last night."  
  
"If he could talk why would you be the only one he talks to?"  
  
"Because the blasted rat wants t' drive me crazy."  
  
"Right." She looked down at Lockheed as she spoke next. "The bad man lost his mind."  
  
"I ain't crazy!" Pete exclaimed. "He can talk, he can! I'll prove it too."  
  
"Okay, Pete." They walked up to the Institute. "I totally don't want to go in here."  
  
"Ya want me t' go in by myself?" he offered.  
  
"No," Kitty said. "I, like, need to face them." She reached up and knocked. Jean answered the door.  
  
"Kitty," she said surprised. "I thought Warren was bringing the papers back."  
  
"He's going to stay a few more days," Kitty shrugged. "Pete and I totally had nothing better to do so we, like, decided to come instead."  
  
"Well, come inside," Jean said. "The professor, Scott, and Ororo are out of town for a few days, but Logan and Hank are still here." They walked inside. "I have class but it was great seeing you." Jean quickly hugged the younger girl before walking away.  
  
"Half-pint!" a man called. Kitty turned her face breaking out in a huge grin. She ran to the man and hugged him.  
  
"I missed you," she said stepping away.  
  
"The place isn't the same without the three of you," Logan said. He looked past her. "Who're they?"  
  
"This is Lockheed," Kitty said as the dragon perched on her shoulder. "And that's Pete, my boyfriend."  
  
"Katherine," Hank said approaching. Kitty went to him and hugged him also, but Pete noticed that it wasn't with as much ease or warmth as she had hugged the other man.  
  
"I have some files for you," she told him.  
  
"Wonderful," Hank said. "Follow me, I have a few things for Moira as well."  
  
"Okay," Kitty said. "Be right back, Mr. Logan." She blew a kiss to Pete before following Hank to the Med-lab.  
  
"*Mr.* Logan?" Pete asked with a smirk.  
  
"Bite me, runt," Logan growled.  
  
"No thanks, mate," Pete smiled.  
  
"How'd this happen?" Logan inquired motioning to where Kitty had disappeared.  
  
"Hell if I know," Pete said. "One day we're at each others throats, the next..."  
  
"You're at more important body parts."  
  
"Got any scotch?"  
  
"Some things never change," Logan muttered. "This is a school, Wisdom."  
  
"I know you, Logan, it may be hidden but you have to have some liquor in here."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. "Follow me." The two walked into the kitchen where Logan got out a key and opened a closet. Inside he opened the wall where another refrigerator sat. He then got out a bottle of scotch and a bottle of whisky. Pete got two glasses and the two sat down one seat between them and poured a glass of their respective drinks.  
  
"The good stuff," Pete sighed happily. Almost seeming in sync with each other Pete got out a cigarette and Logan pulled out one of his cigars. They both lit up.  
  
"So, how'd you two meet?" Logan asked.  
  
"I was stayin' with the mad witchdoctor," Pete told him. "She showed up."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"We fought," Pete said.  
  
"Why?" Logan asked.  
  
"He was a complete boor," Kitty said lightly coming in and sitting between the two men. "He was totally rude."  
  
"She was an annoying airhead," Pete shot back.  
  
She elbowed him. "'Airhead'?"  
  
"Wot?"  
  
"What changed?" Logan asked looking between them.  
  
The two exchanged glances. "I don't know," Kitty admitted.  
  
"She finally admitted that she wanted me," Pete said causing her to slap him again.  
  
"I guess he stopped being a jerk," Kitty shrugged.  
  
"The kids are home," Logan said standing. "Be right back."  
  
"What changed for you?" Kitty asked looking at Pete curiously.  
  
"Nothing," Pete said. "I wanted you since I saw you."  
  
"You sure didn't show it."  
  
"O' course I didn't. You were eight years younger than me, beautiful and good, everything a guy like me didn't deserve."  
  
"Deserved or not, you have me," Kitty said leaning into him slightly. "And I'm never letting you go."  
  
"Love you," he murmured.  
  
"I love you too," she smiled kissing him lightly. 


	21. Training and Coffee

Author's note- To get this part remember Moira MacTaggart is NOT a mutant, she was the first human to get the Legacy virus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Training and Coffee  
  
~*~  
  
I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble  
  
We never could have come this far  
  
I took the good times; I'll take the bad times  
  
I'll take you just the way you are  
  
-Billy Joel  
  
~*~  
  
Logan came back in just in time to see the two kiss. "I interuptin'."  
  
"Of course not," Kitty smiled.  
  
"Yes," Pete said at the same time. Kitty stroked Lockheed's head as the small dragon flew to her side and perched beside her. She shot Pete a look but he merely grinned at her.  
  
"So, half-pint," Logan said. "You've still been trainin', right?"  
  
Kitty smiled at her mentor. "Everyday."  
  
"She wakes me up in the mornin's," Pete growled good-naturedly.  
  
"Oh, please," Kitty said rolling her eyes. "You go right back to sleep."  
  
"Yeah, but it ain't the same without you," he grinned.  
  
"I want to see if you've been slackin' off," Logan said.  
  
"Danger room sessions?" Kitty asked in mock horror. "I thought that me getting out of here would have stopped those."  
  
"No, half-pint," Logan said. "One-on-one."  
  
She winced. "I think I'd, like, rather have the danger room sessions." He laughed and stood up with a sigh she followed him into the other room. Pete and Lockheed followed them.  
  
"Do you want pads?" he asked getting out a staff.  
  
"No thanks," she said getting one for herself. Remy had taught Rogue and her how to fight with a staff, expanding upon what Logan had taught them so she was fairly good at it. She twirled the staff expertly.  
  
"Don't show off, half-pint," he growled.  
  
"As you wish, Wolvie." He swung and she ducked before raising her staff to defect the next blow.  
  
"Not bad. No phasing."  
  
"No claws," she smiled. He rolled his eyes and struck again. She blocked and countered his move. They continued like this for quite some time with Pete watching his girlfriend holding her own against Wolverine, proudly. That was until he went for a cigarette and Lockheed once again stole his pack.  
  
"Get back here you bleedin' flying rat!" Pete yelled chasing after the dragon. Kitty and Logan looked after him then back at each other.  
  
"This happens all the time," Kitty sighed causing Logan to burst into laughter.  
  
"He treat you well?" Logan asked taking her staff and getting out the pads.  
  
"He's wonderful," Kitty said seriously. "I love him, Logan, I really do."  
  
"Good, I'd have ta have to tear my old friend apart." She put on the pads and they faced each other. "Rules are as they always were, loser buys dinner."  
  
She smiled. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'll decide later," he smirked. They trained for thirty minutes until Logan won. "Not bad, half-pint, yer gettin' better."  
  
"I've missed this," Kitty confessed. "You know, training with you."  
  
"Me too, kid," Logan said with a rare smile.  
  
Pete came back looking ticked. "I'm going to kill that purple aardvark. Ready to go, Pryde?"  
  
"I can take a raincheck on dinner," Logan said.  
  
Kitty went to her mentor and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much, we all have."  
  
"Maybe I'll come up," Logan offered. She smiled brightly at that idea. She and Pete went out to the plane, Lockheed trailing behind them holding the empty wrapper to Pete's cigarette pack and chuckling evilly.  
  
In Scotland  
  
Kitty took the plane down just in time for breakfast. The two sat down with the group sat down and Pete grabbed himself a cup of coffee. He took a drink and almost spit it back out. "Wot in the bloody `ell?!" he exclaimed. "Someone tryin' t' kill meh? It ain't nice t' mess with a man's coffee? Which o' you wankers is responsible for this travesty?!" The others looked at Pete shocked at his outburst, and then turned to Moira who was cackling. "You!"  
  
"Don' ye like the coffee, ye Sassenach?" Moira laughed.  
  
"Who let the harradin make the bleedin' coffee?"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Pete, it, like, can't be that bad."  
  
"So you say, luv, you didn't have to taste it."  
  
Moira glared at Pete. "It's not my fault if the English are too weak to stand good Scottish coffee."  
  
"Weak?" Pete demanded. "Show me one other person who can drink it." Moira smirked and took a deep drink. "I knew it!"  
  
"Knew vhat?" Kurt asked despite himself.  
  
"She's not human, she can't be."  
  
"Pete," Kitty said trying to dispel the growing argument.  
  
"Don' say that to my mum!" Rahne yelled at the Englishman.  
  
"Just statin' the truth, furtop."  
  
"Don't get upset, lassie," Moira said. "Wisdom is just suffering from the effects of good coffee on his weak English body."  
  
"Now you're callin' me weak?" Pete demanded.  
  
"Aye," Moira said with a nod.  
  
"Pete," Kitty said taking her lovers hand. "I think you need a cigarette." She drug him away from the table. Moira, her battle with her favorite adversary over, retreated to her bedroom.  
  
"Dat was... different..." Remy said slowly.  
  
"Yes," Warren agreed. "Does that happen often?"  
  
"Yes," Betsy said.  
  
"Especially when my mum makes the coffee," Rahne said.  
  
"You'd think Wisdom would learn," Brian said. The others merely laughed at that.  
  
"I'm afraid that I have some very bad news," Kurt said. He took Amanda's hand in his own. "Meine liebe and Herr Ramsey are going to be leaving in two days." Rahne sighed which caused Doug to reach out and take her hand.  
  
"And Doug and I have good news," Amanda smiled.  
  
"See, I'm a mutant," Doug said. "I've talked to my parents, they were going to send me to the institute but I told them about this place and they said I could stay here, to get control and everything."  
  
"You're a mutant?" Rahne asked surprised.  
  
"What be yer power?" Remy asked.  
  
"Let's just say that all those times that you and Rogue were whispering in French that I understood everything."  
  
"Merde," Remy murmured remembering some of the things he had said to Rogue. Rogue was remembering them too and blushed deeply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note- Yes, I'm afraid that unless I can come up with a good reason (hint, please help me with one) Amanda will be leaving for a couple months. 


	22. Good News I Guess and an Enemy

Author's Note- No, the story isn't dead. See I have a whole new chappie up. Honestly, I was so busy with Change of Address, Bombshell V.2, and Gaining Wisdom that I completely forgot about this one, sorry everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to Lightspeed Suzuka, Shadowed Tigress, and The Uncanny R-Man, whose idea I used below.  
  
Dark Dragon Fire Demon- Good idea, I may actually use the storm thing later, I have a plan for that.  
  
Lightspeed Suzuka- I'm beginning to see a problem with writing so many stories at the same time...  
  
Shadowed Tigress- Yeah, I guess that's why so many people want to pair them together in Evo. Hey, I'm pretty proud, almost 150 reviews, I have NEVER had that many.  
  
GambitsRogue- I'm probably not going into his powers too much. They aren't as showy as some of the others, but I will explain them eventually.  
  
Anything but Ordinary3- *takes disk away* I can't in good conscious let you knock yourself out or give yourself brain damage, then you can't review ;)  
  
Roguewannabe29- Sorry, this doesn't even resemble soon, heck, it ain't even in the same ballpark.  
  
Blood Everlasting- Again, it's not really soon but... here ya go.  
  
Elf-princess4- I might use the pregnancy idea later on. In fact I can think of just the couple *grins evilly*  
  
Caliente- Wow, those were a LOT of ideas. Lockheed does need more love... I'll have to write more of him.  
  
Oldprydefan- I was upset when they killed him too, especially when Douglock came and Kitty went to the grave, that was just sad.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man- What ever happened to your old stories? I have been reading "Kitty and the Devil" and might I say I love it. Sorry I haven't been reviewing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Good News... I Guess... and An Enemy  
  
~*~  
  
So, hard to know  
  
Wish I could read your mind; wish I could read your mind  
  
And see in your heart  
  
Am I there, the way you're there with me?  
  
You're everywhere with me  
  
Wherever I go, oh baby  
  
Before I give my world completely  
  
And lay my heart down on the line  
  
I need to know it's me you're needing  
  
In your life, baby  
  
Whenever you close your eyes  
  
I want it to be my face that you see  
  
When you go to sleep at night  
  
Whenever you dream I want to know  
  
That you're dreaming of me  
  
-Tommy Page  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty yawned reaching out for Pete and frowning when her hand only felt the empty spot where he was supposed to be. She awoke fully to the smell of smoke. She saw Pete sitting by the window staring at his cigarette thoughtfully. "Pete?" she asked softly, it wasn't even dawn yet. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin', luv, go back to sleep."  
  
She frowned at that. "Pete, don't, like, patronize me, you're awake and it isn't noon. Something is obviously wrong."  
  
"Just a bad dream, grasshopper."  
  
"About what?" He put out his cigarette and went back to her gently kissing her forehead and holding her close.  
  
"Just the usual," he sighed. "It's better now."  
  
"Is it?" she asked calmed by his presence.  
  
He ran a hand through her hair equally calmed by the feel of her in his arms. "Yeah, sleepin' with you in me arms keeps away the bad dreams."  
  
"You're sweet," she smiled kissing his lips gently.  
  
"Nope, just truthful. I love you, Pryde."  
  
"Love you too, Wisdom."  
  
The next morning  
  
Remy and Rogue made their usual entrance at nine. Kitty was already up and playing with Lockheed as Betsy and Warren talked, Brian and Doug tried to tutor Meggan in basic math, and Rahne and Moira started breakfast.  
  
"Where's de elf and Amanda?" Remy asked. The couple was usually up by seven.  
  
"They're out on a walk," Kitty smiled tickling Lockheed's belly. The Southern couple made their way to the table and Remy gallantly pulled out a chair for Rogue. Rogue sat down and looked for the other missing person  
  
"Ah'd ask where Pete is but-" Rogue was cut off when Pete himself walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Mornin'," he nodded to the surprised southerners.  
  
"I made him get up," Kitty explained.  
  
"She phased me through the bloody bed," Pete mock-growled at his girlfriend who smiled back at him.  
  
Kitty merely shrugged. "I asked nicely first."  
  
"All Ah have ta do is mention a shower," Rogue said innocently. Remy merely leaned back in his chair with a smirk.  
  
"Why can't you do that?" Pete asked Kitty.  
  
"The shower is a given," Kitty smiled.  
  
"I don't need to be hearing this," Brian said looking up from the book to glare at the two couples.  
  
Outside  
  
"Kurt, I have a problem," Amanda said softly.  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt asked obviously concerned.  
  
"My father found some books of mine," she said.  
  
"Ze books?" Kurt asked.  
  
Amanda nodded. "Yep, my witchcraft books. He's the person I was on the phone with earlier. He said that if I'm going to keep doing witchcraft that I have to find a new place to live."  
  
"You can get rid of your books, right?" Kurt asked. "I mean, ve will keep zem here for you."  
  
"Kurt, you don't understand. I'm not going to give up my craft. It's part of who I am... can I stay here?"  
  
"Vhat about your parents? You know I would love for you to stay, but... you can't just leave them."  
  
"They're making me choose."  
  
"Ja, I know, but they're your parents."  
  
"My father ignores me for months at a time and when he does finally get involved it's to forbid me to do something," Amanda ranted, "first to see you, and then my witchcraft."  
  
"Vhat about your mother?"  
  
"Mom said she'd support anything that I chose. She doesn't like you but she knows I love you. She said that she'd understand if I left."  
  
"Mein Gott, why-?"  
  
"Where do you think I learned my witchcraft, fuzzy?" Amanda asked with a smile. "I already talked to Moira, she says it's okay."  
  
"You're staying?" Kurt asked flatly.  
  
"If you'll have me." He swept her into his arms and kissed her deeply in response.  
  
A week later  
  
Warren had gone back to the mansion promising to come back after a week. At the present moment Kurt and Amanda were getting Amanda's things settled in Kurt's room. "I think I need a bigger room," Kurt said as they unpacked the last box.  
  
"Nah," Amanda smiled. "Your room is perfect."  
  
"Danke," Kurt smiled. "But, it's only perfect because now you're here."  
  
"Awwe!" Amanda said hugging her boyfriend happily.  
  
A few days later  
  
Warren landed and walked to the others looking worried. "Guys, Logan sent me."  
  
"What's up?" Kitty asked cocking her head to one side.  
  
"He needs your help."  
  
"With what?" Pete asked concerned, he knew that Logan was the last one to ask for help.  
  
"He just got word from SHIELD. Apparently there's something going down over here. He said he'd be up in two days."  
  
"Did he say what was wrong?"  
  
Warren shrugged, his wings moving elegantly. "All he said was that Pete's little friends were up to their old tricks."  
  
"Figures," Pete muttered. Kitty touched his arm gently.  
  
"Pete, you have friends?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Bite me," Pete growled. "It's Black Air, it has to be." He ran a hand through his hair agitated. "I thought I shut it down."  
  
"So, now what?" Betsy asked going to Warren and taken the winged mutants hand. Pete didn't respond, he merely walked away from the group. Kitty stared after him for a few seconds before following. 


	23. Fun And Games and a New Ability

Author's Note- There's a missing scene here; I'm posting it on AFf because it's a little TOO adult. Go to if you want to read it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fun and Games and a New Ability  
  
~*~  
  
I won't hurt you.  
  
Just let me show you how I feel.  
  
Down deep inside my heart,  
  
You know you left your mark.  
  
No one can say that it's not real.  
  
We live and die like this.  
  
I dare you to fight for it this time.  
  
-Jamie Walters  
  
~*~  
  
"Pete?" Kitty asked approaching her lover as he stood staring at the water. "You okay?"  
  
"Fine," Pete said. Kitty moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He tensed briefly before covering her hands with his. "I know I should leave, they'll stay away if I go." He turned so her arms were around his back and her head was tipped up meeting his eyes. "But I'm a selfish old git. I don't want t' leave ya."  
  
"That's good, Wisdom," Kitty whispered leaning her body fully against his. "`Cause if you try to leave me I'm tying you to that bed."  
  
He raised both eyebrows a smirk spreading slowly across his face. "Really? I had no clue ya were int' that, luv. Could be fun. Ya want t' go up t' our room now?" Kitty blushed deeply averting her gaze. Pete laughed hugging her close pleased that after all that they had done together he could still make her blush. "C'mon, luv, let's go in." They walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You two okay?" Remy asked cocking his head to one side.  
  
"Fine," Pete shrugged. "I'm gonna go give Jardine a call." Kitty followed him upstairs. She sat down on the bed as he talked to the man. He hung up. "C'm `ere, luv." She smiled walking to him and stepping into his arms. "Have I ever tol' ya how amazin'ly beautiful that ya are?"  
  
Kitty smiled blushing. "A time or two."  
  
"That is not enough," Pete protested. "I should tell you every day how much I worship ya, O Goddess of Computin'." Kitty laughed rolling her eyes at the nickname. He smiled down at her before kissing her deeply. Kitty sighed against his lips as his hands roamed slowly over her back then down firmly cupping her backside and pulling her body flush to his. Kitty moaned softly at the now familiar feel of his arousal pressed to her. "Our conversation outside has inspired me," Pete murmured.  
  
"Inspired?" Kitty asked a little nervous. She had a feeling that she knew where he was going with this but was a little afraid of trying something like this.  
  
He grinned engagingly at her. "Trust me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Later  
  
Kitty phased her arms free so she could hold her lover as they both came off the natural high. "Wow," she whispered. "You are amazing."  
  
"Ditto," Pete murmured.  
  
"It's like every time together just gets better and better," Kitty said softly as she snuggled against him.  
  
"It does," Pete agreed. "But if it gets much better we're never leavin' this bed."  
  
She smiled up at him. "I totally agree."  
  
Downstairs  
  
"Dear Lord, they're at it again!" Doug exclaimed.  
  
"It's in the middle of the bloody afternoon!" Brian said.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if we're really related," Betsy said looking at her brother.  
  
"Let's face it, those two are both nymphos," Rogue said.  
  
"Pot, kettle?" Betsy asked with an innocent look on her face.  
  
"Ah swear, Bets," Rogue growled.  
  
"Let's go for a walk," Rahne offered. The group walked outside and strolled along the edge of the cliff. Rogue was walking along on the end when suddenly she tripped and fell over the edge. As if this wasn't enough of a shock she never hit the bottom. Instead she began to fly.  
  
"Ah can fly!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"You can fly!" the others said shocked.  
  
"'She can fly, she can fly, she can fly'!" Doug sang. Rogue landed and all the others gave him a look. "Oh, like all of you weren't thinking it."  
  
"How?" Rogue asked. "Ah haven't been touching any of you guys without mah bracelet."  
  
"That's one of Carol's abilities," Rahne explained.  
  
"That doesn't explain how Ah can use it when Ah'm wear the bracelet."  
  
"De bracelet was made just fer *your* power," Remy said. "Derefore Remy guesses dat Carol's powers are different."  
  
"So... Ah can fly..." Rogue said slowly.  
  
"Yes, chére, we've covered dat," Remy said in an equally slow tone. Rogue concentrated and took flight again.  
  
"This is so cool!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"She's channeling Kitty again," Betsy said.  
  
"No, dat's Evan," Remy said.  
  
"Right."  
  
Rogue landed and gently kissed Remy. "Ah should go tell Moira." 


	24. Logan Comes

Author's Note- Okay, I've updated.

Dark Dragon Fire, Treading-hope, elf-princess4, Orion Kohaishu- Thanks!

Remyslove, Mysteeggurl- It took a little while but yeah, I'm going to continue.

KittyPryde2- Being a teenager sucks period, but being an adult sucks too.

Cathian Nottingham- Love the name. I've converted another, Yay!

Gambit's Rogue- Here ya go.

Blood Everlasting- You can find that scene at the website on my profile don't worry, it isn't too bad. Well, it's an update, just not soon.

Mak Eddie- ... thanks... I hear they have nice little pills that help with those type of problems j/k

Star-of-Chaos- My work is done.

The Uncanny R-man- Yep. As you know I have now read them and fallen in love.

Anything but Ordinary- They are, which is why they're my fav. couple. Sorry it took so long.

Jaina12- heh, wonderful Peter Pan, where would I be without him?

Agent-G- ... er... sorry. It isn't that I didn't want to work on this story, it's just that I've learned my lesson about trying to force myself to write. It never turns out well. Anyhow, I finally have updated, and I don't think it sucks, so here ya go!

(>)

Logan Comes

(>)

_If you could see inside my heart __  
Then you 'd understand __  
I'd never mean to hurt you __  
Baby I'm not that kind of man _

_I might not say I'm sorry __  
Yeah, I might talk rough sometimes __  
And I might forget the little things __  
Or keep you hanging on the line _  
-Bon Jovi

(>)

"He's almost here!" Pete tried to bury his head under his pillow but he was shaken again. "Get up, you lazy bum."

"Bite me," was the response murmured into his pillows. He was surprised when she actually did nibble on his shoulder. He sighed deeply raising his head slightly. "Luv, I'm gonna give ya two choices: join me, or leave me alone."

Kitty just rolled her eyes unbothered by his bluntness. "C'mon, Pete. You know I'm just going to keep this up until you get out of bed."

"Piss off an' let me sleep," was growled into his pillow.

"Do you want me to phase you through the floor like_ that_?" she gestured to his nude body.

He yawned rolling onto his back. "Kit, I honestly couldn't care less."

"What will get you up?" she asked exasperated.

He grinned resting his arms under his head. "You naked in the shower."

She smiled wryly. "You're insatiable."

"Would you have it any other way?" he asked raking his vivid eyes over her possessively.

"No," she smiled. "I'll race you."

Downstairs

"Hey, Logan," Rogue smiled hugging the Canadian as he came into the door.

"Hey there, stripes," Logan said as his eyes surveyed the group. "How's it goin', furtop?"

"Verra well," Rahne smiled.

"It's... um... nice to meet you, Mr. Logan," Doug said. He was a trifle nervous after what the other guys had told him about the feral mutant.

Logan regarded the younger man thoughtfully. "I could snap you like a twig," Logan said mildly. Doug paled causing Logan to smirk. "That wasn't a threat, kid, just a fact. _This _is the threat: if you ever lay one inappropriate hand on that girl there and I'll rip it off and make you eat it."

"Ewwe," Rahne said scrunching up her nose.

"I understand, sir," Doug said.

"I wasn't done," Logan said. "After that you'll serve as my own personal punching bag. And _if _you survive that _then _you'll get up close and personal with these-" snkt, "understand?"

"P-perfectly, sir," Doug stammered. He hastily backed up, towards the stairs and almost out of sight.

"That was a bit harsh," Moira said but there was a hint of a smile on her face, not too unlike the one she got when Pete drank some of her coffee.

"Effective though," Logan said looking satisfied.

"Aye," Moira said. "A donnae think he'll be forgettin' that for a while."

"Good," Logan nodded.

"Doesn't look like you'll ever get laid," Betsy said softly to Rahne who blushed and glared at the telepath.

"Logan," Warren said. "Although I'm willing to admit that was pretty funny, don't you think it was a little overboard? Doug is a good guy... he's a lot better than some of the guys here."

"Yes," Logan admitted. "Which brings me to the Cajun."

"Y' have not'in' ta worry about, monsieur. De femme here, she be mah life. Remy ever hurts her y' have his permission ta kill dis ol' Cajun in any way y'd like. Life wouldn't be worth livin' anyhow."

Logan blinked, clearly not expecting that. "Good."

"That's so sweet," Rogue smiled cuddling up to Remy's side. Pete and Kitty walked down the stairs. Kitty ran to Logan and hugged him.

"You," Logan growled looking at Pete who raised his eyebrows calmly. He extended his claws. Pete wisely stepped backwards. Kitty looked between the two obviously confused. "What do you think you're doing here?" He threw a punch at Pete who caught his arm. The two shook hands firmly.

"Nice t' see ya again, mate," Pete grinned. "How's it goin'?"

"Been better," Logan admitted.

"What in the hell was that?" Kitty demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"What was what?" Logan asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me," Kitty said glaring at both of the men.

"Have ya heard anything?" Pete asked Logan who shook his head, both men tuning Kitty out.

"Not too much, runt. My sources seem to be scared. Of what I don't know. They mentioned something about an assassination. I couldn't find out who."

"Who would an evil group of government agents want to assassinate?" Doug mused.

"Kit, you and Doug check out all their internet sites," Pete said.

"Mr. Wisdom, are you telling me to hack into secret government files?" Kitty asked as though horrified.

Pete scratched his chin thoughtfully. "No, but I am now."

"Okay, I have a question," Doug said.

"Yes?" Pete asked.

"Why do I get a threat while you get a handshake?" Doug demanded.

"Wisdom and I go way back," Logan shrugged. "He's seen what I'm capable of."

Pete smiled reluctantly as he looked at the still fuming Kitty. "And Logan knows me too well to think that I'd ever hurt her." The girl in question stuck her tongue out at him. "Real mature, luv."

"Right," Doug said softly.

"Donnae worry sae much, Dougie," Rahne smiled. "Logan isn't goin' tae hurt ye."

"Don't bet on that, kid," Pete said calmly. "You didn't see what he did to these guys in Moscow. Not a pretty sight."

"Pete," Kitty said. "Leave poor Doug alone."

"Wot?" Pete asked innocently. "I was just tellin' the truth."

Kitty rolled her eyes and started to stroll away in the direction of the computer room. "Doug," she called pausing. "Why don't you and Rahne help me?" Doug, eager to get away from Logan grabbed Rahne's hand and drug her away.

"It's really nice to have met you but the four of us have plans down in London," Betsy said indicating herself, Warren, Brian, and Meggan.

"Keep your eyes and ears open," Pete told the four. They nodded and left.

"Ah promised Ah'd help Moira with dinner," Rogue said with a sigh. "Ah'll see ya'll in a couple hours."

"Need some help?" Remy asked.

"Sure," Rogue smirked. "You can do the dishes."

Outside

Kurt and Amanda sat watching the sunset, after dinner. "Okay, I'm curious," Amanda said.

"Ja?"

"Is Logan always that scary?"

Kurt chuckled. "Nien. Herre Wolverine eez just very protective."

"Why'd we leave?" she asked cuddling closer.

"I just have a feelin' zat they needed to talk."

"Maybe Logan is wrong," Amanda said. "Maybe his sources are wrong... it's possible, isn't it?"

"Of course," Kurt said. "But it's very unlikely. Logan is not wrong very often. Don't worry, liebling, we'll be fine."


	25. Mistake

Mistake

* * *

_I am the best there is  
__Until all there is__  
Is hot air__  
Unfulfilled I take it out on you__  
Because you care__  
And because I love you__  
I expect you to be there_  
-Addict

* * *

Inside

"Okay," Pete said happy that the others had wondered off. Kitty, Doug, and Rahne had gone back to the computer lab, Rogue had gone upstairs to write a letter to Irene, Kurt and Amanda has retreated to their bedroom, and Moira was doing research in her lab. "What's really goin' on?"

"It's pretty bad," Logan said. "The assassins, they're after you."

"When's the attack?"

"I haven't been able to find that out," Logan said.

"Y' don't sound too surprised," Remy said.

"Someone's always tryin' t' kill me," Pete shrugged. "Sometimes, I wonder..."

"If yer bringin' Kitty into a life that's dangerous?"

"Yeah."

"You are," Logan said. "But Kitty has a mind of her own, she don't take too well to people tryin' to coddle her."

"True," Pete said with the hint of a smile touching his lips as he thought about her reaction at the way he had acted when they first met.

"Besides, mon brave, y'r de last person we'd expect ta be actin' all noble," Remy pointed out. "It'd be way out of character."

"Thanks, LeBeau," Pete said flatly.

"Anytime," Remy said. "So, what's de plan?"

"Counterstrike," Pete said. "We go after them first."

"Why is that a counterstrike?" Logan asked. "What'd they do?"

"First there was that thing with Scratch on the street," Pete said. "Then there was the incident with Meggan and Lockheed. But they went way over the line when they hurt my girl."

"What?" this was spoken softly but the others could see the coiled fury in Logan.

"Moira didn't tell you?" Pete asked.

"Hank mentioned an accident, but he didn't go into detail."

"She was shot. It had to be them."

"When do you want to do this?"

"The better question is: how can I take care of this without Kitty finding out."

"Y'r goin' ta lie ta her?" Remy asked

"No... just withhold a little information."

"Pete," Remy sighed.

"Wot?"

"Dat be a lie by omission. She _will _find out. And den, she'll kill ya."

"Look, this is pretty simple: Kitty is already in danger. If she comes with me they'll go after her with everything they have." Pete sighed. "They're gonna see her as me weakness. And they're right. But I won't let them hurt her again."

"Wisdom," Logan said crossing his arms. "I've always treated Kitty like the daughter that I've never had, let me let you in on a little secret. She hates being coddled, and lying is next to betrayal in her eyes. Do yourself a favor and tell her the truth. At least give her a choice or at least something to do while you're off risking your life. Otherwise, this will be the end of you two. And ya know what I'll do if you make her cry."

"De chat ain't gonna sit at home," Remy acknowledged. "But so what? She's pretty damn useful in battle, and this ain't a shot comin' from the dark. She'll be ready for this."

A couple minutes earlier

"Doug," Kitty called.

"Yeah?" he asked standing.

"Can you read this? It's encoded. I found it in the Black Air website."

"Hmm..." Doug studied the screen for a couple seconds. "Oh, no."

"What is it?" Rahne asked approaching.

"They have a hit out on Pete. As far as I can tell that's the only one. They want him eliminated by the fifteenth."

"Oh, boy," Kitty whispered.

"Do you think Logan knows?"

"I'll go see," Kitty said. She walked up the stairs, out of the computer lab just in time to here the argument about telling her. She stayed in the hall listening as Pete spouted off all the reasons that he didn't want her to know.

"Guys," Pete said. "I trust her, and I know she can take care of herself. But this ain't like the fights you guys have had. These people are out for blood. I ain't takin' the chance of more of hers getting spilled. This is for the best."

"Fine," Logan said. "We warned you." Kitty walked up the stairs and into the room she and Pete shared. She sat down on the bed staring at the wall.

Downstairs

"Pete," Logan said scenting the air.

"Wot?"

"She was just out in the hall. I think she overheard."

"Oh, bleedin' hell," Pete groaned.

"Time to grovel," Remy said jovially. Pete stood and walked up the stairs. Kitty was sitting on their bed watching him.

"So, how much did you overhear?" he asked gently.

"Enough."

"Gonna give me a chance to explain?"

She stood. "No."

"Kitty, please sit down."

"I don't want to listen to a man who obviously doesn't value me enough to tell me the truth."

"C'mon, that ain't fair."

"Neither is what you did. I thought I was important to you."

"Of course you are. I just don't want you to get hurt."

She marched up to him glaring into his eyes. "If you knew anything at all about me you'd know that I don't care about that."

"I do. I've lost too many people in this life. I can't lose you too."

"You won't."

"You can't guarantee that."

"No, but neither can you." She shoved at him lightly. "And you can't suddenly decide what important things for the two of us. We're supposed to be a team!"

"This is my fight!"

"There are days when I would _so _like to wring your neck! I love you, you big, stupid, British... stupid head!" This was greeted with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not going to let you go off to battle without me!"

"This ain't yer choice, it's mine. You're stayin' where its safe."

"Who says that I'll even listen to you? I never have, why would I start now. I can take care of myself!"

"I know that! But you need to trust me, grasshopper. I'm only trying to protect you."

"You want me to trust you? Like you trusted me enough to tell me the truth?"

"Kitty-"

She turned away from him. "Just don't talk to me." She phased through the floor.

"Damn it," Pete whispered. He sat down on the bed.

Kitty phased through the floor and directly onto Logan's lap. "Oops." Logan's arms closed around her waist lifting her up to her feet.

"Somehow I don't think yer guy would appreciate this," Logan said.

"That... idiot!"

"I take it that you two are fighting."

"He's so... so... stupid!"

"... Okay..."

"Why doesn't he trust me?"

"Sit down, half-pint."

"Why does everyone keep telling me to do that!?"

"Because we're talking and I don't want to have to keep looking up at you."

"Oh, sorry," Kitty blushed before sitting down next to Logan.

"Pete can be a little dense. But he's doin' what he thinks is best."

"I just always thought that my opinion meant something to him. If he has that low of a regard for my feelings..."

"Let me ask you question, kid. Do you love him?"

"More than anything."

"And does he love you?"

"I thought so... he told me he did... but-"

"Pete wouldn't lie about that. He's always brutally honest."

A reluctant smile touched her face. "That's true." She sighed leaned back on the chair. "He just makes me so mad!"

"Ororo and I fight like that all the time. Are you going to let this one fight ruin your relationship?"

"No," Kitty said looking horrified.

"Then go talk to him."

"Why do you have to go and use logic?"

"Go on."

"Okay, okay." She air walked up through the ceiling.

"Come to rub some salt into the wounds?" Pete asked.

"We should talk."

"'S funny. I was tryin' t' do that." He was laying dressed in just a pair of Garfield boxers on their bed.

"I blew up at you, and I'm sorry," Kitty said chewing on her bottom lip. "... I'm just so angry at you! You weren't even going to tell me!"

"Luv," Pete said gently. "I was just trying to protect you... but I was wrong to do that. You deserved to know."

"So we were both a little out of line."

"We were," Pete nodded.

She smiled. "Guess what."

"Wot?"

"Our first real fight."

Pete grinned. "And we didn't kill each other." Her smile grew as she got back onto the bed with him. "I 'ate fightin' with you, grasshopper."

"Yeah, it totally sucks." Kitty stretched languidly, well aware of the sudden heat in Pete's eyes as he watched her. "But it's all right, we're okay now." He reached out and pulled her firmly onto his lap. He kissed her long and hard. She pulled away. "Hey, and what exactly do you think you're doing?"

He grinned up at her. "Makin' up."


	26. Battle Plans

Author's Note- Not only did I update, but I can almost guarantee the next chappie will be up by next weekend.

The Uncanny R-man- Don't worry, there will be more Rahne/Doug in the next chaper.

KittyPryde2- At the time she was a little too annoyed with him to tell him much of anything but she did tell him. Remy knows women.

Dark Dragon Fire Demon- Have I mentioned that I love your sign on name?

Valley-Gurl101- Been longer than that now, but I know how long it's been for me so I won't say anything.

AnimeSiren- That's what I'm here for.

AgentG- Hopefully the next chappie won't take as long.

Orion Kohaishu- I figured that since Kitty's supposed to be the genius, a little immaturity is always good.

SickmindedSucker- I probably would have flipped out too, but I would have been a wee more understanding, but I'm non-violent. Thanks, I'm glad that you're enjoying them so much. My next goal is to have up a new chapter of "From Morality to Wisdom."

Anything but ordinary3- Wow, thank you. I'm glad I'm doing the characters justice.

Silver Warrior- He was a character in the subX-Man comic Excalibur.

NaijaStrawberrie, AngieX- Thanks!

Through Darkness- Great review? Check. Thank you, I agree about the lack ofa next button, trying to take care of that now.

* * *

Battle Plans

_I'm gonna hold you 'til your hurt is gone  
__Be the shoulder that you're leaning on  
__I'll be standing here  
__For the next 100 years  
__If it all should end tonight  
__I'll know it was worth the fight  
__And we'll be standing here  
__For the next 100 years _

_I, when I think that I'm losing my mind  
__It all comes back to you  
__And you, you know that it's true  
__After all we've been through  
__There's nothing that I wouldn't do _

_Stand by me  
__And I would gladly give up everything  
_-Bon Jovi

* * *

Kitty woke up with her body delightfully sore. She was sure she was covered in hickeys and wasn't looking forward to breakfast. She stretched lazily and sat up. "Pete?"

"Lemeone," came the mutter next to her.

Kitty laughed pulling the pillow off of Pete's head. "Were there actual words there?"

"Mornin'."

"Good morning, Mr. Wisdom. Hungry?"

"Mmm... very, let's stay in bed for the rest of the day."

"We can't do that."

"Why?"

"For one we have a guest on the island."

"... And?"

"Pete."

"Okay, fine. Let's get up, go play nice." He sat up and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Time for a shower," Kitty said. She threw the comforter off of her and Pete cursed.

"Shit, Kitty, I'm sorry," he said regarding the marks he had left on her neck and breasts.

"I'm fine, granted I'm going to have to wear a scarf or turtleneck for a couple days. But look at your back."

"That's a physical impossibility."

"Let's just say it's a little scratched."

"On the bright side I don't go around without a shirt so no one will see that."

"Well they will see this." She touched his neck where she had left a pretty impressive love bite herself.

He shrugged. "Last night was worth it."

She smiled. "Yes, yes it was." Kitty stood and took Pete's hand leading him into the bathroom.

Outside

"Rahne, go long!" Doug called throwing the football. Rahne ran shifting as she did so and jumped catching the football.

Kurt stopped running staring at them. "Hold it!" Rahne shifted back.

"What?" Rahne asked

"No shifting."

"I saw you teleport!"

"Yes, but teleporting doesn't get drool on ze ball."

Rahne blushed. "Oh."

"Kurt, be nice," Meggan said.

"So does this mean we can use our powers?" Warren asked stretching out his wings.

"This is going to get bad," Kurt said.

"You started it, fuzzy," Amanda said. Rahne, after cleaning the ball tossed it to Amanda but Brian intercepted it. He was tackled by both Doug and Kurt but still managed to walk the ball to his team's end zone.

Doug let go of Brian and stood. "Somehow, this doesn't seem to be working."

"Maybe next time we should try basketball," Kurt said.

"So the flying people can just go over our heads," Rahne said.

"Maybe we shouldn't always be on the same team," Betsy said softly to Brian.

"And destroy the winning streak?" Brian asked as though horrified.

"You guys win," Kurt said.

"Again," Doug added.

Inside twenty minutes later

Logan looked over the plans Doug had gotten off the computer. "Kid's useful," Logan admitted.

"Kitty found the site," Doug said. "She hacked in, I just figured out the codes to get the picture show." Logan noted with approval that he was giving Kitty most of the credit. He looked over at the girl in question and found that she had practically fallen asleep on Pete's shoulder.

"You okay, half-pint?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm," she murmured, not opening her eyes. Logan frowned before turning back to the plans

"All right, so we're going to strike here and here," he said pointing to two entrances, one on the roof and one on the ground.

"Sounds good," Pete said. "But we should keep it simple. Keep half our people back. No offense, Braddock, but you're about as subtle as a nuclear bomb when it comes to fighting."

"You know you meant all the offense in the world," Meggan smiled holding Brian's hand.

"Yeah," Pete agreed. "So team one will be me and Logan, two will be Rogue and the Cajun."

"Pete," Kitty's voice was soft but the warning was there.

"I'm sending you with the flying rat," Pete said looking at Lockheed who blew a little smoke at him. "He'll keep you safe. Keep yourself intangible and take out all the security cameras, then go after the computers, take what you can destroy the rest. Braddock, you and Meggan will hang back. We'll keep in contact with you and call if we need anything."

"Fine," Brian didn't look pleased with the plan but seemed to sense that it was the best chance they had.

"Warren, I want you and Betsy to stay with the plane, keep it running, we're probably going to need to get out fast. I've been in contact with some of me mates from the Crown. They're going to work on taking down the agency itself as we take down its' people."

"When are we going?" Kitty asked looking a little more awake.

"We're going at three in the morning. That way they'll be caught off guard."

"Are we sure that they aren't going to attack before we do?"

"Pretty sure," Pete said. "It's only the second, we should be okay."

"Now that we have that settled let's get something to eat," Logan said.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"It's been a whole, what? Two hours since you ate last?" Kitty asked teasingly.

"Yes, that's far too long," Pete said.

"A'll make lunch," Rahne announced.

"I'll help," Doug offered. Brian snorted earning himself a dark look from all the girls, including his twin.

"Anyone up for a game of baseball after lunch?" Doug asked grabbing a pan. "I think that's one sport you guys may not win just because you're so much stronger."


	27. Sick Day and a Battle

Author's Note- Because she's a witch/sorceress, Amanda can teleport among other things. Didn't quite get this one up at fast as I wanted. A shiny penny to anyone who knows what's wrong with Kitty, a smack upside the head for anyone who doesn't... it's kinda obvious.

* * *

Sick Day and a Battle

* * *

_I feel just like I'm losin'my mind  
_'_Cause love is like the right dress  
__On the wrong girl  
__You never know what you're gonna find  
__You think you're high and fine as wine  
__Then you wind up like a dog in a ditch  
_'_cause love is like a wrong turn  
__On a cold night ... yeah  
__Ain't that a bitch  
_-Aerosmith

* * *

The next morning

Pete was awoken when Kitty bolted out of their bed and fled to the bathroom. He sat up and scratched his head trying to make since of such and incident so early in the morning. He stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom door where he could hear the wonderful sounds of his girlfriend retching. "Luv, you okay?" he asked. "Stupid question, of course you're not." He could hear the water running then silence before the toilet flushed. More silence. "Kitty!" The door opened then Kitty stepped into his arms.

"I feel terrible."

"Think yer comin' down with somethin'?" Pete asked stroking her back.

"I don't know, I haven't been around anyone who's sick. I must be though." Pete had another thought but immediately crushed it.

"Want me to go get the doctor?" he asked leading her back to the bed.

"No, I just want to sleep. I'll see Moira in the morning if I, like, still don't feel well."

"Okay," Pete said running a hand through her hair. "Luv, it's already one."

"I should go take a shower."

"No."

"Why not? I don't want to feel all gross."

"Kit, yer sick. I ain't takin' the chance of you passin' out or getting hurt just because you're off your game."

She glared up at him. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you had planned this."

"I didn't. Wish I had, though."

"What about the computer files? Won't you need me for that?"

"I always need you. But Doug can handle that. He's nowhere near as good as you are but I'm sure he can manage."

"Now you're trying to flatter me."

"Is it working?"

"A little."

"You won't castrate me in my sleep if I make you stay?"

"I'm agreeing to stay, you aren't making me. If you were I'd be beating the crap out of you right now."

He smiled. "Okay. Get some sleep."

"Pete."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself, okay? Don't get yourself killed or even hurt, you hear?"

"Wouldn't dare. You'd never talk to me again." He sat next to her and ran a hand through her hair until she finally fell asleep.

An hour later

Rogue looked at Pete doubtfully. "You're tellin' me that Kitty actually said no to coming along?"

"It was me idea, but she agreed. She wasn't feelin' too well this morning," Pete told them.

"She must not have been," Rogue said. She noticed how quiet Logan was being and made a note to pull him aside and make him tell her what was really going on. She knew he'd know. Logan himself was watching Pete and wondering how his old friend and surrogate daughter would handle what was coming next.

"Since Kitty's not coming," Pete continued, "Doug, you're going in for the files and taking out the security systems. You up for it?"

"Sure," Doug nodded.

"Rahne, I want you to cover him."

"Okay," Rahne nodded. "Anyone touches Doug A'll tear their legs off."

Pete blinked. "Err… great. The rest of us are doing what we were going to do before." The group got onto the plane and it took off. Brian took the plane down out of range of the radar systems that Black Air had. The group then got out and walked several miles to the compound. "Kurt?"

"On it." Kurt teleported Doug and Rahne inside.

"Be careful," Kurt cautioned them before teleporting away.

"This map isn't that great," Doug whispered.

"Aye," Rahne agreed. "A cannae read it at all."

"I guess we wing it," Doug shrugged. They walked a little ways.

"I'm going to make a wild guess and say that the main systems are in there." Rahne motioned to a room that said "top security clearance only."

"Good guess. How do we get in?"

"Let me handle that." Rahne went half wolfen and grabbed a man coming down the hall slamming him against the wall. "Get us in here."

"I don't have the clearance," the man blubbered.

"Who does?" Rahne demanded.

"Them." Rahne tensed before knocking the man she had a hold of out and shifting completely attack the three men who had guns trained on her. She was able to catch them off guard causing two to lose their weapons. Doug swallowed nervously before joining in the fight. He managed to pin one man and tie him up as Rahne took out the others.

"Nice," Doug commented helping Rahne get the others incapacitated.

"How's it going?" Pete asked through the head sets both were wearing.

"Ran into a little trouble, we'll have it ready in just a few minutes," Doug responded.

"Get us in there," Rahne ordered the only man she hadn't tied up. The man obeyed unlocking the door. "Good boy." She tied him up and she and Doug drug the four into the room.

"Empty," Doug said relieved as he shut the door behind them. "My hand hurts."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Rahne asked. Realizing what she had just said she put a hand over her mouth and gasped.

"Yes," Doug said smiling. "Anyone ever tell you that you are one sexy wolf-chick?"

"Doug!" Rahne exclaimed blushing. Doug laughed sitting in the computer chair and inserting a virus he and Kitty had devised into the security system.

"You're good," he told the others.

"Do y' t'ink dey're aware dat we could hear every word they just said?" Remy asked as Amanda teleported him in with Rogue.

"No."

An hour later, Muir Island

This time when Kitty awoke she felt pretty much fine. The nausea had almost completely faded. She got up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Moira was up and making a kettle of tea and cooking some bacon for Lockheed. "No coffee?"

Moira jumped before turning. "Och, ye scared me, Kitty! Can ye keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"The coffee is just to drive those Brits crazy." Moira cackled and Lockheed chuckled. "What's wrong, lass? Ye're much quieter than usual."

"I just don't feel at one hundred percent."

"Well, it's about time for you to get a physical anyhow. Let's get down to the medlab." Kitty groaned. She wasn't nearly as volatile as Pete (who was?) but who actually enjoys going to the doctor?


	28. We Have to Talk

Author's Note- I would like to give elf-princess4 the credit she deserves for helping me ou by supplying the idea for this plot turn.

Maria- shiny penny for you.

elf-princess4- I knew someone had mentioned that, thanks.

The Uncanny R-Man- Shiny penny for you. Those two are probably the cutest couple in the story.

Kitty Pryde2- Shiny penny for you. I'm glad I made you happy ;)

NainjaStrawberrie- And one more shiny penny.

Good, apparently everyone got it. Hope you all enjoy this one too. Review pretty please.

* * *

We Have to Talk _

* * *

_

_We were drawn from the weeds_  
_We were brave like soldiers  
__Falling down under the pale moonlight  
__You were holding to me  
__Like a someone broken  
__And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now_

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
__Just let me hold you so we both fall down_

_Fall on me  
__Tell me everything you want me to be  
__Forever with me  
__Ever the same  
_-Rob Thomas

* * *

Pete shot a hotknife at the man shooting at them taking out his gun. "That's the last of them," Remy said as he and Rogue jogged over. As he said that Scicluna approached flanked by Threadgold and Scratch.

"Hello, traitor," Scicluna said.

"Bitch-boss," Pete nodded. "Let's make a deal, I'll let you two go, in return you leave the country, leave us alone, and lay low. If I hear one word breathed about anything you've done I'll hunt you down like the animals you are."

"Wisdom, you act like we're so different," Scicluna smiled benignly. "Once, you were my best agent, no one had your success rate, or your body count. Now you're a white hat? People like us don't change. Eventually, you'll long for these days again. Long for the freedom to do this job again."

"No chance in hell," Pete said. "Make your choice now, in about an hour Intel and the cops will have warrants out for your arrest."

"We'll go," Scicluna said.

"Good luck," Pete said. "Now get the hell out of my life."

"He said two," Scratch pointed out, "Why-?"

"Scratch, consider this citizen's arrest," Pete said and Logan pounced jumping at the man and slamming him against the wall. He hit his head, which knocked him unconscious. "Nice shot, old man."

"Don't push it, runt." Scicluna and Threadgold walked away as Pete handcuffed and collared Scratch.

"Why'd ye let them go?" Rahne asked as the group made their way back to the plane just as Intel and Scotland Yard swooped in.

"Because, if I let them go, they'll remember that, and they'll call off the hit, plus they'll owe me."

"And why'd ye have Scratch arrested?"

"Some animals have to be put behind bars... or put down, hopefully put down."

Back on Muir

"Kitty," Moira said. "The pills A gave ye did ye take them as A told ya?"

"Yeah," Kitty said.

"Are ye sure, lass?" Kitty frowned for a second before going so pale Moira was scared she might faint.

"You... I can't be."

"I checked the test four times, with different samples. Would ye like me tae try it again?"

"B-but we were being safe! Pete... oh, God, what's he going to think?"

"He'll be surprised, aye, and maybe even a wee bitupset but he'll be there for you and the barin. Otherwise, I'll stick me foot sae far up his British arse."

"What am I going to do?" Moira sat down next to Kitty on the bed and put an arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"A know just how ye feel. A wasnae too much older than you when A gave birth to my Kevin. It seems hard, and you're scared but things have a way of workin' themselves out. Besides, ye have one big advantage."

Kitty sniffled trying to hold in her tears. "What's that?"

"Friends who love you, a family who's always there for you-"

"But my parents-"

"I'm nae talkin' about them, lass. A'm talkin' about the X-Men and Excalibur. And ye have a man who's crazy about you. A may not like Wisdom but everyone can see how much ye mean tae him.

"I just don't know how to tell him."

"That is the hard part," Moira admitted. "But I ken you'll know what to do when the time comes.

Later

The rest of the team came stumbling in at ten thirty. Kitty immediately took Pete's arm and led him away from the others and up to their room. Rogue saw this as her opportunity to corner Logan.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Logan gave a calculated shrug. "Beats me."

"Don't play dumb. I know you know something. Tell me."

"Can't do that, darlin'."

"Why not?"

"Ain't my place. Ask Kitty." Rogue frowned, she knew that look. She'd have better luck getting Moira to make good coffee or getting Pete to stop smoking than getting any information out of Logan now. She walked back to Remy as the group all sprawled out in the living room.

"Kitty seemed a little upset," Rahne noticed. "A wonder what's wrong?"

Upstairs

"So how'd it go?" Kitty asked trying to keep Pete at arms length. It wasn't easy.

"Fine. Bad guys lost, good guys won, no one on our side was hurt. Damn it, Pryde would you stop movin' away? I'd like to kiss you."

"I know you, Pete, kissing you isn't safe. It always leads to other things."

He grinned rakishly. "Well, that is the plan."

"Pete!"

"Wot's wrong, luv?"

"I-" she laughed helplessly. "I don't even know where to start." He sat down on their bed motioning her to sit next to him. She did but he could almost feel the tension in her.

"Just tell me. I'm sure it's not as big of a deal as it seems." Another laugh, this one bordered on hysterical. "What is it?"

"I- Pete, I'm so sorry." He was alarmed to see tears in her eyes.

"Kitty. Look at me." She raised her head. "Calm down, luv, just breathe, then you can tell me what has you so upset." She took a couple hitching breaths trying her hardest to calm herself.

"I just don't want you to hate me."

"Now yer bein' silly. What could you have done that would make me hate you?" Pete sighed running a hand through her hair gently. "Well, maybe you _should_ wait. Tell me when you're ready."

"But... aren't you mad?"

"Nah, I'm a little disappointed that you don't seem to trust me enough to tell me what'd botherin' ya but I trust you, Kit. And I know whatever it is must be tearin' you apart. Just know that my shoulder is always here if ya need it." She lost it completely at that and burst into tears. Completely baffled, Pete just held her.


	29. Kitty Gets Advice Pete Gets Desperate

Author's Note-

cheerleaderchick- Here ya go! One update coming right up.

Sickmindedsucker- Yes, I did. Heh, if Pete ever did anything stupid not even the Witness Protection Program could help him.

Silver Warrior- Yeah, that's not gonna be too fun, except to me and you guys.

NaijaStrawberrie- Glad you liked.

Kitty Pryde2- Me too. Guys are dumb, not all of course, just most of the ones I've met. She'll tell him, she just has to realize that Pete isn't going to be angry at her. Takes two to tango as they say. She and Logan get to talk below.

The Uncanny R-Man- I've started reading some more of your stuff, I haven't gotten around to reviewing Inferno but it's really good, a great way of bringing Rachel in, as a freaked out naked mutant, quite enjoyable.

* * *

Kitty Gets Advice, Pete Gets Desperate 

_Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
__I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
__I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
__Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
__Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light_

_Baby  
__You're my angel  
__Come and save me tonight  
_-Aerosmith

* * *

When Kitty emerged the next morning the men were all in the rec. room hanging out and checking out some of the files they had found. Kitty walked into the living room and found Rahne doing Betsy's nails, Amanda doing her own, while Rogue was actually allowing Meggan to brush her hair. "What alternate universe did I, like, just step into?" Kitty asked. 

"Allo, luv," Betsy said smiling. "We decided to have a girl's only day so we kicked all the men out. Want to join us?"

"Why not?" Kitty said. "I haven't done this since we left the Institute."

"Ah know. Ah don't know how Ah let y'all talk meh into it back then either."

"It was fun," Kitty shrugged.

Rogue was quiet for a while as Kitty settled down between herself and Betsy. "Spill."

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, sugah? You look like ya just saw Logan and the Professor doin' the tango or something." A reluctant giggle escaped her friend at that image. "So, what's up?"

"I haven't even told Pete yet... I don't know if I should tell you guys."

"Would it be okay, if I told them?" Meggan asked.

"You know?"

"Of course I do. With my empathy powers I could sense it."

Kitty shrugged. "Okay."

In the rec. room

"Logan," Pete said when he finally rolled himself out of bed, "I need to talk to you." Logan just looked at him. "It's about Kitty. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Yes."

"I'm guessing that you won't tell me."

"You'd be right."

"I figured."

"What'd she say?"

"Not much. Just that she was scared that I'd hate her. Wot could be so bad that she'd think that I'd hate her for it?"

"You tell me."

"Is she in any kind of danger? Just tell me that. Should I be worried about her?"

"That wasn't what I asked."

"I know. She's okay, that's all I'll say."

"Damn it, Logan."

"I can't tell you anymore."

"Calm down, mon brave," Remy said. He was close enough to hear what was being said. "Remy be sure it's nothing. She's probably just overreacting." Pete was looking at Logan closely watching carefully for any sort of reaction so Logan was just as carefully avoiding having one.

"Tell me one thing," Pete requested with sudden inspiration.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Did she tell you?"

"No."

"Oh... shit."

"Figured it out?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"What are ya goin' to do?"

Pete shrugged. "Wait for her to tell me, I guess."

"Anyone want to clue us in?" Kurt asked.

"No," both men said.

In the living room

"You're what?"

"But you two were using protection, weren't you?"

"Oh, Kitty."

"C'm here, sugah." Kitty leaned into Rogue's open arms and cried. She didn't know what else to do.

"When are you going to tell Pete?" Amanda asked standing to perch on the back of the couch, stroking Kitty's hair.

"I don't know if I can."

"Kit, unless you do somethin' about it, he is goin' to fahnd out soon."

"I just... you guys know how Pete feels about kids. How's he going to react knowing that he's going to have one?"

"It'll be different, because it's you," Rogue assured her. "It ain't gonna change how he feels about you."

"You can't know that," Kitty sniffled.

"I do," Meggan said. "I can feel what he feels. He loves you, Kitty, unconditionally. All I can feel from him when you're around is love and this awe that you're with him and that you love him. Nothing will change how much he cares about you."

"Thank you, guys. I just wish I was as sure."

"Are ya gonna tell yer parents?" Rogue asked.

"The only family I'm worried about is either in this building or at the Institute. My mom made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with me." Kitty was silent for a few moments as that made her remember a conversation she and Pete had had.

* * *

"_So do you think we're, like, destined to screw up with our kids like our parents did?"_

"_I ain't takin' that chance," Pete had shrugged._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Simple, I'm never having kids. Hell, Kit, me world is screwed up enough, without bringing another life into it. Besides, I'd be a terrible father."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_I smoke, drink, I'd never be someone a kid could look up to. But there's also the fact that we learn by example. I wouldn't want to bring a kid int' that. Or the type of life I lead."_

"_You don't want kids, ever?" Kitty hadn't really thought about having kids but realizing this about Pete made her realize that she did want some._

"_I'm sorry, luv, but that's one thing I'm gonna stand me ground on." _

_

* * *

_

"What if he thinks I did this to trap him?" Kitty asked.

"Your worries are gettin' more and more ridiculous?" Rogue told her.

"Let's watch a movie, get our minds off of all of this," Rahne offered.

"Wonderful idea. Look Who's Talking is out, though," Betsy joked. Kitty giggled a little. She settled down to watch Mulan but her mind wasn't on the movie at all.

Later

Kitty stepped outside later as the other girls broke out the ice cream. She was hoping that Pete was there but instead found Logan puffing on a cigar. "Hey, pum'kin," Logan said patting the spot next to him. Kitty sat down upwind from him.

"So, when are you heading back?"

"That eager to get rid of me?"

"You know better than that."

"Probably in a couple days. Not in a big hurry. When are you going to tell Pete about the kid?"

Kitty's eyes widened almost comically. "What?"

"I could smell the change in hormones," Logan said.

"That's kinda gross."

"You have no idea. Try living in a house with hormonal teenagers and having super senses. Not fun."

"I want to tell him but I'm so scared. I never planned on this."

"I know, half-pint but planned or not..."

"It's happening, I know... believe me, I know. Morning sickness is not fun, and it's really hard to hide."

"You don't have to."

"I'm going to tell him. I just don't know how."

"Try just blurting it out."

"Just going up to him and saying: 'Pete, I'm pregnant?'"

"Yes."

"Actually... that might be easier."

"He went to bed."

"Okay. Thanks, Logan. Goodnight."

"Night, pum'kin." He watched as she went into the house. He suddenly felt like a father who just found out that his little girl was having a baby of her own.


	30. Waiting

Author's note- I did a chapter like this in "Gaining Wisdom," I just felt like it was needed just as much here.

Kitty Pryde2- Thanks, an early merry Christmas to you.

cheerleaderchick- Yeah, he does have very rare moments of intuitiveness.

The Uncanny R-Man- She'll tell him, probably next chappie. And don't worry, we'll see how everyone's favorite dragon reacts. (evil laughter)

NaijaStrawberrie- My ex-best friend went through that this past year, only she didn't have a supportive family, or a good boyfriend. So I was her coach, and the baby's God-mother, and I threw her a baby shower, andmy parentslet her stay with me, sat with her through 15 hours of labor, drove her to half of her appointments, then she tried to take my boyfriend! Arrg! Okay, enough ranting, I'm calm.

The point I was getting to was that I can sort of feel for Kitty, and I may be in a dark place right now with my writing, I do apologize to everyone for the lack of happy fluffiness lately, I think that's why I haven't been updating "F.M.T.W."lately.

* * *

Waiting

* * *

_Well, I just heard the news today  
__It seems my life is going to change  
_-Creed

Pete stared at the ceiling. So far he had counted twenty-eight lines. He groaned rolling over. Why did this happen now? Unbidden Scicluna's words to him came back.

("_Wisdom, you act like we're so different. Once, you were my best agent, no one had your success rate, or your body count. Now you're a white hat? People like us don't change. Eventually, you'll long for these days again. Long for the freedom to do this job again.")_

Pete wondered if she had been right. Maybe he did the job so well because killing was in his blood. Maybe his quest to redeem what was left of his soul was just frivolous, maybe there was nothing left. He looked at the spot next to him where Kitty should have been. He loved her, and would do anything for her. He'd kill for her in a heartbeat, and die just as fast…but kids?

Pete had always promised himself that he would never have a child. His life was too unsure, then there was the whole mutant thing. Did he really want to bring a child into that? Mostly, it was fear. His own father had screwed up so bad, he was afraid of doing the same.

It really boiled down to one question. Did he love Kitty enough to try? The answer was obvious... why then was it so scary? He was twenty six years old and an agent at that. He had seen things that would scare most people out of years of their lives but this, the mere thought of having a child was enough to bring the former agent to his knees.

He closed his eyes hoping that he might be able to get a little sleep, and hoping that she'd finally get her courage up enough to tell him so that they could discuss it and talk about what they were going to do.

_I looked weak my eyes they gave it all away  
__I don't deny it  
__I still haven't found it  
__I proudly wear the scars  
__I've challenged every crutch so far_

_Please don't blame me  
__Please don't blame me  
__'Cause I'm in over my head, in over my head  
_-Furslide

Kitty paused outside of the door taking a deep breath trying to slow the beating of her heart. She knew that getting so worked up wasn't good for her, or for the baby. She leaned against the door trying to sort out what she wanted to do. She knew she had to tell him and she needed him to be there for her but she was so scared. It didn't help that Kitty knew full well how Pete felt about children.

Was she ready to have a child herself? Kitty had always loved children but she was only eighteen, she hadn't even graduated yet. Well, she reasoned, ready or not this baby was coming. Now the only question was: was she going to keep the baby or give it up? She knew that giving her baby up would kill her but if Pete truly didn't want to have a child she wouldn't want their baby to grow up knowing that it's father never wanted him or her.

She opened the door and looked down at Pete who was fast asleep. She stood just watching him for a minute. He looked troubled. His hand laid in the spot she usually was, as though reaching out for her. She sat down on the bed and he woke up. Well, it was now or never.


	31. Coming Clean

Coming Clean

* * *

_Your eyes looked at me for what to do __  
I can't lie, ah ah, I don't know__  
At the ocean, talk back at the ocean__  
No one's laughing now what do I say__  
I walk away but oh,__  
No don't go__  
At the ocean, talk back at the ocean_  
-Third Eye Blind

* * *

"Hey," Pete murmured huskily.

"Hi," she whispered back. He waited until she was under the covers before pulling her into his arms. They laid there quietly for a full minute before Pete spoke again. "I love you."

"I'm pregnant."

"The proper phrase is 'I love you too.'"

"Pete, did you hear me?"

"Yes, I figured it out, though."

"How?"

"Asking Logan a creative question."

"I had a talk with Logan before coming to bed."

"So what are we going to do?"

"The way I figure it we have four options: I give up the baby- we stay together, I keep the baby- we stay together, I give up the baby- we break up, I keep the baby- we break up."

"Five. There's also marriage."

"Not an option. I won't have you marrying me just because I'm pregnant. This is the twenty-first century, you big idiot."

He chuckled. "That's me girl, we're facin' our first crisis and you still have the presence of mind to insult me. The last two of yers are out too. I ain't leavin' you, and the kid's mine too, I'm gonna be there."

"I _do _love you."

"I know."

"But, Pete, you hate kids. You never made a secret of that... and you told me you never wanted to be a father. You said that that was a deal breaker."

"I did and it was but it's a little late for that one. Besides, I may have been a little hasty. I mean, I love you, and the baby is ours, I'm standing by you, no matter what." There was more silence as Kitty basked in the fact that Pete was willing to accept responsibility and work things out with her. "So, how long have you known?"

"Since yesterday morning. Moira decided to give me a checkup when I told her I wasn't feeling well."

"How far a long?"

"She figures about three and a half months."

"Wow... we're a third of the way through this."

"I know. I thought the pills I was taking just stopped me from getting my monthly... apparently not."

"Well, let's get some sleep," Pete offered kissing her on the forehead. "We can talk more in the morning." Kitty laid her head on his chest able to relax for the first time all day.

A room down

Remy yawned stretching languidly. "Dat was great."

"Mah turn," Rogue said.

"As y' wish, chére, y' know how much Remy enjoys touchin' ya. Roll over." Rogue obeyed.

"Mmm... Ah needed this... it's been such a long night."

"Dat feel good, ma chérie?"

"You know it does."

"So, what be goin' on? Why's everyone so on edge?"

"Ah-ha, Ah know what yer doin'. Ya think that you'll get me distracted and get information from me."

"Not workin'?"

"No."

"Merde."

"Kitty will tell y'all in good time... damn, you're good at this, swamp rat."

"Years of experience."

Rogue rolled over and gave Remy a kiss. "You give the best back rubs."

In the morning

"Mornin', Lady Moira," Rahne smiled.

"How many times must A tell ya, call me Moira or mum?" Moira said.

"Sorry... A just still have a bit of a hard time adjustin'... part of me still says A don't deserve your love or trust."

"Ye silly girl," Moira said hugging Rahne tightly. "Of course ye do. Ye are the kindest, sweetest daughter any woman could ever ask for. Reverend Craig will burn in the hell he always preached about for ever sayin' that you'll go there." Rahne had to blink away tears.

"Thank ye... mum."

Moira smiled at her foster daughter as she finished putting her "special" ingredients in the coffee. "Now help me with breakfast and tell me all about Doug. A've been a bit preoccupied with my research."

In Betsy's and Meggan's room

Betsy woke up clutching her head. The midnight margaritas had seemed like a good idea last night. "Never again," she murmured.

"Morning," Warren muttered sitting up and stretching his arms then his wings. Betsy froze. "Do you remember last night?"

"I remember the drinking contest then it all goes fuzzy."

"That's about the extent of it for me too," Warren admitted. "Did we...?"

"I dunno," Betsy admitted. "You're wearing boxers."

"You... are definitely not," Warren said fighting the incredibly strong urge to check out her body. Betsy clutched the sheet tighter against herself and sighed.

"Why me?"

"Okay, let's think. Whose room are we in?"

"Mine," Betsy said looking around.

"Uh-huh," Warren murmured thoughtfully. "So... the last thing I remember is kissing you after we downed that last drink. Meggan and Brian were laughing at us."

"Stupid powers."

"I definitely agree."

"Oh, I remember that! You were trying to fly and couldn't get off the ground." She was amused to see Warren blush.

"So... where's Meggan?"

In Brian and Warren's room

"Morning," Meggan chirped happily.

Brian resisted the urge to growl. It was too early for such brightness, speaking of brightness... "Love, why are the curtains drawn?"

"The room needed some brightness," Meggan said. "C'mon, sleepy head, it's almost ten."

Brian rubbed his head. His powers prevented him from receiving the same kind of hangover that the others had but he was still feeling the ill effects of last night. "How are you still so aware? Bets and Warren are probably feeling terrible, my head hurts and you-"

"Are fine," she smiled. "Perk of my elemental powers." Brian raised his head looking at the fey-like beauty sitting next to him, smiling her wide-almost child-like smile, and dropped his head back onto the pillow.

"Ten more minutes."

"Spoil sport," she pouted.

In Pete and Kitty's room

The couple got up and went through their usual morning activities, minus one. "Before we make love again I, and I can't believe I'm actually am going to say this, want to talk to MacTaggart, and make sure it's safe."

"That's sweet," Kitty said pulling Pete close for a kiss.

"So who knows?"

"All the girls, Meggan could tell. I let her tell them."

"And Logan knows."

Kitty smiled a little. "Yeah, so what do you want to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I've never done this before."

"Good to know."

"This is really happening."

"Yep."

"When will we know if we're having a girl or a boy?"

"I'm not sure." They sat on their bed for a full two minutes. "This isn't solving anything."

"No," he agreed. "But it's better than the alternative."

"Perhaps, but we do need to face them sometime."

"I vote for later."

"The sooner we go downstairs the faster we find out when we can make love again."

"Let's go," Pete stood and pulled a giggling Kitty to her feet. When they emerged, the others were all watching. "Wot?"

_Did you tell him?_ Betsy asked Kitty.

_Yeah, and you guys were right._

_Of course. So, are you going to tell the guys? They know something is up and they're really curious._

_Later._

"Let's have a talk," Logan said wrapping an arm around both Kitty and Pete's shoulders. Kitty and Pete both sighed letting the older mutant lead them outside. Pete handed Kitty his suit jacket since the morning air was a little chilly.

"Wot's up?" Pete asked.

"You told him?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kitty nodded.

"Good. I didn't want to talk in front of the others, I wasn't sure if you wanted them to know or not. How'd this happen?"

"Hell, Logan, as old as you are and you don't know the answer to that yet?" Pete asked in mocking surprise. SNICT Pete fell silent.

"I'm not exactly sure," Kitty said. "I was on the pill... I guess I did something wrong." Pete put an arm around, Logan noted the comforting move with approval.

"Do you know what yer gonna do?" Logan said.

"I think I want to keep our baby."

Pete gave a shrug. "I'm with the lady

Kitty looked up at Pete seriously. "Are you sure? You totally don't have to give up your life just because-" Pete pulled her into his arms and held her for a few seconds.

"You _are _my life, Kit. I couldn't survive without you. I wouldn't want to." Kitty had to blink away more tears. Pete released her with a final kiss on the forehead. "We're in this thing together. As you said, luv, the baby is ours. We'll handle this together."

Logan smiled and gave Pete a pat on the back, knocking the younger man a step forward. "That was what I wanted to hear. Don't worry, runt, you'll be a good dad. Just remember everything your father did and do the opposite." Pete gave a small rueful grin at that. "You, Kit, I've seen you with kids. You're a natural."

"Thanks, Logan. I think I speak for both of us when I ask if you would be our baby's godfather."

Pete nodded. "Ain't no one else I'd rather it be, mate."

"Thank you," Logan said. "I'd be honored." Moira walked outside she looked at the similar expressions of slight unease on everyone's faces. She smiled approaching.

"How do ye feel?" she asked Kitty.

"Okay. I didn't get sick this morning, that's a plus," Kitty told Moira.

"We have a few questions," Pete said.

"A figured ye would. A have some files I have tae get ready but we can talk after lunch."

"Thanks," Kitty said.

"When are ye goin' tae tell the others?"

"Now," Kitty said taking Pete's hand.

"Do we have to?" Pete asked letting her drag him towards the house.

"Yes." Logan started to follow the couple but stopped when he saw that Moira was staring into the sea looking lost.

"You okay, darlin'?"

"Fine," Moira said but her smile was unconvincing and her eyes were a little too shiny. Logan just stared at her. "Oh, come on, Logan, I never fall apart."

"Didn't say you were, darlin'," Logan said. "But now that you mention it..."

"A'm just thinkin' about Kevin. All this talk about children. A still miss him... sometimes. A don't blame the X-Men... not consciously, but part of me does resent them."

"I wish I had been there."

"Ye coulda have done anything."

"Maybe," Logan said unconvinced.

"Och, look at me blubberin' like a wee barin. A do need tae get some research ready for when you go back. Hank wanted me to read over some files and send back my thoughts. Thank ye, Logan. You're a good friend."

* * *

Next time on Excalibur, everyone who doesn't know reacts to Kitty and Pete's news. Be ready for violent blue elves and homicidle dragons. 


	32. The Reactions and a Checkup

The Reactions and a Check Up

_We would stand in the wind__  
We were free like water__  
Flowing down__  
Under the warmth of the sun__  
Now it's cold and we're scared__  
And we've both been shaken__  
Look at us__  
Man, this doesn't need to be the end_

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart__  
Just let me hold you so we both fall down_

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be__  
Forever with you__  
Forever in me__  
Ever the same__  
Call on me__  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me__  
Forever it's you__  
Forever in me__  
Ever the same_

_You may need me there__  
To carry all your weight__  
But you're no burden I assure__  
You tide me over__  
With a warmth I'll not forget__  
But I can only give you love_  
-Rob Thomas

* * *

When Logan came in the couple was sitting in the kitchen staring at the table. "As far as I know none of you are Cyclops, so that's not going to do any good," he commented mildly. He looked at Kitty. "Have you eaten?" 

"No," Kitty said. "I still feel kind of sick."

"I thought you were going to tell everyone," Logan asked grabbing a piece of bread and putting it in the toaster.

"We were," Kitty said. "I chickened out."

"Well, you could wait, they'll figure it out eventually," Logan said.

"I told her I'd tell them," Pete said. "And I'm the one that's going to get hurt."

"No one's going to hurt you," Kitty said.

"Kitty, you are so wrong." The toast popped up and Logan buttered it before handing it and a glass of milk to Kitty.

"Logan, I just said I wasn't hungry," Kitty said.

"Eat, it'll make me feel better," Logan told her.

"Fine." She nibbled on the toast and sipped the milk.

"They'll be fine with it," Logan told her, thinking that they'd better be. He straddled a chair as Kitty finished the toast. "If it'd be easier to tell them in small groups Brian and Remy are in the rec. room playing pool."

"We can start there," Pete offered.

"Okay," Kitty said thoughtfully. "Let's go." The couple stood and Kitty took a deep breath leading the way to the rec. room.

"Hey," Rogue said sitting on the back of the couch watching the guys.

"Guys," Kitty said. "I, um, have an announcement."

"Yeah?" Remy said looking up.

"It's like this," Kitty tried then faltered. "I..."

"We're havin' a baby," Pete stepped in.

"Y'r pregnant?" Remy asked Kitty.

"You and Wisdom are having a baby?" Brian asked.

"Yes," Kitty said taking Pete's hand. "I was just as surprised."

"Wow," Remy said. "Um, congratulations."

"Thanks," Kitty said smiling a little.

"Where are the others?" Pete asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Kurt, Amanda, Rahne and Doug are outside playing basketball," Brian told them.

"That's convenient," Pete commented. "Ready, luv?"

"No," Kitty said but allowed Pete to lead her away. "I don't want to tell Kurt… he's like my big brother."

"I can always tell him," Pete told her.

"No, I need to it's just… I was supposed to be the responsible one."

He smiled a little. "Funny how that works out."

"Pete."

"Grasshopper, we don't have to do this now, we can wait. It's up to you."

"Let's go, I want to get this over with. If it goes badly I can always blame you."

"Everyone'll blame me anyhow." They walked outside.

"Maybe I should try the other team," Doug commented mildly as he started to head inside with Rahne. "Maybe girls against boys?"

"A still say teleporting is cheating," Rahne said.

"Kurt," Kitty said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Kurt said looking worried. He took Kitty's hand and teleported the two of them away.

"So… have we ever spoken?" Amanda asked.

"The two of us?" Pete asked. "No, I don't think so."

"That's a little weird, isn't it? I mean; seeing how we live in the same house?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Huh." Just then Kurt teleported back. He grabbed Pete and punched him.

"I take it she told you," Pete said dryly.

"I ought to cut it off, you unthinking oaf," Kurt growled. Amanda grabbed her boyfriend's arm holding him back.

"Kurt!" she admonished. "Why on Earth-? It's not like Pete magically put this baby in Kitty's stomach, that act took two." He calmed a little.

"I know," Kurt said. "But when Kitty told me I was left with an intense urge to hit him."

"Ever think of curbing your urges, Wagner?" Pete inquired. "Damn it, I'm bleeding."

"Kurt! Did you hit him?" Kitty demanded as she came outside.

"Maybe," Kurt said. Kitty slapped the elf upside the head.

"You moron! Come on, Pete, lets get you cleaned up," Kitty said taking her boyfriend's hand.

"Katzchen?" Kurt said. Kitty turned back. "I want you to know, I'm here for you. This didn't change anything. You're still my little sister."

"Thanks, but hit my boyfriend again and you go down," Kitty warned. They walked inside and Lockheed came out of nowhere and headed straight for Pete's crotch growling the whole time. "Lockheed!" Pete covered himself. "Stop that! You're worse than Kurt." She put the dragon outside and led Pete into the bathroom to clean his bloody nose.

"Kitty," Pete said after the bleeding had stopped.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going with you when you tell the other half of your family. I love you but I'm not doing it."

"Silly man, of course you are. The only one you really have to worry about is Ororo."

"The one who controls the weather?"

"Yeah."

"The one who can cause thunderstorms, and control lightning."

"That's her."

"Yeah, you're going alone."

Later

"Yes, A'm sure. Ye would drive a saint crazy with yuir questions, Wisdom! A do recommend that ye stop at six months or else start using protection again. Ye can get pregnant again at six months."

"Really?" Kitty asked.

"Aye, it's rare but possible." She handed Kitty a small paper bag. "The blue bottle is full of vitamins. The red bottle has pills A'm sure that you'll love."

"What are those?" Kitty asked holding it up.

"Take one a night and they should stop morning sickness."

"I love you," Kitty breathed.

Moira laughed. "The last bottle is aspirin for you, Wisdom. You'll need it when the mood swings start."

"Thanks," he said in a slow drawl.

"Do ye know what you're going to do?"

"We're keeping our baby," Kitty said.

"When can we find out if we're having a boy or girl?" Pete asked.

"With my technology we should be able to tell in two weeks," Moira said. "We'll see what shows up."

"That'd be great," Kitty said smiling.

"How'd the others handle it?"

"Fine," Kitty said.

"'Fine?'" Pete demanded. "Wagner threatened to castrate me… that soddin' dragon of yours tried."

"Oh, you're exaggerating."

"I am not. He launched himself at me crotch."

"Pete, he didn't think-"

"Bullshit. Kitty, he hates me. I've told you that."

"Of course." Kitty sent Moira a look that plainly said 'why me?' Moira had to cough to hide her laughter from the two. She may not have picked Pete for Kitty in the beginning but now it was clear that the Englishman loved her like no one else would. Besides, their bantering was always so cute. "At least you aren't still saying that he can, like, talk."

"He can! Bloody dragon wants to drive me crazy but he can talk. I'll prove it one day."

"Sure."

"Run along," Moira said standing. "This is all we'll get done tonight."

"Thanks again," Kitty said. The couple went up the stairs arguing the whole way. Moira smiled shaking her head.

In the conference room

"You wanted to speak to us?" Hank asked via the screen phone Kitty and Brian had installed.

"Yes," Kitty said nervously.

"What is it, Kitty?" Ororo asked.

"Well… Guys, this is Pete Wisdom, my boyfriend."

"Yes, we met last time you came down," Hank said.

"Um…"

"Is there something wrong?" Ororo asked. "Do you need to come home?"

"About that… well, plane travel isn't good for the baby."

"I'm sorry?" Ororo asked.

"Katherine, did you just say baby?" Hank inquired.

"Um… surprise," Kitty said weakly.

"Oh my," Hank murmured.

"Kitty, you went to this place and… got knocked up?" the words sounded strange coming from Ororo.

Kitty folded her arms. "It was a little more complicated than that."

"Exactly how old are you, Mr. Wisdom?" Ororo demanded.

Pete looked at Kitty helplessly, obviously wondering why he had to be here. "I'm twenty-six."

"Kitty, he's almost ten years older than you," Ororo said. "This is..."

"My decision," Kitty said. "Ororo, I'm not a kid."

"Obviously."

"I've had this discussion too many times today," Kitty said suddenly very tired. "I really don't want to argue with you two as well. I hope you will, like, accept this but if you can't I'm not going to try to make you. You know where to reach me if you want to talk." She hit the button to hang up and sat there for a few seconds before standing. Pete looked at her then opened his arms. She gratefully sank into them feeling more tired than she ever had. "I hate this, it's hard enough, why do they have to make it harder?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She smiled wanly. "Okay, it may be half your fault, but you know what I mean."

"I know, but I'm sorry that they're making you upset. I hate seeing you like this."

"I love you. Thank you for being here with me."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be."


	33. It's a Surprise!

It's a… Surprise!

* * *

_Low ride bicycles go cruising by__  
I laugh, I don't even know why__  
Talk back at the ocean_

_Consequence and ozone catch a glow__  
Ah ah, oh no baby, oh no no__  
Give me a minute now to figure out my state_  
-Third Eye Blind

* * *

Two weeks later

"So, what do you see?" Kitty asked as Moira showed the couple the sonogram. She stared at it for a few seconds before smiling.

"Lay back down, lass, I want tae see something," Moira said.

"Is there something wrong?" Pete asked as Kitty laid back down and Moira took out a different sensor.

"Calm down, Wisdom," Moira said. "There's nay a problem." She moved the sensor over the jelly she had put on Kitty's belly and a heartbeat could be heard.

Kitty reached out and grabbed Pete's hand. "That's our baby?" Moira moved the sensor and a second heartbeat could be heard echoing the first.

Pete blinked. "The kid has two hearts?"

"You can sit up, lass," Moira said ignoring Pete. She sat down on the edge of the bed showing Kitty the picture. "Now, this is the baby's head. And so is this."

"He has two heads?" Pete asked. Hey, with mutants you never can tell.

"No, ye, Sassenach. You're having twins." There was an audible thump as Pete fainted.

"Pete!" Kitty exclaimed jumping to her feet and rushing over to her boyfriend. "Pete, wake up!"

"Let me try," Moira offered. "Lockheed, what are you doing with those cigarettes?" It worked like a charm. Pete sprang up and touched his shirt pocket where his cigarettes rested.

"Twins?" Pete asked, helping Kitty to her feet. "We're 'avin' twins? As in two babies? Not just one?"

"Yes, Wisdom, twins as in two babies," Moira wasn't even trying to hide her amusement now. Pete was too shocked to notice. "Now, do ye want to know the details or do ye want tae keep blabberin' like an idiot?" Kitty sat down on the table and Pete stepped up behind her.

"So do we know if they're boys or girls?"

"I can see that this one is a boy," Moira said pointing at the sonogram. "But he's in front of his brother or sister so A cannot tell if the other barin is a boy or girl. A can tell by the blood test that they're fraternal so either is possible but odds are it's a boy."

"So boys?" Kitty asked.

"Probably, it's not a hundred percent sure though."

"Okay."

"Now, since it's twins we're gonna have tae be extra careful. There's also a chance that you'll have to be on bedrest."

"They're healthy though?"

"Aye, both of them. The blood work came out fine, your blood pressure is good, and their heart rates are perfect. There is one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Because of your power, you'll have to wear one of this." She handed Kitty the type of bracelet that Rogue wore.

"Okay. I think I'm going to go upstairs. Pete?"

"Yes, luv?"

"Could you tell the others?"

"Sure thing." Kitty left. "Is there anything else?"

"No, just make sure she takes it easy."

"Okay. Thanks, MacTaggart." Pete left feeling dazed. One baby was enough to deal with but two? How'd this happen? Well, okay, he knew the mechanics it was just… This wasn't supposed to happen, not this soon. Almost in a daze he walked up the stairs. The others were hanging out in the living room.

"So, how'd it go?" Rogue asked.

"Twins," was his response.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"We're having twins. Two babies. Not just one but two. Babies, not baby. Twins."

"Oh," Rogue said.

"Congratulations," Rahne ventured.

"Twins," Pete muttered going up the stairs to find Kitty. "Twins," he said to her dropping into bed beside her.

"I know. Pete, can we do this? Raise two babies? Bring them into this world? I'm so scared." He pulled her into his arms. Her saying that was enough to snap him out of his shock.

"I'm scared too, luv. But I know something you don't."

"What's that?"

"That we can handle this together. I'm scared as hell but I trust you and I love you. That will never change. Us having baby? We can do that. Twins? Bring it on. I can handle anything as long as I have you in me corner. Now, enough sappiness. Angsting ain't gonna make ya feel better." A purely wicked grin touched his lips. "But I think I can cheer ya up." A smile touched her lips as he kissed her.

Later

Pete was snoring lightly as Kitty sat looking out at the ocean. Her room had the perfect view of the sunset. Twins… They couldn't live on the island and raise the babies. They'd have to get jobs… what was she trained to do other than be a hero? She was more scared than she ever remembered being, even during the Apocalypse fiasco. She got up and walked down the stairs going outside. She sat on the rock overlooking the water.

"I heard the others talking," Logan said dropping down beside her. "So twins?"

"How is it that you always seem to know when I'm upset?" Kitty asked.

"Luck."

"I don't know what I'm doing. We'll need to find a place to live, jobs, new lives… Logan… what am I doing?"

"You're bound to be scared, half-pint. That's perfectly natural. If you weren't scared I'd worry. Would you like me to stay for a while longer?"

"I don't want to keep you longer than you planned."

"I'm offerin,' half-pint."

"It'd be nice to have you here."

"I'll help you look into houses and help the runt figure out what he wants to do with his life. But, you know Moira's not going to kick you out."

"I know, I just want our babies to grow up somewhere safer. And I want them to have a more normal life." _Something I'll never have, _went unsaid but Logan could read it in her gaze. He sighed wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they sat looking at the stars.


	34. Rahne and Doug's Excellent Adventure

Author's Note- The plot line from this chapter is taken from Excalibur #93

Second Note- I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had just about given up hope that I'd ever write a new chapter for this one. Hope it was worth the wait.

Rahne and Doug's Excellent Adventure

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that  
I'll be just like you _

_I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you  
I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you  
_-Thee Days Grace

* * *

Rahne breathed in the air and the million stories the scents in the air told her. Times like this, running around the island as fast as her four legs could carry her, she could forget all the things Reverend Craig had preached. She spotted her quarry ahead and slowed to a stalking jog. She was as silent as the wolf she appeared to be. Her quarry looked around as though sensing her presence, and she crouched low. As soon as he looked away she pounced. She shifted back to her human shape giggling at Doug's expression. 

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he murmured back sitting up.

"You should have seen your face." She was laughing again. He arched an eyebrow. "It was too easy."

"Yeah?"

"What are you-? Ah!" She tried to squirm away as he started tickling her. "I give!"

He stopped. "Thought so." The two sat for a while just enjoying the day. The sun was warm on their backs. The sky was blue, with a few fluffy clouds. A cool breeze wafted off the ocean. Rahne smiled. The perfect day.

"Excuse me?" the couple turned at the new voice. A young girl who looked to be around ten years old stood behind them. She had violet hair and eyes that clashed with the drab brown sweat clothes that she was wearing. "I was told that you could help me." The voice had an accent different than the one from the town the group visited on the mainland.

"Um, sure," Rahne said standing and helping Doug to his feet. She gave the girl an inviting smile. "Are ye a mutant?" The girl winced as though struck but nodded.

"Come on inside," Doug said straightening his glasses and getting to his feet. The girl followed them inside but kept looking around as if waiting for an ambush.

"Gutan tag!" Kurt exclaimed from the ceiling where he was hanging. Doug and Rahne looked at the girl afraid of how she would take Kurt but she was staring at the blue mutant entranced. Kurt jumped down and took her hand. "Kurt Vagner, at your service."

"I'm Katie," the girl said shyly.

"Where are my manors?" Rahne exclaimed. "I'm Rahne Sinclaire, this is Doug Ramsey."

"Hello."

"What can we do for you, Katie?" Doug asked.

"I'm a mutant."

"That we could guess," Kurt smiled at the girl. "But I'm sure you could not tell that I too, am a mutant."

"I'm sure she couldn't guess that one," Doug drawled.

It got the girl to smile though. "What can you do?" she asked them.

"Watch," Kurt teleported all around the room before landed in front of her again.

"He teleports," Doug said. "Saying that would have been a lot less smelly."

"Doug here is like a decoder ring," Kurt told her. "He deciphers things."

"Cypher!" Doug exclaimed. "That can be my codename."

Kurt and Rahne exchanged glances. "Nah."

Rahne went half wolfen then back human. "What about you?"

"Well…" Katie took a deep breath and began to float. She made it to about four feet before breathing in again and floating back down. Rahne cocked her head to one side as the guys exchanged glances. "But I can only float when I'm holding my breath. It's a silly power."

"It's not," Rahne assured her.

"And you're young," Doug told her. "Your powers might not be fully developed yet. And you could even have a secondary mutation."

"What made you seek us out?" Rahne asked.

"I was chased out of my town… My mother she died three years ago. A minister took me in." Chills went down Rahne's back. "He preached about how I was the spawn of the devil. I… I believed him… then I saw you guys on the news, I saw Nightcrawler. If he wasn't a demon I wasn't either."

"Of course not," Kurt said angry anyone would tell this child that.

"I told him that and he got angry. He tried to burn me alive!"

"Who was he, Katie?" Rahne asked softly. "What was his name?"

"Reverend Craig."

An hour and half later

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Brian asked as the plane touched down.

"That's okay," Rahne said. "We'll get a hotel for the night. Thanks, Brian."

"Anytime." The plane took off.

Doug shouldered their duffle bags. "You sure about this, wolf-girl?"

"This has been a long time coming," Rahne said. "He hurt me, I can deal with that. I've forgiven him."

"You forgave that bastard?"

"Don't curse, Dougie."

"How could you forgive him after he tried to kill you?"

"To err is human, to forgive is divine. 'Judge not lest ye be judged.' It goes on from there."

"You are a spectacular human being."

She blushed. "Be quiet."

"Yes, ma'am." He checked them into a hotel the town over.

"I need to do this alone."

"Uh-uh. Last time you were with him he nearly burned you at the stake."

"I was also just a child," Rhane pointed out. "I'm not a child anymore."

"This much I know," Doug grinned. "Come on, hon, let's go take care of this."

"Can't I convince you to stay?"

"Nope."

"Then lets go." They walked into town, enjoying the brisk day. It was a beautiful, clear day for Scotland, although Rahne warned that it would rain before the day was out. They finally arrived at a church. It was beautiful and picturesque. Rahne looked at it a million emotions running across her face.

"Are you sure?" Doug asked.

"Yeah," Rahne said, "let's go." They walked inside. The church was empty, it appeared to be abandoned. "Reverend Craig!" A man who appeared to be around forty-five, maybe fifty, walked out.

"Get out!" he ordered. "You have no right here!"

"I have as much right here as you," Rahne snapped. "I came here to talk to you about a girl named Katie."

"Demon spawn," Reverend Craig growled. "I should have burned her and you when I had the chance."

"Probably." Rahne sat down in a pew. Doug hung back leaning against the door and watching. "You probably should have killed me before I got away from you and learned about myself, and about you. I found out a lot about you. For instance how you met my mother in Ullapull."

"She was a whore," Craig growled.

"I'm sure that's what you think. She was a party girl my mum. So you decided to make her yuir new project. You prayed over her all sweaty and determined. But then she "betrayed" you by falling pregnant with me."

"I don't know what you think you're implying."

"I'm not implying anything. But my mother died and you ended up as my guardian. I have to wonder why you'd bother. I mean if I was just the daughter of a whore why would you care what happened to me? But that isn't my point. I came here to tell you that I'm through thinking about you. I've dreamt about you and your hatred and the fire you tried to burn me with for so long. I know all about you and if I hear anything about you hurting another girl I'll be back."

Craig glowered down at her. "May God strike you down."

"I'll pray for your soul," Rahne said solemnly. She stood and walked out, taking Doug's hand on the way out. Doug followed her out looking bemused.

"Rahne?" he asked noting the way she was trembling. "Are you all right?"

"No," Rahne said.

"I appreciate the honesty. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just didn't realize how hard this would be," she sniffled. "I still have so much hate for him and it's wrong. I shouldn't." Doug stopped walking and pulled her into his arms.

"Shh…" he whispered as she cried into his shoulder.

"Why does he hate me?"

"Because he's a small minded moron."

"Moron?" Rahne asked looking up with a small smile.

"Yeah, how else could someone hate you?"

"Thanks, Dougie. Let's go find something to eat."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Doug smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss. Rahne made a small noise in the back of her throat and arched into him. Doug broke the kiss moments later, his breathing ragged. "Um, wow."

"Yeah, food, right?"

"Yeah, food sounds great." Hand-in-hand the couple walked out of the town.


	35. House Hunting and Job Interviews

House Hunting and Job Interviews

* * *

"_I don't want clever conversation  
__I never want to work that hard  
__I just want someone that I can talk to  
__I want you just the way you are. _

_I need to know that you will always be  
__The same old someone that I knew  
__What will it take 'till you believe in me  
__The way that I believe in you. _

_I said I love you, and that's forever  
__And this I promise from the heart  
__I could not love you any better  
__I love you just the way you are."  
_-Billy Joel

* * *

A month later

Kitty sat looking through a bunch of listings on line when Pete came in. "Whatcha doin', luv?"

"Looking at houses, and apartments," Kitty said. "I've been doing some thinking."

"Sounds dangerous," Pete smiled.

"Oh bite me," Kitty said. Pete leaned down and nipped at her shoulder.

"What are you thinking?"

"About maybe leaving the super hero life and settling down."

Pete's eyebrows rose at that. "Really?"

"I just don't know what else I'd be good for, not to mention how we'd arrange for child care and… I've never had to think about any of this!"

"Calm down, Kitty," Pete said. "We haven't talked about this aspect of things, have we? What do you want to do? Do you want to move out on our own? Do you want to stay here?"

"What do you want?"

"To be with you," Pete shrugged. "That's all I need."

"Pete, this is important," Kitty said crossing her arms.

"I know that, luv," Pete said. "Okay, listen, I've been thinkin' about this for a while if I'm gonna be honest, ever since you told me that you're pregnant. I've been contacted by WHO."

"Who?" Kitty asked.

Pete smiled. "The Weird Happenings Organization. It's a government agency."

"But you just got out of a government agency."

"This one's good I've have my friends in Intel check it out. They're willing to give us both jobs, jobs that will pay well and keep us on the sidelines as much as we want."

"As much as we want?" Kitty asked arching an eyebrow.

"Are ya tellin' me you'll never want to be out on the front-lines again? Because I find that very hard t' believe."

"Good point," Kitty allowed.

"Thank you. So, should I call them?"

"What exactly would we be doing?"

"I know what they want you to do," Pete smiled. "You're a brilliant hacker, my Goddess of Computin'."

"And you?"

"Well, that's somethin' to find out, ain't it?"

"I guess. So, which do you like?" she asked turning back to the computer screen.

Pete grinned, seeing that all of the apartments were close to his city of London. "Why don't we go look tomorrow?"

"I like that idea."

Pete gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Now, I came to find you because it's well after bedtime and I was gettin' all lonely up there by meself."

"I guess it is a little late," Kitty commented turning the computer off.

"Damn straight." The couple headed back up to their room.

The following morning

"How do you feel, luv?" Pete asked as Kitty walked with him outside.

"Fine," Kitty smiled. "I truly love those red pills." Pete laughed. Amanda walked up to the couple.

"This is safe, right?" Pete asked her for the fiftieth time.

"Yes," Amanda said exasperated. "Moira approved it, it's the safest way for Kitty to travel."

"Good," Pete nodded.

Amanda took both his hand and one of Kitty's. "Close your eyes, this is a bit disconcerting." The couple obeyed and Amanda teleported them to London.

"A bit?" Pete asked swaying on his feet for a moment. "That was worse than Kitty phasin' me."

"Thank you," Kitty told Amanda.

"No problem," Amanda smiled. "I'll meet you two back here at seven?"

"Sounds good," Kitty smiled. "We'll see you then." Amanda teleported away.

"That was unpleasant," Pete commented leading Kitty out of the alley and flagging down a cab.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," Kitty shrugged, getting into the cab.

"You only say that because what you do is ten times worse," Pete told her. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked. Pete gave him the first address.

Around three

"So, you liked the one in Dartford?" Pete asked as the couple walked into WHO headquarters.

"I loved it," Kitty gushed. "It had such a beautiful backyard. We could totally put in a swing set for the twins and-" She stopped, seeing Pete's fond smile. "What?"

"Nothin'," he smiled. "Just thinking."

"Well, stop it," Kitty said grinning back at him.

Pete walked up to the front desk. "Pete Wisdom and Katherine Pryde here to see Dr. Alistaire Stuart."

"Top floor," the receptionist told them. "He's expecting you." She pointed out the elevator.

"Thank you," Kitty told the woman. The two got onto the elevator and rode it to the top. A handsome middle-aged man stood as they entered his office.

"Good afternoon," he said shaking their hands. "Please, take a seat." After everyone had sat he continued. "This is just a formality, your experience speaks for itself; you already have the jobs."

"What jobs are those?" Kitty asked.

"We would like you to work in our technology division, Miss Pryde" he told Kitty. "Hacking, creating programs, it's a pretty big area. Once you get into the swing of things we'll find your specialty. Mr. Wisdom, we would like you to work in Intelligence."

"I'm out of the game, mate," Pete said calmly.

"You misunderstand," Alistaire said. "You won't be an agent. You have a lot of field experience, our agents don't. We would like your help fixing that."

Pete blinked. "You want me to train new agents?"

"Yes," Alistaire nodded. "Our former teacher is retiring, you certainly have the training yourself."

"I've never done that before," Pete told the man. "I'm no teacher."

"Nonsense," Alistaire said. "Jardine mailed me your credentials." He passed an envelope to Pete who looked it over before realizing that none of it was fabricated. He was qualified to do was Alistaire was asking of him.

"Did Mr. Jardine happen to mention that I'm pregnant?" Kitty asked. "I'm due in four months."

"The job will be here waiting for you," Alistaire told her. "We recognize talent and are not inclined to let it go." He handed the couple a envelope stuffed with papers. "Here's all the information on our organization and our programs."

"Thank you," Kitty said.

"Unfortunately, I have a meeting in fifteen minutes but my extension is in there if you have any questions," Alistaire said. "I'm sure you'd like to read over the papers and talk about our offer."

"Thank you, Mr. Stuart," Kitty said standing to shake his hand again. Pete shook it next.

"Yes, thank you," he nodded.

"Call me when you make up your mind," he told them. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," Kitty said. Pete took her hand and led her out of the office. As they walked out of the building he lit a cigarette. Kitty watched him out of the corner of her eye. "Pete, I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it, luv?"

"I know you've been smoking outside and making sure to never smoke with me in the same room."

A knot formed in the bottom of his stomach. "Yes?"

"I appreciate that, I really do."

"But?"

"Pete, we're having kids," she told him stopping so she could look up at him. "I want you to be there with me for a very long time."

"And?" Pete asked taking a deep drag off of what he now knew would probably be his very last cigarette.

"I would never tell you what to do," she assured him.

"I know that, luv."

"I just want to ask you to, like, consider quitting smoking," Kitty said. "Just consider it. You don't have to and I'll love you no matter what. I just want to have a long healthy life with you." Pete sighed taking one last, glorious drag off of his Marlboro before putting it out and throwing it, and the rest of his pack in the trash.

"Anything for you, luv," he said forcing a smile.

She threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Pete."


	36. CoEd Moodswings

Co-Ed Moodswings

* * *

_Those little things you say  
__When words mean so much  
__You never back down  
__And they all shy away  
__You always listen to me_

_And what do I care to get me through these sleepless nights  
__And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight  
__And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this is I feel and I feel you  
_-3 Doors Down

* * *

Later that week

Rogue valiantly resisted the urge to throw something at Pete as his fingers nervously tapped on the table. The group had just finished breakfast and she, Remy, Moira, Rhane, Doug and Pete were still sitting at the table after cleaning up. The only thing that kept her from hurting Pete was the knowledge that he was suffering. He hadn't had one cigarette since he and Kitty had returned from London and the Englishman was still feeling the effects of his withdrawal.

"Mon brave?" Remy said finally.

"What?" Pete snapped his eyes flashing red, something they had been doing often lately.

"Remy t'inks dat he speaks for all of us when he requests that you go for a walk." Growling something about the evils of fresh air, Pete obeyed.

"He's like a time bomb," Doug sighed in relief.

"A wouldna have wanted him to quit if A had known it would have done this," Moira sighed. "Who knew the cigarettes made Wisdom nice?"

"Still it's vera sweet that he's doin this for Kitty," Rhane said. The girl in question came down the stairs not looking very happy.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Outside," Rogue said. Kitty stormed out. All eyes turned went to the window where they saw the couple yelling at each other. Next thing they knew Kitty had thrown herself at Pete and the two disappeared from view.

Remy rolled his eyes. "Ya know, this ain't good."

"What isn't?" Doug asked.

"Kitty's having mood swings and Pete's still gettin' over his withdrawal. He's so damn irritable, and together..."

"Ah know," Rogue nodded, "they're either fightin' or makin' out. Are there any missions, that need to be done out of the country? Preferably ones that'll take a couple weeks?"

"Nae," Moira laughed. "And Wisdom wouldna be so bad if he were nae so pigheaded." The Londoner had refused any chemical help, preferring to quit by himself.

Outside

Pete blinked, buttoning his slacks as Kitty put her jeans back on. "Um, luv?"

"Yeah?" she asked slipping on a pair of sandals.

"What exactly were we fightin' about?"

Kitty opened her mouth before closing it with a frown. "I totally don't remember."

"Me either," he chuckled. "So I finally called Stuart and accepted his offer. With the sign on bonus I was planning on making a down payment on that house that ya liked, if ya want."

"Oh, Pete," Kitty breathed, her eyes filling with tears.

"Wot?" Pete asked, alarmed.

"I love you!" Kitty sobbed, throwing herself in his arms. Pete sat, completely bemused.

In the training room

Warren was lifting some weights when Betsy walked in, in a skimpy workout outfit. "Mind if I join you?"

Warren swallowed. "Not at all."

"Good." She walked to the mats and started stretching. Warren watched her lithe body move, trying to keep his hormones in check. "I really need to burn some energy," she commented. "Would you like to help?"

Warren's mouth dropped open and his mouth went dry. "What?" he croaked, weakly.

"Spar," she said innocently. Inside she was snickering.

"Oh. Sure." He put the weights down and stood. Betsy definitely surpassed him in skill. She made sure her body brushed his at every opportunity, which also succeeded in distracting him as well.

"Do you find me attractive?" she asked.

"What?" Warren asked. Being caught off guard allowed her to tackle him. She pinned him to the mat and regarded him seriously.

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Of course I do," he assured her. "I'm a heterosexual man, and I have eyes. How could I not?"

"You've only kissed me twice, that I can remember," she added on the second part remembering waking up with him after a night of drinking.

"I..." Warren murmured, "I don't know. I guess I was scared that you may not feel the same."

"Do you realize that the main reason that you're even here is because of two meddling friends of mine who knew that I had a crush on you?" Betsy inquired smiling down at him.

"What?"

"Kitty and Rogue arranged it. Warren, you are the hottest, sweetest man that I have ever met. I'm constantly having to resist the urge to tackle to an have my wicked way with you."

He chuckled at that. "Well, when you put it that way..." He leaned up and kissed her, his lips taking complete possession hers.

She pulled away. "Doors lock." There was an audible click as the doors locked. Warren arched an eyebrow in question. "One of Kitty's programs," Betsy grinned.

"I'll have to thank her," Warren smiled. They kissed again. Betsy grinned to herself. Finally.


	37. Baby Shower

Baby Shower

~*~

_For taking in the rain when I'm feeling so dry  
__For giving me the answers when I'm asking you why  
__My oh my  
__For that  
__I thank you_

_For taking in the sun when I feel so cold  
F__or giving me a child when my body is old  
__And don't you know  
__That I need you  
_-Meatloaf

~*~

A month later

"So this is it?" Logan asked looking around at the small house right outside of London.

"This is the one she likes," Pete said. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect for a family just starting out," Logan nodded as Pete gave him the tour. "It's a nice place."

"I figure its close enough to the city for me to drive back and forth to work, but far enough away for Kitty's peace of mind," Pete said. "I wanted to see what you thought before making an offer."

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kitty gushed coming in with the others. "Do you like it, Mr. Logan?"

"It's great, kiddo," Logan nodded. Pete walked away from the group and got on his cell phone.

"I was thinking of putting a swing set in the back yard, maybe a sand box," Kitty said.

"Sounds good," Logan nodded.

"We've got it," Pete announced. Kitty looked at him, cocking her head to one side. "I just got off the phone with the realtor. He accepted our offer." Kitty squealed hugging him tightly. Pete hugged her back, being careful not to squeeze her swelling belly.

It was only a week later that they were all moved in. Pete was at work one day when Kitty received a knock on the door. She hobbled to her feet and walked to the door. In walked all the women in Excalibur carrying loads of presents. "Oh, guys!" Kitty cried.

"Sit, woman," Rogue scolded. "We knew you couldn't come to a party so we brought the party to you."

"You are the best friends ever," Kitty sniffled. Five tissues were thrust at her. Kitty took Amanda's which was closest. "You guys are great."

"We really are," Amanda smiled. "There's some others who want to see you." Meggan opened the door and let Tabby, Amara, Jean, and Ororo in. They were also carrying boxes and baskets.

"Wow, Kitty, you're huge," Tabby smiled.

"Gee, thanks, Tabs," Kitty quipped. "I hadn't noticed."

"Are you sure there's just two in there?" Jean teased.

"There'd better be," Kitty said. "It's great to see you guys."

"Enough sappiness," Rogue said. "Let's open the presents." The day sped by as the girls helped Kitty set up the babies' nursery gossiping all the while. Between all of them they had supplied her with everything you could possibly need.

"I love you guys," Kitty said wiping away a tear as she looked at the room which had a Noah's Ark theme.

"We love you too, Kit," Rogue said.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" a bewildered male voice said.

"Pete, look," Kitty said taking her boyfriend's hand and pulling him into the nursery. "It's amazing. We have the best friends."

"Of course we do, luv," Pete said. "Now, what's going on?"

"We're having a baby shower," Meggan smiled.

"No men allowed," Amanda scolded.

"Out," Rogue ordered. "The guys are in the backyard."

"Trust me, I don't want to be the lone male in the estrogen pool," Pete said. He gave Kitty a kiss. "You need anything, luv?"

"I'm fine," Kitty smiled. Ororo watched the couple closely. Pete left going to the backyard where Logan was overseeing the men as they put together a swing set.

"Kitty's goin' to love this," Pete smiled.

"If it doesn't fall apart," Logan sighed. "That part goes there, Ramsey, not there."

"Sorry, Mr. Logan," Doug said.

"Your girl started a bad habit," Logan sighed. "So, what took you so long?"

"I was picking something up," Pete said. "Can I talk to you, Logan?"

"Sure, Wisdom," Logan said. "What's on your mind?"

"Just so you know this is just a formality, I'm going to ask no matter what," Pete said. "You're the closest thing Kitty has to a father now, I wanted your blessing. I was going to ask her to marry me."

"It's about damn time!" Logan exclaimed clasping Pete on the shoulder so hard he stumbled forward. "I'm glad to hear it, runt."

"Thanks," Pete smiled. "We'd better help them."

"Kitty, I wanted to talk to you," Ororo said sitting next to her.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Kitty asked.

"I just wanted to apologize," Ororo said. "I overreacted, but I can see how happy you are. Your happiness is all I could ever hope for."

"Thanks," Kitty said hugging her. "Ooh! They're kicking. Want to feel?" Smiling Ororo put her hand to Kitty's belly gasping when she felt one of the babies kick.

"Kit, the guys want you," Rogue called. Ororo helped Kitty to her feet. They walked out into the yard. Kitty gasped seeing the swing set, jungle gym and sandbox.

"This is incredible," Kitty said crying again. "Thank you guys so much." Kitty hugged each of them.

"We have to get back," Jean said twenty minutes later.

"Thanks again," Kitty said.

"Yeah, thank you," Pete said wrapping an arm around Kitty as everyone filed out. "Hungry?" he asked once they were alone.

"You know the answer to that," Kitty smiled. "I'm always hungry."

He chuckled. "I'll start dinner. Sit down and relax."

"Yes sir," Kitty said with a smile. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting," Pete said. "One of those kids almost blew my head off with his science experiment."

"What happened?" Kitty asked, worried.

"He made a... bloody hell, I don't even know what it was supposed to do, what it did do, however was blow up," Pete sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"The pieces missed me, not by much but they missed me."

"Poor baby," Kitty cooed.

"It was awful," he pouted for her benefit.

"I'd give you a hug but that would totally interrupt the food preparation," Kitty said.

"Don't worry, I know better than to delay a pregnant lady's food," he grinned.


	38. A Wedding Day Surprise

A Wedding Day Surprise

~*~

_I've found a reason for me__  
To change who I used to be__  
A reason to start over new__  
And the reason is you  
_

_I've found a reason to show__  
A side of me you didn't know__  
A reason for all that I do__  
And the reason is you  
_-Hoobastank

~*~

A month later

Kitty didn't know what had gotten into Pete but she knew that she could definitely get used to it. He had gotten up early and done all of the housework before waking her with breakfast in bed. After breakfast they laid together talking as Kitty stroked Lockheed's head.

"You have any plans for today?" Pete asked.

"As long as I can leave the house for a couple hours, I don't care what we do," Kitty shrugged. Moira hadn't put her on bed rest but had told Kitty that she had to take it easy. Here she was at seven and a half months and as big as a house.

"You wanna go fer a drive?" Pete asked.

"Okay," Kitty said. She got dressed well aware of her lover's gaze sweeping possessively over her. She smiled remembering bursting into tears a month ago when she had seen him watching her.

_"What's wrong?" he had asked alarmed. _

_"I'm fat and-and ugly," she had sobbed. "Even you-" He had kissed her stopping her words._

_"Silly girl, do you know why I can't take my eyes off of you?"_

_"No," she had said her lower lip still trembling._

_"Because, I can't get over how amazing this is," he had told her. "Kit, I'm a bad man."_

_"No!" she had protested._

_"I am," he argued. "I've done some really bad shit. I don't deserve this, I don't deserve to be happy. But then I found you. And you... you love me." The pure wonder in his tone caused her eyes to well up with tears again. "Just the fact that you love me and that you're carrying my babies... sometimes I need to see it, to prove to meself that I ain't dreamin'." She had thrown herself into his arms sobbing. Pete, realizing that these were good tears, simply held her this time._

"Ready?" he asked helping her with her shoes.

"Yep." He opened the door for her as well as the car door. Once she was safely in and buckled up he started driving.

"So I was thinking," he said after a few minutes. "You and I haven't done much of anything conventionally, have we?"

"No," she said wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, I'd like to fix that. Sort of."

"Sort of?" Kitty repeated.

"Well, it's not quite conventional, but I figure that it'll do." He stopped in front of a Synagogue. "So what do you say, luv? Wanna get married?" Kitty gaped at the Synagogue then looked back at Pete who held a ring out to her.

"You want to elope?" she asked her eyes glued to the ring. It was a simple solitaire, but Kitty didn't think that she had ever seen anything prettier.

He scratched the back of his head a sure sign that Pete Wisdom was nervous. "Well, yes, sort of." She arched a brow at him but her eyes were sparkling. "I invited the team and the X-Men, plus me sister's here. I'm kinda takin' a leap of faith here, hopin' that you'd say yes." He gave her a grin. "I'll look awful silly if you don't."

"We wouldn't want that," she smiled.

"So what do you say?"

"Let's go get married," she grinned holding her hand out for him to put the ring on it. He grinned giving her a kiss before going around to open her door for her. Kitty winced touching her belly.

"Are you okay, luv?"

"Yeah, let's go," she said flashing him a brilliant smile.

The Rabbi had to admit, this was one of the most beautiful ceremonies that he had ever overseen. The ceremony itself was simple, it was the pure love between the couple that made it so beautiful. He would admit that when he had seen how young the girl was compared to the man, especially when he had seen that she was very pregnant.

The doubts faded when he saw how the couple looked at each other. It was an odd grouping of people that had gathered but it was rare that he felt so much love in a room. When they kissed he couldn't help but smile. The man held the woman as close as he could without squishing her belly.

The woman gave him a sweet smile before saying, "Well, not that that's don, I've been having contractions since we got here."

The man blanched. "I- you- what?"

"Let's go, lass," a middle-aged woman said coming forward to take the girl's arm. "Aye swear, Kitty! You shoulda spoke up!"

"There was no way that I was going to, like, interrupt my wedding. I told them to wait." The Rabbi watched them go knowing that this was one wedding that he'd never forget.


	39. A Birth and The End

Author's Note- Ha! It's done! Whoo Hoo! Erm... Right. I just want to thank everyone for baring with me through this who crazy thing. Hope you'll like the last chapter.

* * *

A Birth and The End

* * *

_"Well I don't know if I'm ready  
T__o be the man I have to be  
__I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
__We stand in awe, we've created life _

_With arms wide open  
__Under the sunlight  
__Welcome to this place  
__I'll show you everything  
__With arms wide open  
__Now everything has changed  
__I'll show you love  
__I'll show you everything  
__With arms wide open"  
_-Creed

* * *

Pete sat beside Kitty and directed her through the breathing exercises that they had been taught. "I know how to breathe," she snapped finally.

"I'm sorry, luv," he said.

"You're fully dilated," Moira announced. "This will be over in no time. Breathe, Kitty."

"Okay, Moira," Kitty said. Pete frowned slightly. When Moira said it, it was apparently okay.

"Are you ready to push?" Moira asked.

"And get this over with?" Kitty asked. "Yes!"

"One, two, and push." Pete supported Kitty with one hand and held her hand in the other.

"You're doing great," Rahne told Kitty.

"Aye, I can see the head," Moira said. "Baby one is on its way. Now, push." A few minutes later a lusty cry filled the room. "It's a boy!" Moira announced.

"Kit, he's gorgeous," Pete smiled kissing his wife on the forehead. Wife, that was going to take some getting used to.

"Rhane, put the baby in the bassinette, I'm going to need you."

"What's wrong?" Pete asked.

"Don't worry, this happens sometimes," Moira said. "Your other baby just turned, we'll need to do a cesarean."

"What?" Kitty asked gripping Pete's hand tighter. "What's wrong?"

"It's okay, lass, I've done this a time or two," Moira assured her. "Please, try to relax."

"But my baby…"

"It's okay," Rahne said.

"We read about this, remember, luv?" Pete reassured her. "It happens." Kitty tried to relax as Moira gave her a shot.

"The vitals are just fine," Moira told her. Kitty looked up at Pete her gaze worried. He hugged her lightly. Twenty minutes later another cry echoed the first. "You have a girl," Moira announced. After she had stitched Kitty up she and Rahne left the couple alone with their babies.

"They're beautiful," Pete breathed.

"Pete, we're parents," Kitty said moving over so Pete could sit beside her. Pete smiled at his wife. She was disheveled, her hair was all over the place, she was sweaty, and her makeup had run. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Never would have thought I'd be a family man," he said.

"Me either," Kitty laughed tiredly. They sat for a few moments just staring at the babies who had drifted off to sleep.

"Can we come in?" Rogue asked knocking lightly on the door.

"I was wondering what took them so long," Pete said looking up.

"Come on in," Kitty called. The group walked in.

"Oh, they are just adorable!" Meggan gasped. "And you're all so happy."

"You two make damn cute babies," Remy said.

"What are ya'll naming them?" Rogue asked

"This is Romany and Samuel," Kitty announced. The couple had decided to name the babies after their family. Pete named the girl Romany after his sister, and Kitty named the boy Samuel after her grandfather. "Who wants to hold a baby?" The men watched as the women raced over. Rogue won and Kitty handed her best friend Romany.

"Hello, little one," she cooed. "Oh, Remy, can we have one?" The Cajun blanched and stammered causing Rogue to laugh. "Ah'm just messin' with ya, swamp rat."

"Dat ain't funny chére," Remy said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, it is," Rogue giggled.

"So, I guess this is your permanent retirement?" Moira said as Kitty handed Samuel to Logan. Seeing the gruff mutant hold the tiny infant made Kitty smile.

"Yeah, I mean if you guys really need us you know where we are but no more crime fighting for us."

"They're beautiful, half-pint," Logan said. Romany, still in Rogue's arms started whimpering and her brother followed suit.

"They're probably hungry," Moira said.

"Are you breast feeding?" Rahne asked gently.

"Yes," Kitty said.

"Then that's our cue to leave," Doug said taking his girlfriend's hand. The girls took turns hugging Kitty and Pete before walking out.

"Let's go home," Rogue said wrapping an arm around her boyfriend. He reciprocated reaching down and squeezing her ass. She squeaked slapping his arm.

"What?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Ass."

"Ooh, I like it when you talk dirty," he purred. Rogue laughed shoving Remy lightly.

"Those two are… just wrong," Rahne said shaking her head at the antics of the southerners.

"I don't know," Doug said as they walked. "I think they may have the right idea." He stopped and twirled Rahne in to meet him in a slow kiss.

"Awwe!" Amanda said reaching out and pinching the cheeks of both of the younger mutants when they came up for air. "You two are just so cute!"

"Gee, thanks," Doug said slapping her hand away.

Amanda giggled. "Anytime."

"You think you might stay on a little longer?" Moira asked Logan as they climbed onto the plane. She knew she could use another adult in the house, plus she had grown rather fond of Logan.

Logan looked at the pretty human and shrugged. "I think that may be arranged."

Kitty settled down with the babies as they nursed. Pete watched his wife and children finding it hard to breath through the lump in his throat.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked seeing his expression.

"Nothing's wrong, luv," he assured her. "You look so bloody beautiful, though. This is more than I ever hoped for. Then I ever dared to hope for. I love you more than I thought was possible."

Her own eyes brimmed with tears. "I love you too. Sit with me?" He smiled sitting next to her. "So, how does it feel to be a daddy?"

"Pretty damn good," Pete smiled kissing her on the forehead. "Makes me want to go out and kill something and bring it back to the den."

"Ewwe. Well, as long as it's Kosher." Pete snorted. He sat with his wife laying against his chest watching as his babies nursed. It wasn't perfect. He and Kitty still fought, and he knew that they always would. This was, he knew, though, the closest to perfect that there was.


End file.
